Before the Dawn
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: Bella doesn't take Edward back in New moon after her sister is left behind with the voltori instead she embarks on a journey to self awareness and strength but why is she suddenly dreaming of the texan in the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new character is Bella's sister Iris she is very powerful not going to be in the story a lot but her story is heartbreaking. Peter and Charlotte will also be in this story probably in early cullens bar Edward and Alice will be around but not a lot its mainly a Bella/Jasper fic so focusing on them. This is not for Edward fans hes not going to be evil or anything just a bit of a twat Alice is not to OC and she will be in it slightly more most likely as a phone call type character Sorry to all Alice/Jasper lovers but I really wanted to change it up and don't worry she will get her happy eneding I hope you enjoy.**

The moment my sister's hand touched Aro's I went from scared to absolutely petrified, their conversation was silent to all but Edward and when she turned to look at Alice a silent question on her lips I knew that it was nothing good.

"Then it is settled" Aro declared finally letting my sister go Iris turned to me and I felt the hole in my chest open up.

"Iris what's happening?" I asked and froze when she gave me her answer.

I awoke with a start, Edward confessing all his lies to me and asking me if I could still love him, Anger flared within me it was all his fault he had taken so much from me and not given anything back, it was then I saw our relationship in a new light, how he was always manipulating me telling me he knew what was best never listening to my opinions and I knew right there and then he would never turn me. I pulled my hands away shaking my head, the words tumbling out before I could reconsider them.

"I understand we will leave immediately." Before I could say anything he was gone and anger flared in me once more, and I was immediately thankful no one had changed me as I slipped on my boots and ran down to my truck.

Even as I drove I knew I had made the right decision in not taking him back but I wouldn't let him tell his family that I didn't want them here, I prayed over and over that I wouldn't be to late that they would be at the house still or at least put up some sort of fight over not leaving me but I also prepared myself for the crushing despair I would feel if the house were to be empty when I got there I reached the driveway to the house sooner than I expected only then did I realise I was driving above the speed limit. As I drove into view of the house I almost cried when I saw lights on in the house someone was home.

"You shouldn't be here Bella" Edward spoke his voice annoyed as I got out of the truck "I told you we are leaving its better if you just go"

"I have a right to speak to them, at the very least you owe me that" there was a faint rumble in his chest.

"They are my Family Bella you don't belong your human you will forget about us" He ground out his attitude infuriated me I moved to go round him when he grabbed my arm squeezing just a little to tight "Go home Bella!" He hissed

"Let go Edward you are hurting me!" he didn't budge

"Edward!" We both looked up towards the house shocked at his voice I had never heard him so much as raise his voice but this had a growl to it and by the looks of Edwards face he had never heard it either. "Let Bella go and come inside" Carlisle ordered glaring at him, Edward let go of me and I would have laughed at the fact he seemed to stomp his way inside if my arm wasn't throbbing as soon as he was inside Carlisle looked back at me and for a moment I feared he would order me away and I knew I would have no choice but to go. "Bella Please come in" I let the breath I had been holding out and approached. When I reached him he stopped me and took me into a hug "What ever happens know that I love you like a daughter and you will always have a place in this family." I quietly thanked him and gave him a small smile as we entered the house.

As soon ad I got inside I was embraced once more by a familiar set of arms.

"You made the right choice" She whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and moving away I was surprised that she didn't go over to stand by Jasper instead moving closer to the door than I liked.

"Bella sweetheart" Esme also decided to hug me "I am so glad you came" there was something else to her voice the words seemed to have a different meaning but I didn't understand what it could be. Emmett waved at me smiling mouthing that we talk later and even Rosalie gave me a smile which I returned be it a small one. Jasper was sat off to the side his head hung low and I wanted to go and comfort he looked up at me a look of confusion passing over his face before he looked away once more. Edward was standing in the middle of the room his eyes dark and I wondered if this was the first time he hadn't got his way.

"There's a lot to be discussed Bella please take a seat" Carlisle spoke only I koved to do so when Edward growled

"there is nothing to discuss we are leaving Bella has come to say goodbye" My anger flared and it was to much to contain

"How dare you!" I hissed from where I was standing halfway between where Carlisle stood and the seat I was about to take "How dare you tell anyone else what to do, who the hell do you think you are" I was fuming all the things he said to me in the forest were at the forefront of my mind and the goodbyes he refused to allow. "If you want to leave Edward then fine leave I am past crying over you any more past dreaming about chasing after you I am over your petty childish actions you think you know what is best well guess what you don't! If the rest of the family want to leave they can tell me themselves I won't have you dictate what they must do" By the looks on all their faces including Edwards no one had expected me to say anything like it but from the ones I could see apart from him I could tell they found it funny. It all happened in an instant one moment I was standing there the next I was on the floor and Edward was gone the sound of smashing glass filled my ears and Rosalie and Esme were in front of me

"Bella are you ok?" Esme Asked I nodded catching my breath checking myself over not entirely sure what had happened I looked up past Esme to see Alice her face slightly sad but she still smiled at me and I was so confused to why.

"I'm ok" I stood with help from Rosalie who was smiling at me not just a small friendly smile but a full on happy smile.

"I have never heard anyone put Edward in his place like that I'm proud of you." Rosalie laughed and I smiled at least someone was happy with my rant.

"Come Bella lets sit and wait for the men to get back" Esme moved me to the sofa placing her arm round me and sitting down Rosalie took a seat on the other side and her posture was relaxed and I was even more confused when Alice didn't join us.

"Alice?" her name was a question she game me a sad smile and in that moment I knew even if the others stayed she was going and I don't know why.

"We'll talk" She promised and I relaxed knowing at the very least I would get an explanation we sat in relative silence apart from Esme reassuring me that she loved me.

 **Jasper POV**

I looked up at my wife or ex-wife now her emotions sad but certain, we had been at this point years only had it just become final it was back before we moved to forks when our love for one another shifted into something different less love for a spouse more for a sibling and we hadn't slept together in over two years although we kept it secret. Alice had said it would be fine but part of me feared that if the rest found out they would ask me to leave and I feared that if I left I wouldn't be able to stay on this diet. But now everyone knew and their emotions were stifling Esme and Carlisle were kind but pity was prevalent Emmet and Rosalie weren't surprised and I wondered just how much that couple saw nearly everyone underestimated them both, and Edward well Edward was just smug he had never liked me felt my past was something I could never move on from felt that I didn't deserve a happy ending he was petty.

We were waiting for Edward and Bella Alice had said that he would arrive first but he had gone on a fast hunt and so Bella would only be a moment behind him she had already informed us that Bella was refusing him a second chance and not one of the people considered siblings was upset about it in fact Rosalie was proud Esme and Carlisle were harder to decipher both were still angry at Edwards stunt and both happy to be back where Bella was.

Edwards emotions came into range before we heard him I was a little off put by them I expected grief or sadness he had supposedly loved Bella shouldn't he be heartbroken? But his emotions read different he was surprised, in disbelief and angry. He stormed through the door his voice a growl.

"We are leaving now!" We all stared at him but before anyone could reply before anyone could voice their anger a familiar sound filled the air Edward went out to greet her and her emotions reached me She was Angry heartbroken doubting and loving all at once but as Edward told her to go home the anger became dominant, there was a slight hint of fear when he grabbed her arm and Carlisle went out to intervene but at the sound of her telling him that he was hurting her the anger in the room spiked to new levels and it was all directed at one person. Edward was seething when he entered the room and as he heard Carlisle's words to Bella but I knew he still didn't understand that he was making us choose and he was not winning he glared at me as he caught my thoughts.

"this is all your fault" he hissed and I knew it was true so I hung my head.

When Bella had yelled at him I couldn't help but smile even as shame at what I had done raced through my mind but when Edwards rage had spiked and he had rushed at her the room was in motion Carlisle was closest and pushed Bella out the way knocking her to the ground but not hurting her he managed to push Edward back where he was met by both myself and Emmet throwing him through the glass window how dare he try to hurt her and I was caught off guard by my own protective instincts but reasoned that it was only fair that I protect her now.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Emmet hissed he truly loved Bella as a sister and Edward had just crossed a line a line I had once crossed and I was glad I was not on the side of Emmets anger, both me and Emmet loved to spar and I knew that f it should come down to it I could take him it was simply a fact one that he also knew and it annoyed him to no end but the joy I felt him when he had won a match between us made me happy and so every once in a decade I would throw the match letting him get the upper hand only now I didn't have to truly throw the match Emmet was easy to teach and he had taken on many of my lessons when sparring Edward however had not and even with his gift he would be unable to fight emmet and win if Emmet was truly out to get him.

"She had no right to speak to me like that" Edward hissed right back and was rewarded with a swift smack to his jaw.

"She was supposed to be your mate you were supposed to love her not break her and then you expect not to have any consequences when you finally pull your head from your arse" Emmet growled out

"They are not mated" Carlisle growled and both myself and Emmett froze looking up at our leader and father figure "I don't want to hear it Edward" He raised his hand to stop Edward from speaking "If you were truly mated you would have turned Bella, you would never of lied to her and you would never of just attacked her because she decided to call you out on your behavior" Edward looked shocked and I realized that this was the first time Carlisle had truly been angry at him "When you came back and told us that it was Bella's choice for us to leave I gave you the benefit of the doubt, I assumed that the mating pull would pull you back I knew that it wouldn't take long a few months at most and then when you thought she was dead you went to the voltori, but then I see how Bella is I see how she is so hesitant with you the fear she held and then Alice tells us what has happened and I knew" his voice was dark "understand that you are welcome to stay if you wish but we are not leaving Bella again" It was then I thought that we would need to speak to Bella about her being turned Edward growled at me and I growled like back

"I won't let you!" he growled and it was my turn for the anger to get the better of me, I turned to face him I was a head taller than him and was looking down on him and I sent him a healthy dose of fear.

"You will not presume to tell me what to do Boy!" I spat annoyed aswell as angry I had great respect for Carlisle and the life he leads but I am starting to wonder if he made the right decision in turning this pompous privileged jackass "I am not Carlisle you will not be able to wiggle your way round me and I am not Bella you can not manipulate me although I doubt she will let you do that any more. And I worn you now if Carlisle doesn't turn her I will" I could see the wheels turning and I knew he wanted to say something "Plus I doubt Bella wants her sister to be stuck with the voltori for long" I knew it was antagonizing him basically telling him that Bella would become a Vampire soon but it was also the truth Alice had already warned us that Bella would ask to be turned as soon as possible and if we didn't she would simply head back to volterra and beg them to release her sister in exchange for herself it seems they were cut from the same cloth. I wanted to learn more about her sister and surprisingly I wanted to know more about her.

"Edward I think you should go stay with Tanya for a while you obviously will not agree to Bella being changed so I think it best you go until things are decided." I was surprised that Carlisle was actually sending him away and even more surprised with nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a growl he turned on his heal and left. I could sense Carlisle's anger and guessed that was the reason for the quick turn around of letting him stay then sending him away.

When we went back in Bella was sat between Esme and Rosalie Alice stood by the unbroken window and she smiled at us

"He'll go to Tanya's" Carlisle thanked her and visibly relaxed I felt a spike of guilt come from the human on the sofa and saw a tear fall down her face as we all looked at get her.

"I'm so sorry" She cried and I almost broke from the weight of her emotions.

 **SO I hope you enjoyed it I will say sorry now for any spelling mistakes or grammar but just wanted to get this out if you could reveiw and tell me if you think i should continue that would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN So not entirely happy with this chapter but just wanted it to happen quickly I considered them all staying in forks but it didn't feel right and I really want Bella and Jasper alone for a decent amount of time anyone wondering when Bella will be a vampire I haven't decided, it will be early on and she will face Victoria as a Vamp in the end but not decided on the actual events of her transformation and yes characters are OC but I just enjoy how its going with them.**

 **Bella POV**

When Alice said that he had left I couldn't contain the guilt I felt the tears that ran down my cheeks. this is not what I had wanted and when I thought about it in truth I hadn't considered that trying to keep the rest of the Cullen's in my life might mean breaking their family apart.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella" Carlisle said firmly "Edward has made his decision and that's ok he's still family" I felt like he added the last part for the others benefit rather than mine.

"Yeah Bells he's just family that none of us particularly like at the moment" Emmett laughed and I tried to smile but couldn't quite force it.

"Right now that's out the way there is a lot for us to discuss and I would like to start it off by first saying how terribly sorry we all are for leaving you in such a manner Edward told us that it was your choice to cut ties and that you had asked that we leave you alone. I am sorry that at the very least we didn't confirm this with you." Carlisle was in front of me then taking my hand in his "I hope that you can forgive us for the pain we caused" everyone was nodding in agreement and I hoped that what I was about to say wouldn't drive them away I felt a wave of courage and for a second made eye contact with Jasper and I knew it was from him.

"I love you all dearly, and I know that I will be able to forgive you all but I think I need a little bit of time" I swallowed hard waiting for Carlisle and Esme to pull away but Carlisle squeezed my hand and gave me a sad smile and Esme placed her arm around me.

"Thats fine sweetheart take all the time you need" Esme soothed and I relaxed and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it against them like I could Edward.

For the next ten minutes it was mostly everyone except Jasper explaining their actions of the past few months and why none of them came back and why Alice hadn't looked. Rosalie apologised once more for her part of what had lead to me leaving my sister behind in Volterra and that brought on the questions of the sister none of them knew I had.

"I was six when she went missing and I learned never to bring it up because it hurt my parents so much and it hurt me too because I remember her so well from back then and even through she was eleven years older than me she was still my best friend and one day she was just gone." I paused "After Edward left me in the forest I went after him and I got lost thats when she found me at first I couldn't believe it but she was there and she was a vampire she took me home and looked after me even kept my dad from freaking out" I bit my lip not sure if I should divulge everything about her just yet "She has a gift it strange but allowed her to appear as me to him so he wouldn't worry to much" in truth that was only a part of her gift and now she was in the hands of the voltori I felt a wave of terror as I thought what might happen to her there.

"Did she tell you how she was turned?" Jasper asked and I was surprised he was even speaking in my presence and I really wanted to speak to him and resolved myself to corner him at some point before the night came to a close.

"No just that she got attacked by a vampire she doesn't like to talk about it" I told them and it was the truth Iris had never told me who had turned her or how it happened and I felt utterly bereft at what I had caused "And now she stuck there because of me" guilt coursed through me once more and I hung my head slightly.

"We'll get her home Bella don't you worry" Emmett said in his usual confident voice

"The only way they will let her go is either if I die or am turned until then she can't leave" We all knew it but no one had said it out loud till now I looked at Alice and asked the same question I had asked on the plane home "was it the only way?"

"Yes Aro was adamant about having you turned he wasn't going to let anyone go, not until your sister arrived her mind intrigued him enough and when she offered him the deal he couldn't pass it up"

"Is she going to be alright?" Iris had told me before we had left her in that dreadful place that I shouldn't rush that she would be ok but if Alice told me otherwise I would insist on being turned tonight.

"It's not going to be a walk in the park for her but she'll be alright for about half a year" There was something she was hiding I could tell but I knew that I wouldn't get it out of her she had the same look she always had when there was something she simply wasn't going to tell

"Ok so that gives us a timeline now what do we do about Victoria" I shivered at the name and I knew that I would have to tell them what I needed to do.

"I need to leave Forks" they all looked at me shocked "She won't stop until she has me and me being here means I am putting the people I care about at risk its better if I leave"

"But Bella what about Charlie" Esme asked I sighed resigned

"Charlie left, he went to stay on La Push I haven't spoken to him in a month" It was my fault and I felt awful over the things I had said but I needed him safe and when he was living on La Push he was safe. I told the Cullens how I had started blaming Charlie how I had used Iris's disappearance against him how I had basically called him a failure of a father and with a little help from Iris he had packed a bag and left and how Iris had promised to help me fix it when Victoria was dead.

"Jasper should take Bella and go tonight the rest can join later Victoria won't follow if you all go at once and she will simply stay here and cause damage" Alice Said both me and Jasper stared at her like she had grown two heads

"Erm Alice wouldn't it be better if someone else took her" I couldn't help the hurt that rippled through me at Jaspers words but I buried it down Alice was already shaking her head.

"No Victoria will follow and there is a chance that she might attack before anyone else gets there your the best fighter you will be easily able to defend Bella" There was something more to what she said but she simply carried on "You'll be fine, Bella trusts you" Jasper looked shocked when I nodded to Alice in agreement.

"So no one else can go?" Emmett clarified Alice nodding in answer.

"We all need to leave Forks but at different times Jasper and Bella first they will go somewhere safe" She looked at Jasper for a moment "you cant tell anyone not yet and we'll have to cut contact for some time and I am not sure why all I know is that if we call you or speak to you within the next two months something really bad will happen and I can't see what." Alice looked upset at not being able to tell us what would happen and she sighed frustrated.

"I should go and pack a bag" I spoke there was something else I needed to do and I couldn't do it in this house.

"May I come with you?" I was surprised when Rosalie spoke but nodded I was too stressed to drive so fished the keys from my pocket and handed them to her. She took them and moved to the door waiting for me to stand.

"I'll be back then we can leave" I said speaking to Jasper I would have to wait to have the conversation I was dying to have with him. I realised as I stepped out into the brisk chill of the early hour air that I would not get to have all the talks that I wanted I wanted to speak to each one of the Cullen's thinking it would help me forgive them all an so my small plan changed and I saw Alice smile at me through the window that had been broken.

As we droved down the driveway Rosalie spoke to me like she had never done before and then I realised we had never been alone before.

"I know I have already apologised to you over what has happened in the last few days and I will help in whatever way I can to get your sister back even if that means letting you be turned" I opened my mouth to protest at the word let but she laughed "I'm sorry please let me explain, until I found Emmett I despised what I am, I had lost a future I had dreamed of having and although Carlisle thinks he was being kind changing me giving me a chance at another life the kinder option in my mind would of to be let me die" She took a deep breath and told me how her human life had ended and my heart broke just a little for her "I was angry when you came into our lives because I knew what you would eventually want if you were truly in love with Edward and then I couldn't stop being angry at you at Edward at any of them for allowing it continue, I knew Edward was lying when he came back because I knew you would never ask us t cut ties you love to deeply just to cut ties because you got hurt a little."

"You knew..." I couldn't stop the hurt in my voice but I wasn't really surprised

"I, like Edward didn't want you turned" she defended "I thought that if Edward could be strong enough to stay away that eventually you would move on I know it was wrong that you deserve your choices to be heard but I couldn't shake the feeling that if it had been me I would have wanted someone to say no, understand I still don't want you to be a vampire not because I don't like you your strength love and determination has showed me that I was wrong about you and I hope in the future that we might even be friends but I can't shake the feeling of what you will give up for this life" She was silent then and I knew I had to tell her.

"I've thought a lot about what I'd be giving up, Iris made me think when I begged her to turn me when I realised that Victoria was after me" I paused thinking of what Iris told me "Iris never wanted this life either and told me she would only agree to turn me if my life was in true danger or she thought that I had truly come to terms to what I would be leaving behind, and although I understand you want nothing more than a child I don't but not because I don't want children but because of what my genes hold." She looked at me confused "there's a disease in my my family on my mothers side I got tested when I was a children and I have it which means I Have a 50% chance of getting it and another 50% chance of passing it on my mother watched her mother suffer through it and I know it terrifies my mum that she might get it but I refuse to pass that chance on." A look of understanding passed over Rosalie's face and for once I felt we both on equal footing "But I don't have a choice now anyway I won't et my sister rot" I said firmly and she nodded as we parked in the driveway of my house.

As we moved into the house Rosalie passed me to the stairs I stared at her before she turned to me and smiled brilliant and I realised she was even more gorgeous.

"I will go pack for you Alice said you needed to do something is there anything in Particular you want to keep" I nodded and told her all the items that were a must. I moved to the kitchen table after grabbing a pen and several pieces of paper with envelopes I started with the most important letter the one I was writing to Charlie, it was mostly an apology taking the horrid things I had said to him telling him I had never truly thought those things and that I was simply angry not at him but I had taken it out on him, I told him that I was leaving that I needed to find myself in the ned it sounded a little like Renee when she was on one of her spiritual kicks. I wrote one to Renee although it was far shorter only explaining that I was going and I wasn't coming back the next ones were one to each of the Cullen's including one to Edward telling him how I felt and why I couldn't give him another chance the fact he had so little regard not only for my choice but my sisters life, each letter was hard the hardest being the one to Esme and Carlisle i was careful with my words I didn't want to upset either of them with how hurt I had been by them leaving me but I ended each with I love you and I hoped it would be enough I wrote one to Rosalie thanking her for her honestly and telling her that I hoped too that one day would be friends. I left them all on the kitchen table hoping Alice would see them delivered

 **Alice POV**

I knew I would be sad when it was finally time to part I loved Jasper but now I knew that love was not that of a lover but of family. We had known we weren't mates when we had first met and headed to the Cullen's but on the journey we had bonded and it felt easy to fill each others bed. It was over now and although I knew it was for the best and that Jasper would soon find his happiness I couldn't help to be sad at this ending.

"Alice are you sure we must split up?" Carlisle asked and I smiled at him

"Yes If we all stay Victoria will attack and a lot of people will die she will use Bella's class mates as leverage and it would be to noticeable and the Voltori will never release Iris. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving Bella's sister there but knew there was no other way and I had promised her that I wouldn't tell Bella how bad it would get for her she would find out one day anyway.

"And Iris?" Carlisle asked his voice concerned he remembered his time with the Voltori and I had a feeling although he called them friends his time there was not all good

"Aro saw a memory in Iris's head how she resisted human blood he wishes to see if he can recreate her resistance and is sure that she can't do it, he believes if he can get her to drink human blood he will be more able to convince her and then Bella to join the guard."

"And if she resists and Bella is turned?" I knew what he was asking

"He'll let her go Aro is still a man of his word and even if he wasn't Iris will make an ally that will help her" Carlisle nodded and moved away just as Jasper approached I could feel the doubt and self loathing pouring of him and I knew that no matter what I said he wouldn't believe that Bella never blamed him until she had told him herself"

"Alice I am sorry" I smiled and I knew that he had been feeling my sadness I reached up and hugged him and he returned it

"It's just endings are sad Jasper" I said as I pulled away he sent me a dose of affection and I smiled more genuinely.

"your leaving" he wasn't asking and the rest of the family looked shocked at the statement

"I have to, if I don't I'll never find my happy ending." I told them "I'll be back and we will all be together again including Edward" Emmett and Jasper growled and I almost laughed "although he won't be returning for a while but eventually we will be happy again" I saw Esme smile and even through Carlisle was angry at him I saw his lips tug up at the news. I didn't tell them that there would be many arguments and even a few fights before it would happen and only when he had found his true mate would he finally move on and take the last steps he would need to take to obtaining forgiveness. I still couldn't fathom why I hadn't seen that they weren't mates I had seen Bella a Vampire and smiling happy us as best friends and I had seen Edward biting her so many times it was ridiculous that he hadn't already done it but in truth not one vision I had of Bella as a Vampire was with Edward.

I had the vision of Bella asking me to make sure the letters she had written got delivered apart from Jaspers which she intended to give to himself and I felt happy to do it for her she was my best friend and she had a long hard road ahead and there isn't much I can do to stop it.

 **Jasper POV**

I was surprised when both Bella and Rosalie returned without Bella's truck knowing that the only way that they had made it back so soon is if Rosalie had run with her.

"I thought it would be best to leave Bella's truck where it was so it can't be tracked down by her father" Rose told us "I'll go put her bags in your car Jasper" I could feel Bella's nerves and sent her a wave of calm it was only fair she be nervous I had given her no reason to trust that this was a good idea and how could I convince her when I didn't think this was a good idea myself.

"I need to go for a quick hunt before we leave say your goodbyes and we'll leave as soon as I get back" I couldn't help the tone of my voice I had already said my farewells and knew it would seem considerably less time to me than her till we saw them again she nodded and I instantly wanted to apologise and tell her she could have as much time as she needed but truth was I didn't want to do this I didn't want to take the chance with her life and yet part of me couldn't wait to spend sometime with her and get to know her a chance I had been denied by Edward.

I ran into the forest almost instantly catching the scent of a buck and taking off since the day of Bella's birthday I had not pushed my limits not wanting to see the look that Bella had on her face on anyone else ever again.

"You will be fine" Alice spoke up as I finished my kill "She trusts you"

"How the hell could she trust me I tried to kill her" I was frustrated and she knew it and her face never changed as she smiled at me knowing something that I didn't

"I can not travel on this path with you Jasper I wish I could tell you all you want to know but I can not, I will tell you this in the absence of one brother you may call on another" I stared at her as if she had just said the most insane thing ever and in truth it was.

"You want me to call Peter?" She smiled nodding at me

"Trust me Jasper call them it will be good all round and Bella will love Charlotte" I felt the jealously and smiled even through she was Jealous she would not deny Bella a friend "Good" she said aloud as I decided that I would trust her and give them a call in a few days "We should head back Bella has said all she needs to say to the others I just need to say my farewell and then you can go"

"I'll miss you Alice" I said aloud as we moved back towards the house and she sent me a wave of love only it was that of a sister to a brother "Endings are hard"

"Yes they are" she whispered as we reached the house I allowed her to enter the house first she needed to talk to Bella and then the family would part and I couldn't help but feel the grief of that fact and I could tell that everyone else was feeling it too.

Alice had taken Bella upstairs and their conversation was muted when they returned downstairs Bella's eyes were puffy and wet and her emotions were grief stricken and guilty and I realise that she was blaming herself for what was happening and I knew I would have to put it right.

"are you ready Bella?" I asked she nodded and moved towards me she was nervous again but I knew it was to be expected I would reassure her that I meant her no harm even if I wasn't sure if I could fulfil that promise

"Yes lets go" She said as she reached the door and I followed her out thankfully Rose had moved my car into the drive way it was a four by four jeep similar to Emmett's but smaller and built for travelling long distances Bella didn't hesitate as she approached and opened the passenger side door she lifted her foot to get in but quickly slipped I was at her side in a heartbeat steadying her and helping her up "thanks" she mumbled embarrassed the familiar blush filling her cheeks. After she was situated in the seat and buckled in I ran round the driver side her sadness and grief mixed with love surged as I started the truck and just before dawn broke we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN So just curious on who you think I should have Edward end up with and Alice although I have an Idea for a character for her. So I enjoyed writing this chapter getting some realisations out and yes this is the beginning of the B/J romance through neither of them realise it this chapter got some inspiration from mu one shot one human girl so you may find it similar in concept.**

 **Bella POV**

Speaking to Alice had been hard on us both and she had embraced me so fiercely at the end that I thought she might crush me and I was grateful I had gotten the chance to tell her how I feel not just in person but in the letter I had written to her, She promised to make sure all of them were delivered bar the one that was inside my jacket. Each goodbye was hard knowing that I wouldn't see them for at least two months but it wasn't the same gaping whole of the first time we had been separated mainly because I was still going to be with one of them even if it was the one I knew the least although I was excited to get to know Jasper if he would let me still I wished we could have spent more time together but I knew this was the right decision the sooner we left the better.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked after we were driving for more than twenty minutes and realised that maybe I should have asked the question before.

"West Virginia near a town called Elkin I own some land there it will be safe to hide out for a while and..." he paused for a moment then carried on "And it will suit for a newborn the property is nearly twenty thousand acres altogether so apart from the town on the edge of the property its secluded enough for a newborn to hunt in." I was surprised at the honesty but glad of it

"It will take a while to get there right?" I said trying to remember the distance between the two states

"If I drove outright 30 hours at the speed we drive but we need to stop so you can rest and eat so we should be there either late tomorrow evening or early the next morning" He explained he took a deep breath then and continued to speak "Bella I need to apologise for my actions on your Birthday party if I had just a little more control maybe things would be different, I want you to know that I will do my up most to keep you safe." I stared at him blankly as I absorbed his words "I want you to know that I know I do not deserve your forgiveness and do not expect it and if you would prefer I will keep as far away as reasonable" I hated myself then for making him think that and before he could say any more I started to speak rushing my words.

"Jasper I never blamed you for what happened it wasn't your fault if you think you need forgiveness you have it but you don't need it there was nothing to forgive, everything that happened wasn't what caused Edward to leave he already had one foot out the door by my birthday something was going to give him the final push, I trust you Jasper you don't have to distance yourself in fact I would be mad at you if you did we deserve a chance to get to know each other and I know you won't hurt me." I tried to push how much faith I had towards him and I saw him look at me with bewilderment in his eyes

"You really do trust me don't you" I nodded "but how why I tried to kill you I couldn't control myself when you spilt your blood I've..."

"Jasper stop please" I almost yelled "I remember what happened but it wasn't all you" he looked at me confused "You're an empath you feel what others feel so not only did you feel your own thirst but everyone else's in the room and with me being Edwards singer you didn't stand a chance if you were the only one in the room I might be able to see where you're coming from but fact is you weren't I am sure the only one who didn't contribute major thirst was Carlisle but I bet even he felt it a bit, Edward once told me you had the worst time with the diet and were the weak link I don't think that Jasper I think you are the strongest because year you may have snapped at me but the fact you could go to school and sit in a cafeteria full of warm human blood and you didn't take any even with four other vampires all feeling their own thirst well you are amazing" I was passionate about this he truly believed he was the weak link and I was angry at Edward knowing that he constantly reminded him of it thanks to Alice telling me and I wanted to make sure that Jasper knew that he wasn't he deserved better. I found myself wishing that Jasper had found a mate they wouldn't let him be so self loathing and for a moment I was angry at Alice for letting it happen they may have not been mated but they were married that had to mean something but it soon passed as the talk with Alice ran through my mind. I was taken aback a second after I finished speaking as Jasper pulled over immediately unbuckling me and pulling me into a hug I was frozen for a second before I returned it.

"Thank you" His voice spoke into my ear.

 **Jasper POV**

I was shocked as she started speaking first at how she didn't blame me and then at her insight to my gift and with those words I looked back on my time as a Vampire in a new light I recalled Bella's birthday with perfect clarity the moment her blood had filled the air the breath I had taken a breath in the same instant the burn in the back of my throat was bad but I had controlled worse and then I hadn't even noticed the change because by the time I would have realised it was not my thirst I was feeling but everyone else's I had already lunged the haze over me stopping me from comprehending anything but the need for blood. I had to thank her but couldn't find the words my brain was going in a million different directions as I analysed my life with this new insight. I pulled over and before the engine had even stopped I had Bella unbuckled and in a hug being careful not to hurt her.

"Thank you" I said pushing out with my gift just how thankful I was. It was hugging her warm human body to me feeling her heart beating within her and the scent that filled my mouth and lungs I realised the truth of Bella's words were proved because although my throat burned slightly at the close contact it was only when my mind took note of her scent that I noticed the burn at all and I wondered then just what type of control would I be capable of in the future but I knew that I was going to have to work on my gift if I was to ever be around my family again.

"Your welcome Jasper" I pulled away a few moments later and I was elated that I would be able to get to know this incredible girl something that I hadn't the chance before a through fear may not have had at all I not for her words.

We started on the road again and the happiness in me was like a drug not only that but Bella was happy too I knew it wasn't going to last because it couldn't in the situation we were in was no better than dire but I allowed myself to be happy and it seemed Bella was doing the same.

"Why don't you turn on the radio" I told Bella she became nervous for a moment but turned it on quickly switching through stations till stopping on one that was playing a random assortment of tunes as the songs kept playing Bella started to sing along and I noted that her voice was lovely. The mood carried on for several hours and it was 10am when I remembered that Bella needed to eat and noted we could use some gas I pulled into a gas station and turned to Bella. "We need some gas would you like to grab some food here or go somewhere else there's a town an hour down the road if you want we can get something there I am sure they have more edible food" I said remembering a conversation from forks high about a gas station sandwich that led to sickness.

"I'll grab something here I'm not that hungry I'll just get some snacks we can stop later if that ok" I wanted to ease her self consciousness.

"Of coarse we can Bella if you want to stop we stop its simple" She smiled before jumping down from the jeep I followed stopping her before she went inside handing her my black credit card she was about to protest "We can't have anyone tracking you Bella use my credit card " She hesitated before taking it

"I'll pay you back" She said before going inside and I smiled there was no chance she would be paying me back but I knew it would take a lot more to convince Bella to let us spoil her so I resolved to take it slowly only buying her what she would need.

Once I had filled up I followed Bella in she was staring at the chips section and I wondered what she was thinking she was nervous and then I saw why the chips were overpriced she was probably worried about spending to much so I decided to intervene reaching past her she jumped in surprise as I grabbed the chips I had seen her eating once before and knew she liked she blushed scarlet embarrassed. I also grabbed some chocolate and then I went over to the drinks section grabbing a bottle of water and a bottle of cola I took a moment to looked at the dark carbonated drink it had not been around when I was human and the smell of it to Vampire was awful. I went to the counter followed by Bella and pulled out another credit card to pay for everything and as we left Bella tried to hand me the black one back.

"Keep it use it when and if you need anything anything at all there's no limit so don't worry about how much anything is"

"Jasper I can't take this" She protested

"Yes you can Bella and I assure you you will have one of your own eventually you are part of my family and so you will have your own" I felt the love radiate out of her when I told her she was part of my family and I smiled at her. We got back on the road and I was thankful that she decided not to open the cola just yet opting for the water instead, she ate the chips relatively fast showing me just how hungry she was and I knew that although we wouldn't be stopping in an hour we would be stopping soon for her to get some proper food.

"Jasper will you tell me what its like to be turned?" the question came out of nowhere the only clue the slight nervousness just before hand "I know it hurts I felt the pain when James bit me and Iris has told me a bit" she explained and it was my turn to be nervous if I was truthful and told her it may lead to more questions and may lead to her learning the truth about me and I was struck with how I was so nervous about her finding out I had never once been scared of someone learning my past as it usually lead to either fear or respect which was good when dealing with nomads the cullen's were different they felt sorrow and pity and cared well most did Edward had been disgusted although he never knew the full extent of the horror or the true extent of my gift, but no I had never been worried about telling anyone at yet here I was worried about what Bella would think if she knew the truth but I wanted to tell her at the same time so I decided to answer her question as honestly as possible.

"I've seen many turnings in my time and they are all different some shut off barely notice the burning they are the ones that usual wake up with no memory they don't last long, some feel every second of it they scream and cry and thrash and it doesn't help nothing helps" She looked at me engrossed but saddened by my words "Most suffer the burn but can pass out or go into shock this will happen several times but I think it is the best it allows there to be a break of sorts"

"And it takes three days right" She stated her voice shaking slightly

"Most of the time yes but some take longer some less."

"what's the longest one you've witnessed?" I paused unsure if I was telling her to much if I should stop but the horror of what I had seen that day lingered and I didn't want to keep it inside.

"6 days." she gasped and I almost regretted the words

"How did that happened?" Bella asked full of sympathy for the nameless vampire that was long dead

"It was a burning building the people inside were turned but the damage on their bodies took longer to repair and so it extended the changing." Bella bit into her lower lip for a moment and then spoke.

"Jasper will you tell me about your past one day?" She asked and I wondered why she wasn't asking me to tell her right now. "Maybe when we get where we're going?" She added

"I will tell you Bella because I believe you deserve to know but its not pretty and I have done some terrible things" I warned "But if you would like me to tell you when we get there I will" She smiled at me and nodded

We decided to stop at a cafe mid afternoon I took a quick glance at a map as I thought about where we would stop at the night and also picked up a new phone one for me and Bella. When Bella had eaten and freshened up in the ladies room we ere once more on our way. The conversation after the earlier darker one was light we spoke about favourite things music books and movies and I was pleasantly surprised when we fond we like some of the same things although I would never understand her passion for wurthring heights

"Have you ever read it?!" she complained pouting which caused me to laugh which caused her to pout even more. Her emotions changed suddenly and darker emotion came over her and I looked at her to see her eyes glisten with tears.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked sending her some calm but she seemed to shake it off which almost distracted me from finding out why she was upset

"My sister hates the book too" the realisation hit me square in the chest of coarse she would be missing her sister she had only just got her back to lose her again.

"Well then I guess we'll have something in common" saying it was a gamble but it worked she smiled and the pain she was feeling lightened.

Eventually it was time to stop for the night Bella had been starting to doze off for the last hour and I knew she wouldn't sleep comfortably in the car

I pulled up into a motel slightly mad at myself that it wasn't a nicer place I should have done some research at the last stop to see where the best place was I almost drove out of the car lot but Bella's emotions stopped me she was relieved and I knew she didn't care as long as it was a bed.

I booked us into a twin room mainly so Bella wouldn't be embarrassed and when we entered the room I saw Bella smile she moved to the bathroom with her back pack and came out five minutes later the smell of min coming from her and in sweat pans and an old slightly too big t-shirt.

"Thanks Jasper" she said tiredly as she climbed in the bed and I was surprised that the sheets were at least clean although there was a faint smell to the room that was familiar to that of old socks I wasn't sure if Bella was able to smell it or if it was just my heightened senses but even if she did she didn't show it. It didn't take long for Bella to go to sleep and I began to plan out the next days journey we had made it a good distance and I hoped that we wouldn't have to stay another night in a motel but decided I would consult Bella in the morning on what we should do.

I sent an email to the company that were taking care of the property and warned of our arrival and my wish that all services be turned on when we arrive. I sat going over the days events and the conclusions made on my gift it was strange to feel like a weight had been lifted the same weight I had once believed would never lift that I was weak that I didn't deserve the family I had or their love and support.

I took out my new phone it took only a moment to input all the numbers I did the same for Bella's and then decided to call Peter

"It's about god damn time Major" Peter sounded frustrated "I've been having the feeling you would call all day its annoying" Peter was gifted in his own way although he would never admit it he had a sixth sense of sorts not like Alice more like a gut feeling it was annoying because it meant he was nearly never wrong.

"I'm with a human fucker I needed to wait till she went sleep" the word human felt dirty in my mouth but I didn't know how Peter would take the information.

"Is it that Bella girl that twat told us in no uncertain terms to stay away from the last time we visited?" It was a well know fact that Peter and Charlotte hated Edward with a passion the first time they met he had chastised them on their diet before even learning all the facts where as I stopped drinking human blood because of the emotions that went through the human at the time whether they were good or evil it didn't matter, they dined on a mixture mainly because Charlotte got sick of the nomadic lifestyle just after I met the Cullens and gave the diet a go they just don't deny their cravings and go hunt in a large city for the cretins of society all Edward had seen when they had arrived for a visit was the red eyes and that was it they were scum to him. I went on to tell Peter what had gone on and ask if he wanted to join me in Virginia.

"Well of course we'll come Charlotte's being dying to see you and we are due a move anyway been here 9 years" Peter announced and I laughed it was easy for them to stay in one area longer as they didn't actually interact that much with humans so no one really noticed them they also mainly lived in cities rather than towns and so it was easy to go longer without suspicion. "we'll pack up here and meet you there in a few days"

"I'm sure Bella and Charllote will get along great" I said and I heard him chuckle

"yeah would be nice for her to have a friend" Peter rarely spoke like that but he was becoming worried that Charlotte wasn't fully happy he knew that she loved him but he thought she needed a friend but with how they both came into this world they both mistrusted any Vampire that wasn't themselves or me so making friends wasn't easy and because of Edward Char refused to make an effort with the female Cullen's as she wanted nothing to do with Edward and I hoped she wouldn't hold it against Bella. I hung up with Peter moments later I was just about to get up and go for a walk when I froze at her voice

"Jasper..." Her voice was clear and I knew she was still asleep and I knew she talked in her sleep because Edward had told us but still hearing Bella say my name in her sleep made me turn back and go to her bed her emotions were strange it wasn't quite a nightmare but wasn't pleasant either but when she had said my name she had felt hope "Jasper please..." she mumbled I decided then to help her in her sleep I placed my hand on hers and sent her a wave of peace and calm

"it's ok Bella I'm here don't worry" I told her as her emotions evened out and she was once more sleeping peacefully and I knew she wouldn't dream any more but still I stayed crouched at the side of her bed my hand on hers watching her sleep.

 **AN SO I wasn't sure how to end this chapter but decided to do it here I much prefer writing in Jaspers POV than Bella's and if your waiting for the darker side of jasper don't worry you will get him just wait till someone threatens her anyway I hope you enjoyed it I have a few days off so will be working on chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long AN: So I have been thinking about what part the pack may play in this story and I have to be honest I don't see them in it although I am still undecided in a lot of things so if you would like to see the Pack in the story please let me know and think you to those who have commented on this story. Also some may be wondering why Jasper never picked up on the fact that Edward was not mated to Bella but it is explained a bit in this chapter although its not something that will be dealt with in much detail. Also my timeline may be a little off as I got most my dates and some of the abilities from the net so some may be wrong or different if I am wrong please let me know and I will see if I want it changed I know that in the books Peter and Charlotte do not have any abilities but in this story they do there is a reason for it which will be revealed later.**

 **Bella POV**

The dream started how it always did in the darkness of the forest me chasing after something but this time I knew it wasn't after Edward and I knew I wasn't alone. The feeling something was after me made me push my legs further and I tripped this is where Iris had found me but I knew she wouldn't be the one to save me this time, I tired to think of who would help me save me from what ever it was chasing me and I heard a chilling laugh from the distance and I looked up shocked to see Jasper standing just out of reach

"Jasper" I said calling out to him "Jasper please" I called again when he didn't move and there was another laugh he seemed to shimmer for a moment then moved bending down taking my hand his mouth moved but the words didn't come out at the same time he was telling me he was here and not to worry and then the forest and darkness were gone and a sense of peace came over me and then there was nothing but that feeling.

When I awoke I was surprised to find I actually felt refreshed it had been many months since I had not immediately awoken already tired and in need of coffee to get through the day. I stretched and smiled at the feeling that soon turned to dread when I found myself alone in the room I couldn't stop the panic that filled me at the thought that I had just been left here. It soon turned into the relief when Jasper came through the door carrying a drinks holder with two hot drinks cups and a paper bag which brought with it a wonderful smell. Jasper smiled at me and approached the bed.

"I wanted to get you breakfast for when you awoke to save some time but I didn't know what to get so I got some waffles if that is ok" He passed me the bag and I opened it to find a container inside were waffles covered in syrup they smelled mouthwatering and before even saying thank you I took the plastic fork and dug in the first bite was heavenly and was thankful that I seemed to have some appetite.

"They are wonderful Jasper thank you so much" he placed the cups on the table beside the bed and I glanced at them confused

"Ones tea and one is hot chocolate" He told me and I smiled grabbing the one that was tea and adding a sugar before taking a sip of the steaming liquid there with sachets of milk in the holder and I took one and added it when the tea tasted a little strong for my liking.

"Thank you Jasper" I wanted to hug him for his consideration but didn't want to push it although we had spoken a lot yesterday and he had hugged me I didn't want to ruin the friendship we were starting to build by making him uncomfortable. As I ate Jasper watched with the same look of fascination all the Cullens wore when I ate in front of them .

"So I have our trip planned, apart from whether or not we will be stopping tonight if we didn't stop we could arrive in our destination by about 1am but you might be uncomfortable I wanted to give you the choice" It touched me how he was so considerate and I smiled.

"As long as you let me shower before we leave here and there is a bed when we arrive I don't mind continuing till we get there" Jasper smiled and I was glad that it seemed to please him that I was choosing to not stop again tonight

"That is what we will do and yes there is a bed there and you have more than enough time to take a shower I wasn't expecting you to be awake just yet and allowed for an hour after you awoke before we left." I nodded and returned to finishing my breakfast. When I was done and stepped into the shower a sigh escaped my lips I had been increasingly self conscious about my hygiene having not had a shower in several days and using what little chance I had to freshen up in rest stops. The hot water helped ease the tension in my mussels and the smell of my shampoo relaxed me even further. I couldn't be help but think of the events that had lead to me to running away with Jasper of all people if you had told me 3 months ago that I wouldn't be able to forgive Edward or that I would be willing to leave forks, I wouldn't have believed it because three months ago if Edward had returned and told me everything the same I think the outcome would have been different and I wondered at which point had my mind changed was it him admitting his lies was it the way he told me I wouldn't have to worry about the voltori having so little regard for my sister or was it simply it had gone too long had my heart started to heal, had I finally realised that although I would never be happy as just a human and that if I never saw his family again it would destroy me, Had I realised that I didn't need him as much as I though I once had.

By the time I was out the shower Jasper had put the bags back in the jeep apart from my backpack that now contained my dirty cloths and soap.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and I smiled nodding and leaving the room Jasper went to check out and I climbed into the truck my mind still going over the past few months and then I realised that it was no use dwelling on it after all what would happened because I knew although I would have changed the situation with Iris and the Voltori I wouldn't want to change where I was now.

 **Jasper POV**

I watched Bella sleeping and soon I didn't need to send her any calm as peacefulness settled in, I had never understood why Edward had gone to Bella's house every night to watch her sleep but I think that now I could understand it a little better her mind being silent to him may have afforded him some quietness that he could get no where else. It bothered me some that I had not seen that the two were not mated Bella's love was overwhelming that I didn't think it was possible for a human to love that much and so I assumed that it was only possible due to the mating bond. I analysed Edwards feelings he always desired Bella had a passion when she was around when he protected her he was certain of his actions and I truly believed he loved her but now with everything

that has been revealed I saw his emotions in a different light and I found myself wishing I had taken the chance to do him some more harm when I had it.

I decided to go get Bella some Breakfast it and headed out thankfully there was a breakfast shop a few streets away and as it was clouded over I decided to walk. it wasn't very often I walked in public my lack of control around humans had kept me from doing it but now with the knowledge that my gift played apart in that control I decided to take up my old hobby. Once Peter and Charlotte had come back for me and I was out of the hell that was the southern wars I enjoyed walking the streets whenever I could. I would never walk in the same streets I hunted because I knew that the act would taint what I once felt was a sacred place even Peter and Char kept away from those streets. It wasn't that I cared for the humans in fact I never saw them as more than food it was simply a case of there are just some places you do not eat.

 _It was March 7_ _th_ _1927 I had been with Charlotte and Peter a little over a year and I was still finding it hard to get used to the idea that I was in respect free. Charlotte was still nervous around me although it was much less now that we were finally far enough away from Texas and it had been nearly a year that it was unlikely Maria would send someone after me. I was giving the two of them some space they needed it and if I was honest I needed it too, it was then walking down the street passing a cafe that I felt it, it was a human emotion one from a human that knew nothing of the things that lurked in the night of the danger that stood just a few feet away and somehow it calmed me where nothing else had._

I recalled that first night and sighed as those emotions once again filled my senses, it wasn't that they were all good emotions no some were downright awful but these emotions of everyday life were so trivial to me that it took my mind off the guilt of what I had once done and so when my own emotions got to much when I couldn't stop thinking about the thousands I had murdered I would walk down a busy town street and soak up all the daily emotions of humans and for just a short time no matter what they felt it made me feel better. The very same action had led me to meeting Alice in 1947 and that led to meeting the Cullen's then Bella, and yet as I walked down the street it was different it no longer had the same effect and I wondered why I didn't let it bother me for to long maybe it was just the way that the modern day town was more impatience the feeling of needing to be somewhere was constant in almost all the humans it was an emotion that seemed to be common now everything had changed. As I entered the store the smell of Human food filled my nose and I hid my grimace I hadn't had to buy anyone a meal in my entire life apart from ordering coffee and taking random items at the lunch line I didn't have any experience. The girl at the counter was annoyed and as I listened to the man in front of me complain at her about how his toast had been cold and he wanted a refund I knew why she was annoyed.

"Sir we served you twenty minutes ago if you have only just touched your toast then it is going to be cold." The girl spoke slowly her tone was like that of a adult explaining to a child why something was a certain way and it made me smile when the man became even more irate although his emotions told me he was lying.

"I don't care what you say the toast was cold when I began to ate it I did not pay for cold toast!" he slammed his fist down on the counter and the servers anger spiked

"Actually sir you didn't pay for the toast at all Toast is a free add on to the meal you brought therefore there would be no refund to make if you would like some more toast then I will happily get you some but there is nothing more to be done" She ground out the man swore at her but quickly turned and made his way out of the shop his emotions telling me that he had being trying to scam the shop.

"Good morning Sir my name Is Sarah and I will be serving you this morning what can I get you?" The server said as I approached the counter her voice barely remaining calm but I knew she wasn't angry at me so I let it pass when I didn't immediately decide she started to become annoyed but she tried to calm herself and so decided that I wouldn't mess with her although I was tempted.

"Well Sarah me and my sister are passing through and she didn't eat last night I'm not sure what she would like for breakfast" I said although something about the sentence upset me some way "what would you recommend?" She seemed relived and quickly told me that the best dish were the waffles as they were made in the shop from scratch she also suggested tea as the drink but I also ordered a hot chocolate just in case I paid leaving there server a large tip and the surprise that she felt at seeing the tip made me smile

"Thank you sir have a great day" and she meant it.

When I reached the motel again I froze as my hand reached the door as an overwhelming amount of panic hit me and was eased when the moment I had opened the door Bella's emotions turned to relief and I realised she had been scared that I had left her here alone. I decided not to bring it up and would wait to see if those emotions continued. When she realised I had gotten breakfast for her the gratitude I felt made me smile and although the waffles smelt awful to me I could tell that Bella truly enjoyed them.

While she got showered I took not of the relief she felt when I heard her enter the shower and checked my email to make sure that all the services would be on I wanted Bella to be able to have a hot shower when ever she needed it I took the bags to the car and when Bella came out the smell of Strawberries filled the air Bella's hair was still damp when we left the room and I went to check out.

We were back on the road a few moments later and I found myself considering what I would tell Bella about my past and was surprised to find that I wanted to tell her everything I knew what that would mean it would mean that she would likely no longer trust me and maybe not want anything more to do me and worse yet she may fear me but I wanted her to know I wanted her to see all of me including the darkest part of me.

The journey passed the same as the day before we talked about random things and Bella would occasionally feel saddened when anything we spoke about reminded her of her sister.

"Was it all a lie?" the question came after we had made a stop for her to eat lunch I was surprised the conversation had been mostly light and this was a much more wrought subject I didn't answer straight away even through I knew what she was asking and my hesitation made her define it "Between Edward and me I mean."

"No, it wasn't he truly did care about you if he didn't he wouldn't have saved you so many times he was attracted to you I can tell you that but I don't think he truly understood what that meant." I told her and I was being honest as possible without hurting her the fact of the matter was Edward was more attracted to her blood but still he had liked her I just didn't know the extent of which was to the blood and which was to her "And without being able to hear your thoughts it pulled him in"

"But we aren't mates" she said it as a statement and I nodded

"No Bella you and Edward are not mates" I reached over and took her warm hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze. I felt her embarrassment and knew she wanted to say more so I gave her encouragement with my gift making her feel safe and letting her know that she could say anything to me

"What if I can't handle it on my own?" Her voice was only just above a whisper.

"Bella what ever happens you will not have to go through it alone when your turned I will be there I will help you through it all I won't leave you alone" I squeezed her hand once more "I know it will take time for you to believe me" I said as I felt the doubt that was hidden just beneath the appreciation.

"It's just he promised never to leave" she said anger replacing the doubt as she spoke about what he said "Then he tells me that he doesn't want me that I am not good enough" I don't think she meant to say it out loud but I glanced at her.

"He said that?" She looked at me shocked then slowly nodded "I know that he lied to us when we left but what did he say to you?" He had never told us and Alice couldn't clearly see what it was her visions of past events were always fuzzy to her. "you don't have to tell me" I assured her letting her know that I wouldn't be influencing her to make her tell me. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Maybe when we get there?" and I knew she meant that when I told her about my past she would open up about what was very painful for her. I gave her a smile and a nod in reply and the conversation once again turned to lighter subjects.

The sun was starting to set when Bella yawned I asked her if she wanted to stop but she denied it telling me she would be fine eventually she dozed off and I turned the seat warmers on so at least she would be warm, her sleep was not restful and she kept jolting awake but she still refused for us to stop. It was just before midnight when we entered the property and I put my foot fully down knowing there was nothing that would be able to catch me speeding silently I cursed speed stops and cameras.

"Bella we are nearly there" I spoke loudly and sent her a jolt of energy I had promised to make sure she was awake for when we arrived she wanted to see the house. Her eyes opened and she moved to stretch before realising the seat bent was stopping her from moving properly

"Jasper?" she asked slightly confused as the sleep melted away

"We are almost there." I told her and I felt excitement from her. A few minutes later the trees thinned into a large open field and as the ground levelled out the house came into view.

"Wow you Cullens love your houses don't you" I laughed

"This isn't a Cullen house, this is mine I brought the property back in the 1920's I hadn't even met Alice yet, each member of the family own their own property a place they can go to if family life gets a little to much" I didn't add that I usually retreated to this place when I slipped

"Well its beautiful" she stated and it made me smile knowing she liked it we parked up out front there was a large porch that framed the front of the house with a set of double doors. The building itself was made of wood and glass like most the houses owned by any one of the family it was one of the larger homes with nine bedrooms each en-suite and two separate bathrooms there was a study both downstairs and up and there was a large library at the rear of the house I had paid to make sure that it had all the modern day things we would need although I knew that there was currently no television in the house and knew I would be rectifying that as soon as possible. Having a television in the house was useful when the house was full of vampires it helped to give the illusion of privacy when someone was speaking to someone in confidence or when one was having an intimate moment with their mate it was easy to focus on the noise of the television and it would help Bella when she becomes a newborn focusing on a certain set of sounds helps the feeling of being overwhelmed.

We stepped out of the jeep and I grabbed Bella's bags leaving mine where they were she stood staring at the building for a few moments then moved forward. We entered the house and the smell of a unknown human and wood polish assaulted my nose all the furniture had been uncovered and all the wood dusted there were a few open windows upstairs and I knew I would have to turn the heating on for the night Bella yawned and I almost laughed she was tired and fighting it.

"Bella Why don't we find you a room and you can get some rest you can explore in the morning" She looked at me biting her lower lip debating what to do then nodded

"Just stick me in any room" She stated

"Then follow me" I moved towards the left hand stair case their were two one on each side of the hall both curving round so they practically met at the top. Bella followed me her hand on the banister keeping her steady and I waited for her at the top of the stairs the house had two bedrooms that would be classed as the master bedroom both the same size both with walk in dressing rooms and large en suite bathrooms I moved to the one on the left side of the house. When I opened the door for her she froze in place her eyes going large.

"Jasper I can't take this room its too big" She protested and I laughed

"You told me to stick you in any room and this is the room I am putting you in" I wasn't going to tell her that all the bedrooms were nearly as large only the dressing rooms differed in size.

"Fine!" she huffed and I knew it was only because she was so tired that she wasn't going to argue she moved into the room and I realised that she was a little mad at me so I said goodnight and closed the door. I monitored her emotions and I knew that deep down she liked the room the feeling of awe coming of her as she moved around the room was growing. Eventually I heard the taps in the bathroom go on then off as she brushed her teeth before she climbed in bed at long last she sighed and I knew that she found the bed comfortable.

"goodnight Jasper" she whispered and I sent her a wave of acknowledgement "I'll see you in the morning" she said louder and I smiled and when her emotions settled and I knew she was asleep I decided I needed to go for a quick hunt I may have more faith in my control but being in a confine space with her for two days had made my throat more than a little bit saw. So after turning the heating on and closing the windows I left through the back and ran into the forest I needed to prepare myself for the next day and I wondered if she would want to know everything tomorrow or would she wait a few days of what I had learnt about her I guessed it would be the first one. I just hoped that no matter what she thought of me after she learned the truth she would still be able to find some happiness here.

 **AN a little fluffy I know but I promise drama will come after all Bella still needs to be turned and what about Victoria I am so going to enjoy doing the darker parts hopefully will get the next chapter done tomorrow Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN so last chapter Bella an Jasper this chapter is more a look at what everyone else is up to may swing back to Bella or Jasper at the end but I really feel that the other characters need some attention I will have occasional chapters like this just to break up the what I feel is slightly boring parts of the story.**

 **Alice POV Two hours after Bella and Jasper left.**

I stepped into the small kitchen of Bella's house it looked just as it had when I had arrived here to comfort Charlie when I thought she had died, the only difference now was that Bella was not going to come walking in to find me and there was a stack of envelopes on the table. I had know long ago that Bella found it easier to express what she felt in writing and although I had never received the emails I had seen her write them. I approached the table and saw the the letter at the top of the pile was addressed to me, I hesitated before picking it up I hadn't seen what she had written and I was nervous of what it may say I sat down at the table and took a deep unneeded breath before opening the envelope and taking the single piece of paper out.

 _Dearest Alice,_

 _I am not entirely sure what is going to happen any more, I know I did the right thing not taking Edward back but it still hurt but I knew that I would never get the happiness I had before you all left back by just forgiving him. I know that your leaving and I don't know how long for but I know that we won't see each other for along time and it was important for me to let you know that I forgive you I may not be able to say the words but I do. When you all left it tore me apart I would like to think that if I had at least been able to say goodbye I would have handled it better and I would like to say I would change things but I wouldn't, if Edward hadn't broken me so much Iris may have never felt the need to come back to me. So I forgive you and I thank you and I want you to know that no matter what you will always be my sister. I hope that whatever your leaving to find brings you the greatest happiness._

 _Forever your loving sister_

 _Bella._

I chocked back a sob and knew if I was capable of crying I would be, I knew we would see each other again and I knew we would be a family again although I knew things were going to be different and as I was picking up the stacks of letters ready to see them delivered I had a vision it was a vision I had once before Bella as a Vampire behind her stood someone else a smile on his face I smiled sadly mainly because I knew it would mean I wouldn't be able to see them until after the vision came true but the look on their faces made me so glad I had made the decisions I had made as the two people I had cared most for found happiness together. I decided to deliver Charlie's first and made my way out the house heading towards the police station.

 **Charlie POV**

I leaned back in my chair as the officers outside moved about If I was honest I was depressed angry and hungry all at once. Bella had been right in the things she had said I had failed as a father I couldn't protect my oldest daughter and I just prayed that whatever had happened to her she had found peace. Life fell apart after she went missing Renee blamed me and forks for what had happened and I refused to leave forks thinking maybe that if I were to ever find her it would be here.

"Cheif?" Officer Lawrence knocked on my open the door

"What is it Danny" I said trying to sound cheery it was no use the whole station knew I was in a bad mood and although some had guessed it had to do with my daughter not one realised that it was also the anniversary of when Iris went missing.

"There is an Alice Cullen to see you" He told me I stood immediately and nodded at him to send her in unsure on what I should suspect. It was true Bella's best friend glided in looking a little sad something I had never seen her like before.

"Hi Charlie" She greeted

"Hello Alice what can I do for you?" I answered taking my seat again I couldn't bring myself o welcome her properly after seeing what the Cullen's departure had done to Bella she tried to hid it but she had been devastated. "Have you all returned?" I asked contemplating going and seeing Bella if they had returned then maybe I could prove to her that I did care about her.

"We were on our way to visit Family in Alaska and Esme wanted to check on the house So I thought I would stop by and see Bella" I immediately went on the defensive wondering what Bella had told her

"Well what are you doing here then" My tone a little rude I liked Alice I did but her brother was a whole other matter

"Well I went to your house her truck was in the drive but she wasn't home I figured she wouldn't be angry if I went in and waited." I nodded in agreement as she tentatively told me she had practically broken into my house "When I entered the kitchen I found this" she moved to the desk and placed an envelope with Bella's handwriting on it the word _Dad_ looked up at me. I was confused why was she writing me a letter and a feeling of dread filled me "I was worried so I thought I'd bring it here" I nodded taking the letter then looking at Alice.

"You should go Alice if its anything serious I will let you know" In truth I didn't want her to witness what ever reaction I might have and I was terrified that it would be Bella telling me she was leaving and that it was all my fault.

 _I'm sorry Dad._

 _It's not enough that word I know what I was did was wrong the things I said to you were despicable of me and for that I can not apologise enough. I don't know what made me say them I was angry I guess and I was taking it out on you. I wanted to tell you that I know that Iris's disappearance wasn't your fault that you did all you could to find her and I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I wish I could stay. I'm leaving and I'm not sure where to just that I can't stay here and I can't go to mum I need to find myself something is missing and I know I can't find it here. I want to ask you not to look for me that I need time I will call you when I've settled somewhere and let you know I am safe. Please forgive me and know that I love you daddy I'll see you again one day._

 _Love always Bella_

I closed my eyes as tears welled up in my eyes, I wanted to immediately start tracking her down but something stopped me I decided to give her some time If I didn't hear from him within a month I would track her down and bring her home.

 **Carlisle POV**

I held Esme close to my chest the last few days had been days had been difficult to say the least first we thought that Bella had died then we believed we were going to lose Edward as well It had felt as if the family was falling apart, thankfully Bella had gone to save Edward and they had all come home safe. I found myself worried about Bella's sister I knew Aro was a man of his word and she would be allowed to leave once Bella was turned but he was also very manipulative Alice had told me that Aro had only agreed that Iris would be able to leave once Bella was turned he had not guaranteed how she would be treated and with what Alice had seen in her visions I couldn't help but be concerned.

"Do you think Jasper and Bella will be ok?" Esme asked and I held her slightly tighter

"I believe so Jasper needs this chance to prove himself and Bella needs this to heal" I answered although there was some concern over Jasper's control I believed if he was able to get to know her and spend some time acclimatising himself to her scent there would be no danger. Alice entered through the door looking a little panic stricken both me and Esme were at her side in an instant

"Alice what's wrong?" she looked up at me

"I had a vision after I gave Charlie his letter he's going to give Bella a month to contact him and if she doesn't he'll start looking for them only it will lead to a lot of death I don't see how but If Bella doesn't call him in the next month Charlie will die"

"Then we'll call Jasper and tell him..." She was shaking her head before I had even finished the sentence

"We can't If we contact them before the two months is up then something bad will happen to Bella and I can't see if she gets turned in time" Alice was devastated her visions gave her much insight in to many things but when trying to see so far ahead when there were still so many decisions to be made she would find herself feeling useless I pulled her to me.

"How about we give it a few weeks if Bella still hasn't called her father we will have to take the chance and call them we'll warn Jasper and make sure he is prepared to turn Bella at a moments notice." Alice's eyes unfocused and then nodded

"It's still fuzzy but the best outcome" She admitted she took in a few deep breaths then pulled away pulling a envelope out of her bag "I promised Bella I would get this to you." She handed it to me before leaving heading up the stairs pulling another two envelopes from her bag. I turned the envelope over to reveal mine and Esme's names written in Bella's hand writing I glanced at Esme who was looking down at it with the same look on her face, we went back to the sofa and sat back down

"Shall we?" I nodded and opened the letter.

 _Dear Carlisle and Esme_

 _I wanted to write this letter to tell you how much your family means to me when I refused Edward I was so determined to keep the rest of you in my life that I didn't take the time to consider what that might mean that it could fracture your family, that was not my intention it's just before you all left I believe that I made a connection with you all, both of you treated me as one of your own and for once in my life I felt what it was like to be the one taken care of I wanted you to know that I understand why you all left with him and that although it hurt I can forgive you. I hope you in turn can forgive me for all the trouble I have brought you._

 _With all my love Bella._

"Oh my sweet girl there is nothing to forgive" Esme murmured

"Don't fret Esme we will see her again and we'll show her just how much she means to us too" I reassured and she once again hugged herself to my chest.

Emmett POV

We were sitting in our old room when Alice entered greeting us quietly handed both me and Rose a envelope with our names on it we glanced at each other and she came to sit by me as I opened mine.

 _Dear Emmett_

 _I don't know what else to say than thank you Alice told me how much you fought for me when Edward came back and told you all to leave even when you thought it was me that didn't want contact, I want you to know that you are like a brother to me and I hope that when we see each other again you will give me one of you bear hugs I think I missed them most while you were gone look after yourself and Rosalie and know I love you Brother bear._

 _Your sister Bella_

"I swear Edward is going to pay for hurting my little sister" I growled Rosalie rubbed my back in a calming gesture.

"We'll see her soon babe" She smiled gently at me leaning in to give me a quick kiss before returning focus to her own letter she was nervous of that I could tell so I took the letter and opened it for her.

 _Dear Rosalie_

 _I know we spoke in the car but I felt I needed to tell you that I understand why you treated me the way you did and I wanted to thank you for looking out for me in that way and although you may not agree with my decision I hope that one day you will understand it was the only option left to me. I hope one day we may become friends or even sisters I hope when we meet again we can both get to know each other take care of Emmett and yourself._

 _Love Bella_

"I was so awful to her before how can she just forgive me?" Rosalie had been wondering the same thing since she told me about the conversation in the truck.

"Because Bella is Bella" I told her Rose laughed and leaned into kiss me once agin "I can think of a few ways you can take care of me babe" a devilish grin appeared on her lips and all the troubles of the last few days melted away as we distracted each other with touch.

 **Iris POV the morning Jasper and Bella arrive in West Virginia**

I sat with my legs crossed beneath me my eyes closed breathing in deeply it was the closest thing I could get to meditating as a Vampire. I had been here nearly four days and today was the day I would be summoned once more to the throne room and be forced to witness all the vampires in the castle feed, I also knew that Aro would offer me to partake like he had done only moments after my sister had made it out of that godforsaken room. I had known showing Aro mind would allow me to bargain for my sisters freedom and was glad when I was able to hide large parts of myself from him without him getting suspicious I hadn't been sure my gift would work in such a manner but thankfully it had it meant I could keep an eye on Bella like I once had without the Voltori finding out anything that was happening states side. I looked back on the last few days and I had a very good Idea of the people I hate and the ones I don't. Aro was top of my list of who I hated he had seen how I was turned and it amused him to experiment on me to see if my control at the time had been due to circumstance or if I truly did have it in me to withstand blood for so long. Caius I hated purely on principle he was the epitome of nasty he enjoyed making his meals suffer he also made my list of being hated because not five minutes after my sister had left he had opened his mouth to tell Aro that he had made a mistake and that my sister should be killed. Marcus was someone I did not hate he seemed disconnected from everything and I was determined to find out why although I wasn't going to use my gift just in case Aro did see something he couldn't know that I could find out any information with just a thought and if he happened to catch a glimpse of my sister I could explain that I could see people I had met I doubt he would see anything but I had to be careful. The guard I had split opinions on and couldn't decide if I hated them or not the one the ones I did hate with a passion were Jane and her brother Alec I had to endure her torture for several minutes when I had growled at Aro when he had asked me why I would not feed and I wanted nothing more to inflict the same pain something I was quite capable of now that she had done it to me.

"Aro has requested your Presence" Felix the largest of the guard spoke as he entered the room I had been given and been told I could not leave I stood up and moved to the exit. "Still not talking?" He laughed I didn't answer I was refusing to communicate with anyone and they all found it rather amusing.

We reached the throne room and we were announced by one of the guard I hadn't bothered to learn the name of.

"Iris it is so good to see you today" Aro laughed descending from his seat and taking my hand before I had even offered it "I'm very sorry you find it so dreadful here but I assure you as soon as your sister is turned you will be free to leave here" With his hand still in mine I asked him if I would be able to hunt while I was here I knew the answer

"I'm afraid I can not allow that for alas I do not trust you enough to not try and escape you are more than welcome to share in our meals" He laughed letting go of my hand I took a breath I could smell the humans from where I stood and I moved off to the side Jane glanced at me and grinned it was a challenge and I knew it.

It happened the same way it happened the first day Heidi brought in a group of people some old some young and when the doors shut a shiver went down my spine as their fates were sealed I had no choice but to watch as they were practically torn apart the burn in the back of my throat reminded me that I hadn't hunted I tampered down on it enough that I wasn't tempted but I knew with out a doubt it was going to get so much worse, and I wondered if I would be able to hold out long enough.

 **AN Nasty evil voltori what ever will happen there I have my ideas can anyone guess Iris's gift it is very complicated, I felt this chapter might be a little boring or soppy but I wanted to get it done so that when the cullens do reunite with Bella I won't have to go through what was in the letters I had intended to not have charlie in the story before but I have changed my mind I don't think he will play a massive part but then again I changed my mind once, I hope you enjoyed this and will get to work on the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN so you may have noticed that last chapter I did several pov's if you are wondering why Edwards wasn't there is because I find that I wouldn't be able to write one without him coming off like he was going to plan something and I don't want that he will get the letter Bella wrote to him but not for a while. Bella and Jasper talk in this chapter about his past and what Edward said in this story Edward was a little nastier than in the book. Also I wrote a scene earlier about Jasper walking in a street in 1907 it was meant to be later than that so I will go back and change it but for clarification so you don't need to go back its now 1927**

 **Bella POV**

I awoke to light streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows which only took me a moment to realise that they were actually sliding doors that led to a balcony. It was with the light of the sun that I finally saw the room clearly the walls were a light blue large dark blue curtains hung at the side of the glass doors the bed was a four poster the sheets were a pattern of flowers with blue undertones the furniture as a dark mahogany apart from a love seat that was sat in the middle of the room at an angle between the bed and door I hadn't noticed it when I came in but Jasper had placed my bags on it and I remembered I was still annoyed at Jasper for giving me such a large room no matter how beautiful it was as I got up I noticed a folded piece of paper on the bedside table I picked it up and read it 'gone hunting be back soon' I smiled thankful that her had left a note it would stop the panic from setting in. there were two doors opposite the wall with the windows and I decided to pick the closest to the bed which thankfully revealed a bathroom I had a feeling the other would be a walk in closet. The bathroom was also coloured with shades of blue and here was a sunken bathtub in the middle of the room two steps taking you down to it and a ledge going just around three sides laden with soaps and candles that have never been used. The bath looked so inviting but I decided against it instead opting for the power shower in the corner.

When I was finished in the shower and had dressed I checked out the other door curiosity getting the best of me.

"Shit" I muttered as the door swung open I had been correct it was a closet it was as large as the bathroom there was a cushioned bench in the middle of the room two full length mirrors and the walls were made of draws doors and railings and I found I was just glad it wasn't full of clothing. I closed the door deciding that I would explore the rest of the house and if there was a small bedroom somewhere I would simply move into that before Jasper got back. To my disappointment all the bedrooms were large with king size four poster beds and the main bathrooms were twice the size as the one in my room. I explored as much as the house as I could but stopped when I went into the room that was just off the large dining room the Library was huge and every shelf was filled with books I ran my hand across the spines of the ones closest to the door there were books from every genre fiction and non fiction old and new. Some of the books looked to be expensive and there were several volumes in different languages and I recognised some that were in Latin. I came across a copy of Peter Pan that looked to be from the original time it was published as delicately as I could I picked it from the shelf and going over to one of the many comfy seats I sat down and opened the book it was filled with amazing illustrations and for the first time in a very long time I was content to be alone with my thoughts.

 **Jasper POV**

I snapped the neck of the Bobcat before it even realised I was on its back I had to travel further than I wanted to and was glad I had left Bella a note hoping that would keep her from thinking I had abandoned her the sun had already risen by the time I headed back and I wondered if Bella would be awake when I got there. I stopped for a few minutes to get my thoughts in order I wanted to be ready to have tell my story to Bella should she engage the conversation. When I reached the clearing I tested the emotional climate Bella was indeed awake and yet she was peaceful her emotions happy and easy. I didn't want to disturb the emotions so I walked at a human pace up to the house taking 10 minutes to reach the back door. I followed Bella's scent intrigued by what was causing her emotions and not at all surprised when I found her in the library Bella loves books. I stood and watched her for several minutes as she looked at the pages of Peter Pan, after a few moments I cleared my throat, she jumped looking up at me a blush creeping up her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Jasper if you don't want me in here..." I raised my hand to stop her I wouldn't let her think that

"You are more than welcome in any part of this house Bella its your home now too and its about time these books got some attention" She smiled brilliantly at me it was such a sight I resolved to make her smile more. "Bella I wanted to tell you that we will be joined by two of my friends they're Peter and Charlotte." I stated hoping that her calm mood would stop her being frightened but she just became curious

"Are those the friends that visited you last year?" I nodded she became nervous then

"You know they drink human blood on occasion" she nodded biting her lip "I assure you they would never hurt you they don't always drink human blood only when the need arises they drink animal blood mostly" this information did not ease her "you don't need to be afraid"

"What if they don't like me?" She asked her brown eyes wide I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing she was completely serious she was scared they wouldn't like her she became annoyed very quickly at the fact I was laughing at her.

"Bella they are going to love you its impossible not to love you" I explained and her mood swiftly changed she was upset her emotions dark there was an ache in my chest that was what she was feeling "Bella what is it?" I knew I had said something wrong but still I wanted to know just what it was

"If its impossible, why did everyone leave me" she said it just above a whisper "I know you say that Edward told you it was my choice but..." her eyes were full of tears as she remembered I approached sitting down on the table in front of her I took the book from her lap and put it to one side before taking her hands closing my eyes I projected what I had felt when Carlisle and Esme had seen her again what Emmet felt and Alice all the good emotions I had felt of my family directed at Bella I let her feel it She gasped "What is that" tears were flowing down her face and I used one hand to cup her warm cheek she leaned into my touch.

"That is what the family have felt for you, you are loved Bella and I know you are hurting because we made a mistake and its ok to be hurt or angry its ok to want time to heal just know that no matter what you are loved."

"But he said..." She caught herself then and I knew that if I was going to help Bella heal I needed to know what that dick had said to her, I eased some courage and allowed her to feel I was listening.

"What did he say to you Bella?" I prompted and after a moment her emotions turned resigned and I knew she was going to tell me she I pulled my hand from her cheek and put it back on her hands looking her in the eyes and waiting for her to speak

"He said that you were leaving I thought he meant all of us I told him I just needed to grab some things, but then he corrected me he told me it was time that Carlisle couldn't pass for the age he was claiming any more, I asked him if I had done something wrong I told him what happened at my birthday didn't matter it was nothing, he said that I didn't understand what it was like that when I bled in front of you it was like jamming a red hot poker down everyones throats." I had to suppress the anger that flared in me I didn't want to scare Bella into stopping as she continued "He went on to tell me he was sick of pretending that you all were, He said I couldn't understand that I was just human he told me you were all grateful for the distraction I had given but it was time to stop playing with me and move on, He told me he didn't want me that I wasn't good enough I told him I could be that if he just turned me I could be good enough..." She paused there was something more she cast her eyes downward

"What else did he say Bella?" I urged this was causing her pain and it was making me incredibly angry I was starting to keep a tally of just how much pain I owed Edward

"He said that even if I was turned I still wouldn't be good enough" the tears came fast then and she was shaking with her attempts to control herself I moved then from where I was sitting to next to her pulling her into my chest and letting her cry I didn't speak mainly because I didn't trust myself to sound calm I did my best to send her peaceful emotions but it wasn't working and I cam to the conclusion she just needed to let it out. Her hands fisted my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close I was fuming but as her sobs began to ease I began to calm myself there would be plenty of time to be angry at Edward later what mattered now was Bella.

"Bella I want you to listen to me now because it is very important" She pulled back to look in my eyes her face was red and wet with rears her eyes puffy she sniffled as she looked at me and it broke my heart to see her so upset. "Edward does not speak for the rest of the family you were never just a distraction you are a member of the family we all love you as such and if anyone isn't good enough it is him because Bella, human or Vampire you are the best of us." I leaned forward and lay a kiss atop her head her skin was overheated from crying and I could smell her tears and when I moved back the heat lingered in my lips the feeling pleasant. "Now have you eaten anything?" She shook her head and I was glad I had arranged for the kitchen to be stocked. "come on then" we stood and before she moved away I pulled her into a hug it was strange to be comfortable hugging her and I couldn't explain the feeling with in me I wanted Bella to be happy I wanted to comfort her.

"Thanks Jasper" She whispered then pulled away I kept my arm over her shoulders as me moved to the kitchen telling myself I was keeping contact to keep her emotions under control but truth I liked the feeling of her in my arms. "So when will they be here?" Bella asked once she had poured herself a bowl of cereal

"The day after tomorrow is likely" I answered she smiled softly "And they will like you Bella" she nodded and I could tell she didn't believe me I finally sort the true damage that had been done when we left and it made me respect Bella even more because not only had she been able to stand up to Edward but she survived these last few months and if the pain was anything like that of what I felt from her today then it was a miracle she had survived it.

"Will you tell me about your past Jasper?" She asked unsure I smiled although I was nervous.

"Yes Bella I will why don't you finish up and we can go and sit in the living room" A few minutes later we were sat on opposite sides of one of the sofa's facing each other, "Where would you like me to begin?"

"From the beginning?" she broached and I nodded

"I was born in 1844 in Houston, My family from what I remember were farmers I remember I had a little sister but I can't recall her name from a young age I wanted to be a military man and so when the civil war broke out I knew I wanted to fight I lied about my age and I didn't know it at the time but I was naturally gifted able to persuade someone to my liking I rose through the ranks quickly and at the age of 19 I became the youngest Major in confederate history" Bella looked fascinated and I could tell by her emotions that she was listening intently. "It was late summer 1863 we were moving civilians down a known sniper road I was making the last run when I came across three women they were the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my short life their names were Maria Lucy and Nettie I approached warning them of the dangers of the area told them I would escort them to safety they spoke as if I was not there appraising me Maria said that I could be useful she could tell by my uniform I was a major and liked the idea of having a military mind in her group of newborns she approached me and before I even realised what was happening I was burning, I thought I was in hell when I awoke everything was strange and new and when I was offered something warm and soft I started to feed before I even realised it was a human I was feeding from I awoke first from the group the three had chosen to become their new army immediately Maria knew there was something different about me I would later learn about my gift and use it in the most despicable ways imaginable" I didn't dare look at Bella although her emotions told me I wasn't scaring her I was reaching the part that might disgust her. "Most people turned to fight in the southern wars don't survive longer than a year if they get to the end of the first year alive they are destroyed by the ones who created them because of my gift I was deemed to useful to be destroyed and with me the three women regained their lost territories the cost of which was hundred of newborns, I would use my gift to control each new set keeping them compliant when we weren't in battle and enraging them when we were, and when the time came I would end them, eventually the three became argumentative and when I sensed that the other two were plotting against maria I helped her destroy them and claim their land for her own the cycle continued on and on I would turn train and kill the deaths totalling in the thousands and then there was peter his emotions were so different to the other newborns he had a level of control and he knew what was going to happen at the end of the year, he was a good fighter almost as good as me and so I convinced Maria that we should keep him that he could help train the newborns and she agreed for another 4 years the cycle continued only this time peter was there he helped although the emotions were to much by this point and I had to stop caring altogether, by that point I need you to understand that back then I was ruthless countless vampires begged to be spared and I spared none, Peter seemed to be getting frustrated I didn't know why he had asked about sparing a few of the newborns up to be culled but that wasn't my decision one by one I would call one and destroy them when I called her name Peters emotions were frantic and the way she looked at him I used my gift to subdue him when he tried to attack me he screamed for her to run it was not his words that saved them that day but hers she told me I could take her life if I spared his and it awoke something in me only for a moment but a moment was all they needed to run." Bella had moved closer her emotions telling me she still wasn't scared I was telling her I had been an unfeeling monster and still she wasn't frightened "After that maria didn't trust me but she still feared me enough for her not to act I had a nickname back then they called me the god of war even the voltori stayed away, eventually I practically became savage I would kill a newborn for just looking at me the wrong way and Maria was plotting something so I plotted back we may have shared something once before but nothing mattered any more." Bella reached out then taking my hands like I had hers she was giving me her support

"Is that why you have scars?" she asked I looked at her confused "I caught sight of them a few times how did they happen?"

"As you know Bella the only thing that can cut through a Vampires skin is Vampire teeth" she squeezed my hands "you will be able to see them more clearly when you are a vampire they will look threatening all vampires who manage to get out the southern wards alive will have some."

"So how did you get out?" She asked bringing me back to my story

"Peter, He turned up one day taking a huge risk with his life he would later tell me it was his way of paying me back for sparing him he came to tell me about the north where there was no war over territories where if a vampire was hunting I that area you simply went to a different one he told me I should take the chance in that moment I weighed my options I could stay and kill Maria for her plotting or leave that night with Peter and I chose to leave. I stayed with them until 1948" I smiled at the memory

"that's when you met Alice right" I nodded

"We may not be mates but we did love one another in that way for a long time after all she showed me a different way of living and then with the Cullen's I finally found some peace although I will always carry what I did with me."

"It's not your fault Jasper" I was shocked to hear her say that "It sounds to me that you were in a situation you had no real control over you didn't know any better and when you learned you made an effort to change"

"You have to understand Bella back then I wasn't Jasper, Jasper Whitlock was long dead I was simply the Major that part of me is still inside that is the art that took pleasure in the kill the part that didn't care about what lives he was ruining." I was trying to make her see she should be frightened but she didn't move away and her eyes showed kindness and understanding.

"The fact is Jasper you are here you haven' hurt me you have changed from that person and although I know that its a part of you that still exists its not the dominant part" I tried not to look shocked but I was I was not expecting her reaction at all "So tell me about Peter and Charlotte what are they like" I laughed then as she slipped the conversation away from the darkest parts of my past to something easy.

"Peter is a know it all, He's gifted in a way he gets certain vibes and knowledge about things a bit like Alice in away but if he gets a feeling he usually doesn't interfere with the out come unless its to stop something bad and he likes to mess with people he's a bit like Emmett he's a good fighter but doesn't like to fight and he was my first true friend in this life he's my brother" Bella smiled and I smiled back I knew Peter was hard to explain but Bella would understand when they meet "Charlotte is fun loving she got bored of the nomadic lifestyle knew how the Cullens lived and decided to give it ago apart from they don't see going and killing a human as slipping they don't do it often and only hunt criminals if they do it. Charlotte likes shopping but she's not as fanatical about it as Alice is she's also a little wild and has a mouth on her she is also gifted she sees peoples auras and if she touches a person she can get an even more detailed sense of who they are."

"They sound like amazing people" Bella announced and we allowed the talking to die down occasionally asking each other things about our past staying away from the painful as much as possible and when it was time to move again and for Bella to eat I felt lighter somehow and I realised that I had been dreading telling her my story and she had taken it all in stride I had told her more than I had told anyone and even through she knew more than anyone there was still more to tell and she knew it but she simply smiled and told me the rest would come later and I knew that I would tell her anything and I wondered what was happening to me.

 **Peter POV**

"Char?" I came into the room to find her sitting on the bed "are you done packing?" I asked she shook her head I always worried when she was silent It usually meant something was bothering her "Babe are you ok?" I went down and sat by her

"I like this place" I couldn't contain the chuckle as the pout formed on her lips, we were currently living in Philadelphia in a house but just on the out skirts of the city.

"We'll be back one day and don't you want to see Jasper again?" It had taken a long time for Charlotte to get along with Jasper, when I had first brought him back from Texas his aura had been dark and full of pain, he wasn't intently evil she said but his emotions were dark the things he had done and seen tainted him but as time passed he became more at peace his aura eased and they started to become friends.

"Of coarse I do but..." I prompted her to continue "The girl is Eddie boy's girlfriend what if she thinks the same as him" Ahh there it was I could kick that boys ass for how he made Char feel it normally didn't bother Char what people thought of her his general views on us made Char angry because she knew if he couldn't accept us then he would never truly accept Jasper and he was our family.

"For one Babe the girl is his ex and from what I heard about her she doesn't share his views" I felt a Vibe the and smiled "Babe we're going to have to stop and pick up some electronics Jasper doesn't have a t.v yet" Charlotte laughed then moving so her legs were wrapped around my waste and she was sitting in my lap.

"And he is so going to need one when we are there" she kissed me then pulling away only to smile devilish at me

"Packing can wait!" I growled and she responder with a purr she pushed me back on the bed her hands moving over my body, and yes Jasper was definitely going to need something to concentrate on other than what me and Char would be up to.

Four hours later we decided it was time to resume packing Char seemed to be in a better mood as she finished in the bedroom when she was done she popped her head out smiling.

"I want a treat" she grinned I knew it was a ploy she wanted her eyes red for when she met the human so we would know for sure if she was bothered with it.

"Blood bag or body?" I asked it was something I had yet tell the Major about that in the last few years we had been increasingly using blood bags when the urge would arise. It was mainly because chars gift had grown and now she was able to tell on touch whether or not someone was capable of change and when we hunted it was difficult for her to feed if she wasn't certain that they couldn't change we used to eat any degenerate but now our main focus was for murderers and rapist with the odd drug addict Char always told me that I could still feed no matter what, but I would see the look in her eye and my own gift would kick in and I was just as incapable of ending someone second chance as she was. The blood bags came about one day when the sun had come out suddenly we had to break in a building the smell of blood was so delicious that it took us a moment to gain control of our bodies when we discovered where the smell was coming from it wasn't hard to arrange for a healthy supply to make our way to us.

"Bag but warm it for me please." she game me the most alluring smile that I couldn't deny her warming the blood was time consuming and eventually we had brought a medical machine that did it for us the blood was pumped round in tubes we had rigged it so the blood when it reached the correct temperature was filtered into a flask. It was all sell contained so the scent would only become strong when we opened the flask. It was a experiment when we started unsure if it would work and we were surprised when we discovered that two pints of warm blood was enough to quench our thirst.

"It's ready" I called Char skipped into the kitchen where we kept the warmer I couldn't help but stare as her breasts after all I was a man.

 **AN I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN I'm back sorry for the break I had work so only be able to update on days off I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews follows and faves, it really makes me very happy and I truly am enjoying writing this story, I don't know how many chapters this will be but I do know the story is going to be long theres a lot I want to explore and I really don't want to commit to a sequel also in the description I mentioned Bella dreaming about Jasper but that is no longer going to be a big a Part as I had originally intended I like the flow that I am going I think that once they got any time to spend together they will figure it out so Bella's dreams about about Jasper will be undescriptive filler that and I really don't enjoy writing from Bella's POV that much.**

 **Bella POV**

The first day at the house which I had finally decided was much grander than the Cullen house in forks went by quickly, the hard conversations of the morning had been cathartic and I found myself much more at ease. Jaspers story had been harrowing the pain he had gone through with what he had seen and done was etched into his face, but I knew there was more more pain more memories but I would be there for him when he was ready to tell me. That night I dreamt of Jasper, I saw three women approach him, it was then I noticed he was human I saw as one of the women approached and then after a few moments leaned down and bit his neck I called out his name but they couldn't hear me and I couldn't move closer. When I awoke in the morning the dream faded and I put dreaming of Jasper off to him telling me his story. The day passed as quickly as the one before, Jasper kept me company and we mostly read together it was nice and simple and the day ended way to soon I knew that I would be meeting Peter and Charlotte tomorrow which meant that me and Jasper would no longer be alone and although it had only been less than a week I felt content with just the two of us, and Jasper was becoming a good friend.

I dreamt of Jasper again that night but the details were foggy but I knew it wasn't a bad dream because when I awoke there was a smile on my face. When I finally made my way into the kitchen Jasper was sat reading the newspaper I couldn't help but laugh he looked up raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked and for a moment I couldn't answer as I took in the detail of his honey eyes. I finally shook my head and smiled

"It's nothing you just look so human sitting there reading the newspaper" He chuckled himself then set the paper down.

"I was checking the markets I have some investments." He answered and it made me laugh again.

"When are your friends arriving?" I asked as I pulled out some cereal

"They called this morning, they should be here in about two hours" He informed me and I was once again nervous he laughed at me I picked up some of my cereal and through it at him he stopped and in less than a heartbeat he was around my side of the counter an arm on each side of me, I didn't turn as a shiver went down my spine

"Do you want to play dirty Swan?" He growled playfully and it was my turn to laugh as his cool breath tickled my ear.

 **Jasper POV**

She smelt heavenly to me but I was surprised that the burn in my throat was almost nothing and was mainly caused by the fact I could hear her heart beating. A shiver went up her spine as I appeared behind her and the sound that left her mouth was like wind chimes I froze for a second I needed to get a grip. I cleared my throat and moved and tried not to project the less that gentlemanly emotions I was having.

"So what are the plans for today?" Bella asked looking up at me as I moved back to my seat

"Well once Pete and Char get here we could go get some things for the house" I suggested "You could use a Laptop to finish your classes and graduate"

"Won't that let people know where I am?" She questioned I was already shaking my head.

"No need to worry about that we can hack in and get your records then change the name anyone looking wouldn't find you." She nodded, she pursed her lips then and her emotions switched from a quiet contentment to sorrow and I knew she was thinking of the life she had left behind.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" The question surprised me but then again Bella was always surprised me. "I mean if we..." she paused "If we stopped her I could go back right?"

"If you wanted to go back then yes" she was already shaking her head

"No I couldn't one goodbye is enough Just to go back to disappear again" I knew she wasn't really talking to me she was working things out so I sat patiently waiting "and even if I went back I'd be condemning my sister." She took in a deep breath "Ok so no going back" She looked up at me and the sorrow eased and turned into determination. "So what's the plan?"

"Well in all honesty there's not that much to go on, what did Iris tell you?" If she wanted to dscuss this then that would be fine

"She said that Victoria is gifted that she has a way of avoiding being tracked and escaping sticky situations." I had to contain my frustration at the new information and remind myself that Bella was still human their memories weren't as clear as ours, information didn't always come to the forefront when it was important and by the look in her eyes she knew it herself "Oh god I should have told you all sooner I should have told Alice" Her breathing started to speed up and my frustration left leaving worry.

"It's ok Bella we'll figure it out I am sure Alice will figure it out, hey she probably saw you tell me" I tried to lighten the mood reaching across the counter and taking her hand sending some calm over she relaxed some

"Iris tried to track her but couldn't seem to find her and she wouldn't go to far from me worried that she was missing something." Bella told me "I told her she should turn me, but she wouldn't she didn't think I was making that decision for the right reasons."

"You weren't" I told her "Even now its not the right one..." I paused

"Just the only one" I sighed but nodded, the phone in my pocket vibrated once and I knew it would be a message from Peter "Come on they are almost here" I didn't let go of her hand as I moved and pulled her with me through the house she laughed and I once again wanted to hear more. As we reached the front door I could already pick up the faint sounds of their vehicle, We went outside and I was oddly nervous I wasn't sure why. The made its way into view and the nervousness vanished as I became glad that my Brother was here, I loved Charlotte and she would always be family but we had a rocky start her being able to see my aura from the beginning when she had awoken it was only Peter that had stopped her from being on the chopping block immediately and then again later when Peter came back not only had her mate been at risk but she had to face the monster who should have killed her. Peter was different he woke up to the same hell as his mate but he was different I think he knew even then that he wouldn't remain and although our relationship had started of at just him getting on my good side so I wouldn't kill him, it grew into something life long we were kin. They parked up and exited the vehicle, Peter was grinning as he looked at me and Bella Charlotte came around the car and joined her mate and they approached hand in hand.

"Major what did I tell you about playing with your food" I froze and monitored Bella's emotions at the same time I noted their red eyes, I was about to tell him to shut the fuck up when Bella spoke.

"He's waiting to fatten me up, I would barely make a snack at the moment" She replied we all stared at her, eyes wide open mouths agape and then Peter burst out laughing.

"Oh major I like her!" he almost shouted Charlotte had also started laughing but I was still in shock, I checked her emotions she was calm there was no fear as they approached "Hello sweet thing I'm Peter" he introduced offering his hand and I registered the surprise they had when she reached forward and shook her.

"And I'm Charlotte Sugar," Charlotte moved in and hugged her Bella smiled giving her a hug back "And Peter is right you do smell sweet" Bella blushed and I felt the embarrassment but still no fear even with them staring at her with ruby eyes I still hadn't explained to Bella about their diet but she didn't seem bothered by it.

"It's lovely to meet you two" Bella announced as Charlotte stepped to me and hugged me Peter waited until his mate was clear before he too embraced me.

"So I had a sneaky suspicion that you two were without a Television" He pointed to his car and I rolled my eyes as I saw the package in the back seat "And trust me Major you are going to need it" He laughed pulling Char into his side Bella blushed and I swore at him but even as annoying as Peter was I was happy to have them here. "Or is it us who are going to need it?" I growled at him and swore again.

 **AN So this was a short chapter but I wanted to get it up I hope you enjoyed and Hopefully will have another chapter posted tomorrow**


	8. Chapter 8

**LONG AN so I realised I made a few mistakes one I haven't mentioned Laurent and I have been acting like things happened similar as to new moon so I want you to know that I have come up with a explanation which will feature with in this chapter or the next I also saw in the last chapter Jasper was stressed because he hadn't explained peters and chars diet even through he had in previous chapter I won't be going back and changing so know that although it was mentioned what was meant in the last chapter was he hadn't explained about the people they chose to eat. So my apologises for the mistakes I will try to not make more**

 **Bella POV**

I don't know what made me say it maybe it was the nerves but the moment he called me food I was riled up but when he laughed I relaxed somewhat, Peter was of similar height to Jasper his hair was a few shades darker and his eyes sparkled like rubies, he was grinning like a maniac it reminded me of Emmett. His wife Charlotte was also smiling after I spoke she was shorter than me but taller than Alice she was curvy and her breasts were large. When they approached and Peter offered his hand I accepted it without hesitation he seemed surprised but hid it quickly when he let go Charlotte introduced herself hugging me.

I blushed terribly when Peter made a joke about needing the television and thankfully I was already red when he twisted it around I heard Jasper swear and growl and I wondered what he was thinking.

"I was joking Major Chill" Peter laughed but Jasper didn't relax Peter shook his head and sighed "come on Char lets get the things from the car"

I was sitting on the sofa when Charlotte dropped down by me smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes and I couldn't quite make out the emotion of them.

"Men" she muttered glancing over at Peter and Jasper who were currently trying to place the television on the wall I tilted my head when I noticed something.

"Guys?" everyone froze looking at me and I blushed "Did you guys buy the bracket to put it on the wall" I raised an eyebrow

"Shit" Peter muttered he glanced at Jasper who was trying not to laugh.

"I told you babe" Charlotte said her voice full of humour they placed the television against the wall and Jasper couldn't take it any more and started laughing fully

"Hey these things should come with one" Peter tried to defend I couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we go get one?" Charlotte asked Jasper nodded

"we'll all go I need to buy some things and Bella also need some things" Jasper told them

"I'm fine" I answered but Jasper rolled his eyes at me which irritated me I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him he caught it instantly "stupid vampire reflexes, that was meant to hit your face" I don't know why I was being so brazen especially in a room full of people that could easily kill me but for some reason I felt like I could say anything a feeling I had never had before. Jasper was sitting next to me a moment later sliding the pillow back to where it had been, Charlotte and Peter were laughing as Jasper stared at me intently

"She's a little spitfire isn't she Major" Peter managed to say through his laughter

"She sure is" he agreed it shocked me and my mouth went dry his eyes still boring into mine the honeycomb colour was darker and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

 **Jasper POV**

I looked into the warm inviting brown eyes of Bella, Her heart rate had increased slightly and the blush crept up her face and her scent filled my senses and yet the burn in the back of my throat didn't become all consuming like it once had, even with Peter and Charlotte's thirst lingering, I was able to separate them from my own and although this was the thirst from well fed vampires I was glad that I could separate them from me. Bella's emotions were like a roller-coaster at one moment she would be shy and tentative the next sorrow and worry filled her as her mind would play over the events of the last few months and then there was now her emotions were strong willing and confident and I had to admit I liked this side of her. Peter cleared his throat and my attention was drawn away from Bella and I couldn't help glaring at him he just smiled at me with his usual know all grin.

"Shall we go then?" I stood asking Bella and offering her my hand and couldn't stop the pleasure coursing through me when she reached up and took it. Her hand was warm in mine and it seemed to be warming my entire arm, she stood up using my hand as leverage and then let go I instantly dropped my hand shoving it into my jeans and tried not to mourn the loss of her warmth.

We made our way outside I noticed Bella looking at their car and I knew she didn't want to go in the jeep and I knew she was still aching from the journey here so I suggested their car and the relief on her face made me smile. I slid into the back seat with Bella doing the same from the other side. We were on our way a few moments later Peter drove like a maniac and Bella looked out the window as the trees sped by at an alarming rate.

"Captain slow the fuck down" I hissed so Bella couldn't hear me

"what it's not like I'm going to crash..." He didn't keep his voice low and Bella quickly looked at him his tone did nothing to ease her or me for that matter, but it was Charlotte's response caused me to be more worried.

"Slow it down Peter we don't want another tree incident." She stated calmly but her emotions were also a little concerned, yes if we were to crash we would be fine but the human in the car would not and at this speed I doubt that we would be able to save her.

"What tree incident?" I asked as Peter begrudgingly lowered the speed and Bella relaxed as the trees slowed down visibly.

"I swear to you the tree was just suddenly in the middle of the road" Peter tried to defend he looked to Char for help but she wasn't having any of it.

"You mean you were two busy trying to race Garrett than paying attention to the road." She stated she turned to face me and Bella "Garrett is a friend who was visiting Pete here told him about the modifications to the car bragging that it could go faster than a average vamp so as men usually do they raced, it ended with Pete crashing the car into a tree" Bella started laughing but tried to cover it

"Char why would you tell them that" He whined which only made Bella laugh more and I caught the smile that played on the others lips. The rest of the drive was passed with Idle chatter Peter needed telling twice more to slow down but thankfully Bella found it amusing.

Arriving at the mall Bella groaned we all chuckled at her displeasure.

"It's the only place within an hour drive that we can get all that we need" I explained and she sighed then nodded before getting out the car. "now I want you to go an use that credit card" She looked up trying to make her self look innocent which was easy as she naturally looked that way.

"I forgot it" She answered looking away always a bad liar

"Well its a good thing I didn't" I told her fishing it from my pocket she scowled at me annoyed and I held it out to her "Either you take it and buy something for yourself or I give it Char and let her buy things for you" She looked up at Char seeming to decipher which option was best.

"Trust me Sug' I can give Alice a run for her money when I want to" Char grinned Bella huffed and yanked the card from my hand Char was right she may not be addicted to shopping as Alice but when she wanted she too could be a force to reckoned with.

"Char go with Bella while me and Pete go get the electronics" I stated Bella glared at me as Char went to her side throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Bella lets leave the men to do manly things" Bella smiled then and nodded

"Don't forget the wall bracket guys and make sure you get the right size" She said sarcastically before turning away and walking off with Charlotte.

"So that's Eddie boys girlfriend" Peter stated casually I growled "ok his ex-girlfriend, you like her" he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up fucker, she's been through a lot" I growled as we made our way inside he chuckled.

"you know something Major for an empath you really don't know emotions."

 **Charlotte POV**

Bella had amazed me and yet I was concerned when we had finally arrived at the house they had been waiting outside I had looked up and had to do a double take the Major's aura was different it had been deep reds and purples the last time I had seen him it was after one of his slips and his guilt was affecting his aura but I wasn't worried about the darkness of it I could still easily see the blackness that had been engulfing him when I had opened my eyes to this new life, but now his aura was Blues and purples he still had an air of guilt about him but his aura told me he was more settled than he had ever been. But it was Bella who had made me concerned she had stood next to Jasper but there was no aura and I had to calm myself quickly I had never seen anyone without an aura before. After she accepted Peter's hand shake I had reached forward to embrace her when she had returned the hug I had felt it her essence I covered my shock as best I could but the Major still looked at me strangely and I knew I would have to explain it eventually.

I sat watching Bella as she browsed through the racks of cloths checking price tags and I found it amusing.

"Why don't you want to spend any money?" I asked she looked up and smiled but there was a sadness to it I wasn't sure she was going to tell me until she opened her mouth to speak.

"We never have that much money when I was growing up and since I balanced the checkbook I always knew how much was available to be spent on things like clothes, My mum..." She paused and I could see her thinking "My mum was a free spirit things like money didn't concern her so I always had to reign her in or if and when she did overspend return the items."

"So you always looked after her?" I asked I didn't remember much about my mother and I knew times had changed but I was pretty sure that her relationship with her mother was not the normal.

"Someone had too" She smiled as if remembering a fond memory

"I got a job of my own so I didn't need to ask for things to be brought I didn't want to hurt my mum when she would have to tell me no, but with a job I didn't need to ask." I nodded in understanding but still couldn't quite understand, both me and Pete had been penniless when we left Maria and only once Jasper had joined us did we know what it was like to have money readily available he had been Maria's favourite so in turn she had given him a share of the wealth she obtained when she took over a territory and when Jasper had joined us he had insisted on giving us some of his share insisting we deserved it for what he had done to us we had accepted only when he told us we were the only ones he could make it up to. After he met Alice we invested with the tips that she gave and we now didn't need to worry about money ever again.

"What about your dad?" I asked curious to hear more when she stopped talking

"He sent money but my mum would spend it before it even cleared in the bank when I went to live with him he would put money in my account even when I asked him to stop but it got easier when he showed me that all his bills were being paid and he had more than enough to buy food and cloths" I noted that information in my mind.

"Well Jasper has enough money to run country so don't feel guilty if you want something full price" I mocked noting she had moved over to the sale racks. I stood up walking over to her "I tell you what you buy five items at full price and we'll call it a day and go find the boys" She nodded after a moment of thinking it over returning to a rack she had spent the most time at she pulled at a light blue jumper it looked comfortable and I could tell she liked it she was about to take a look of the price tag when I took it from her "no looking at prices just get things you like" she pursed her lips for a moment before carrying on in the end she chose another jumper this time a deep purple turtle-neck a pair of faded jeans a white t-shirt with swirling black patterns on it and a pair of winter boots that looked comfortable with a faux fur lining, the total was 198 dollars she hesitated looking at the price then looking at me. "Buy these items Bella or I will go and add another ten of my choosing" I warned knowing that it was going to be along time before Bella swan brought anything for herself without some sort of threat.

"Fine" she muttered under her breath before paying for the items.

"Good girl" she glared at me which cause me to laugh as I grabbed the bags from the counter "Lets go find the boys shall we?" She nodded falling into step quite literally I steadied her with my free hand and we moved out of the store.

"So do you have any hobbies?" the question was so normal that I almost stoped in my tracks I knew I had been worried for nothing about Bella and her being anything like Eddie but still it was shocking to see just how relaxed she was around us.

"I like to paint" I answered honestly "although I haven't done it in a while"

"Why not?" She seemed to see something on my face that made her speak again "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me"

"No it's ok, I just haven't painted since I was human." I saw her face become even more curious but she didn't speak again and yet I continued telling more to this human girl than I had to anyone bar my mate. "It took along time for me to get control of my strength and then with the memories of what happened in the south I didn't feel much like painting I always thought I would get back to it but I never did" She grabbed my hand then and I stopped looking at her

"come on lets go" she pulled me and I followed unsure what was happening "you're staying for a while right?" it was more a question than a statement so I nodded "good" We moved through the people Bella managing to trip a few times but still attached to my hand she managed to avoid falling over when we came to a stop we stood outside an art supply shop "you can teach me to paint" she stated her voice a little more confident

"Bella I'm not sure..." I don't know why I was so hesitant I remembered painting as a human how I had enjoyed it so much why was I afraid of it now?

"Charlotte if you worried about what to paint, you can paint anything because even the darkest of subjects can be beautiful" Bella looked at me and I considered it "Please let me do this it will make Jasper happy I am spending money and I promise if you don't like doing it any more we'll throw it all out" I laughed at that

"alright then Bella" We entered the shop and I was taken away by all the different choices when I was human there weren't that many colours available I would occasionally use flowers from my mothers garden to make a certain pigment even with the belting I got for doing it I never stopped. We loaded our cart with as many colours as they had on offer extra of the base colours to mix shades and many different versions of brushes although we asked for help from the clerk on the type of brushes to use, we also got sketch books pencils and chalks along with several canvasses and I remembered with fondness stretching my own at 12 how proud I had been ad succeeding when it came to checking out I wondered if Bella would change her mind but even as the clerk told her the total almost twelve times that of the pieces of clothing she didn't hesitate in handing it over a look of determination on her face. There was a vibration in my pocket I took out the cell phone and read the message "The boys are finished shopping they'll meet us at the car" I told Bella who nodded I handed her the lightest of the bags which contained the clothes and took the much larger art supply bags in myself. When we reached the parking lot Bella froze and the guilt I had expected to see in the store came on full force

"Oh god I spent so much" she muttered I almost laughed but I couldn't help the feeling of sadness that went through me knowing why she was like this in the first place.

"Don't worry Bella if anything the Major will be happy you brought something." I told her she nodded and continued walking I was right, the Major was happy he looked at the bags in disbelief asking if it was Bella who brought it all when she had tentatively nodded he had smiled brightly at her before taking the bags and placing them in the trunk of the car. "Bella has asked me to teach her how to paint" I told them as we got I the car Peters face lit up as if it was the best news he had all day and I knew he would be happy that I was painting again he had always tried to encourage it.

"That brilliant!" he almost yelled "About damn time Char" he said at a lower tone I playfully swiped him and he grabbed my hand before bringing it to my lips turning to Bella his face serious but smiling "Thank you Bella" He stated before turning the ignition and speeding out of the lot.

 **Peter POV**

Something in my senses was telling me that Bella was important but I didn't know why just yet although I had never seen my Brother more relaxed than I had when he was with this girl even with Alice he held back the guilt of what he had once done ever present fear of losing the family he had in the Cullens keeping him tight lipped about his past. I liked most the Cullen clan Carlisle and Esme were friendly even when our diet was still fully human blood they cared about the Major and I knew they would forgive him anything especially when he had revealed some of what he had done to them although he kept the worst parts to himself, Rosalie and Emmett were fun although Rose was a little self centred she was loyal and she cared for Jasper in the same way I did which made me like her by principle and Emmett was fun he liked to spar I had watched the first time worried I hadn't truly fought anyone since leaving the south and on the odd occasion I had to it never ended well but as Jasper pinned the big Vamp down his mouth a mere centimetre from his neck the fight was over Rosalie then explaining that no one got any scars from the family sparing was all fun and games although I knew Jasper was instructing Emmett not just for fun but so he would be able to protect the ones he loved also. Alice I didn't like that much at first mainly because I thought she was trying to take the Major away from us and in away she did but when we had visited them after they joined the Cullens I was forgiving after all my brother seemed happy I couldn't hold that against her even when I did just a little, Edward however I despised as did Charlotte mainly because he deemed us scum of the earth for following our natural diet and even when we did change it didn't matter to him It wasn't so much what he thought about me a Char but what he thought of my brother because while me and my mate spent little to no time with them Jasper had to live with the prick, the last time we had visited and been told not to hunt in town and to stay away from the human he was dating he was lucky not to lose a limb the way he spoke to me I knew from the Major that he didn't listen to him when it came to fighting relying on his gift so I stood in front of him grinning covering the thoughts of the ways I could beat his ass he may be able to read minds but it had its flaws. When we had got the call about them leaving Forks I was a little shocked at the information that Bella had been left behind apparently she was the twat's mate although I didn't believe it especially after how she had been described to us. Now that same girl was sitting in the back seat and my mate had a smile on her face and I would do anything and everything to see that smile.

"So did you guys get the bracket?" Char teased her eyes lighting up with humour Bella laughed and I groaned

"What have we done Major" I said exasperated he chuckled "To answer you babe yes we did and yes Bella we did get the right size"

"We'll see" I growled playfully at the human and she just laughed while the Major growled back at me "now now boys no fighting over the blood bag" once again we were shocked into silence as Bella continued to giggle the blush coating her face, Charlotte started laughing too and soon we were all doing it the major moved pulling her close to him

"There won't be a fight Bella your all mine" he joked and she ducked her head hiding her embarrassment for the rest of the drive I kept it at a reasonable speed not wanting this particular drive to end.

 **AN so lots of fluff I know there will be drama I promise I just don't want to rush in to it I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to seeing your comments**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN so Iris POV at the end of this chapter had meant to be on the end of the last it gives and explanation into Laurent and what happened and some of the changes to the story I made, if anyone has any questions feel free to message me or leave it in comments if its left I comments I will answer it in the next chapter and if its messages I will message it back.**

 **Jasper POV**

When Bella had appeared with Charlotte with actual bags of things I had sensed her guilt which thankfully lessened when she saw I wasn't at all upset with her, and when Charlotte had announced that she was going to teach Bella to paint the joy that have radiated of the three of them had me filled with joy to. Peter had told me that Charlotte had once loved to paint but neither of us felt right about pushing her back into it after all she may be peters mate but at the end of the day we were the ones who had taken her from that life. I was already making plans to add on a art studio for the two of them even after they said they would just use one of the bedrooms. When we got back to the house which had taken much longer than the journey to the mall we took everything inside Charlotte stole Bella taking the art supplies and cloths with them while me and while me and Peter went back to setting up the television thankfully it was the right size bracket although neither of us would admit we had to ask the clerk for advice. There were four laptops as well one for each of us Peter using the trip to update his and Chars laptop to.

"She's quite a girl" Peter stated as we finished fixing the bracket to the wall "I wonder what she ever saw in the prick" I chuckled Peter always called Edward names especially when they were face to face his favourite pass time during visits was seeing how far he could push Edward.

"I don't know he can be charming when he wants to be" I stated and it was true Edward the judgemental dick that he was could be the sweetest most charming young man you ever meet until you started talking about sex or blood or being a vampire then he was just a dick.

"Well at least she had enough sense not to take him back" I nodded in agreement before I wasn't going to tell him just how much he broke Bella's heart or the things he had said to her to destroy what little confidence she had that she was loved no it wasn't my place to tell anyone that but it was my place to punch the idiot in the face a few times the next time I saw him. "So when are you going to turn her?" Peter asked

"Not sure doubt it will be to long I'm hoping to rid the world of that red headed bitch first" he looked at me confused and I knew why, it would be so much easier to just turn Bella at least then she would be able to protect herself especially if we trained her but the thought of her facing off against Victoria filled me with dread. "I just don't want her first act as a vampire to be to fight another she deserves better" Peter nodded and I was surprised at his agreement

"You still need to keep that option open Major we're blind at the moment if what Bella said is true and the witch can avoid being trapped but we'll sort it"

"We also have to remember she has a sister trapped in Volterra waiting Alice said we have six months that she will be ok for that amount of time, what?" I saw the look that told me he wasn't convinced

"She may be able to hold out for six months Major but I don't think ok is the word" He told me glumly "It's not something that Bella needs to know" He explained not giving any more details and I was glad as I wasn't sure if he told me that I would be able to hide it from Bella.

"What is it about her..." It wasn't a question not really Peter chuckled "What?"

"This isn't something anyone can tell you Major we can confirm or deny it but we can't tell you." He took a deep breath "Just enjoy it Major just enjoy it" I wanted to push it slightly but Peter had a look on his face that told me he wasn't going to say any more on the matter it was the same look that Alice would get when she had seen something she didn't want to tell anyone about it. We placed the television on the wall and I almost laughed at the level of pride Peter felt.

"Lets go check on the girls" I stated as we finished clearing the mess we had made as we headed up the stairs we heard laughter and it made us both smile as we opened the door to the bedroom they had chosen the door was ajar and Pete pushed it open inside sitting on the florr surrounded by art supplies sat Bella and Charlotte there was a large canvass in the middle of the room which was covered in hand prints in different colours their hands were covered in paint as they both pressed their hands onto the canvass. Char looked up at us smiling and I felt the joy coming from her and Bella which was mirrored by Pete when he saw how happy his wife was Bella looked up after noticing us and laughed.

"Come on guys join in" She invited and we both nodded I rolled up my sleeves and saw the surprise on both Char's and Pete's faces they knew how I felt about my scars and although they weren't as visible to Bella with her in the room they didn't see to bother me at all. Peter too rolled up his sleeves his scars weren't as prominent as mine but he still had quite a few Charlotte had the fewest. We spent the next few hours laughing putting paint on our hands and placing them on the canvass.

"is this actually classed as painting?" Peter asked

"Well no but it is art look at all our hand prints melting together" Bella stated and she was right the canvass was full of bright colours and the prints although all over the place and lapped over one another were in a way beautiful.

"I should go wash up" Bella chuckled then there was a glint in her eyes when suddenly she reached across and touched my face I felt the paint spread across my cheek and Bella giggled "Now you're art Jasper" she giggled the other two were trying to contain their laughter I growled playfully and crouched

"You wanna play swan?" Her heart rate picked up and she backed away slightly still smiling humour evident on her face I pounced then forcing her so she was lying on the ground I held my weight with one hand as I placed my own hand in some pain and then placed it on her face, my hand print covered her cheek the space between my fingers left no paint near her eyes and she stared up at me I tried to read her emotions but was surprised that I couldn't and there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't decipher. My body moved my face come closer to hers "Now you're art swan" I almost whispered she shivered there was a current under me where our bodies meant our eyes meeting and I froze.

 **Bella POV**

He was over me his face close to my own and his body pressed against min our legs almost entwined I expected to feel gold but I didn't in fact he was almost warm against me, I felt like the hole in my chest that had been ever present since Dickward had broken me healed just by looking into his eyes. I didn't know what came over me or why I did what I did but my body moved my hands moving without my permission wrapping round the back of his head pulling myself up until my lips touched his, he was frozen for only a moment before he responded and he was kissing me back. I had never experienced anything like this before with Edward our kisses had always been full of caution and a nagging feeling that he could snap at any time, but with Jasper there was heat and lust and something I couldn't quite make out but I trusted him I had no doubt that he wouldn't hurt me I was safe in his arms. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime our lips moving in sync his tongue reached out and I automaticity responded to him opening my mouth my tongue meeting his there was a rumble in his chest that did something to my insides I wanted him closer My leg moved to be around his and then it was over. Suddenly I was alone on the floor and he was pressed against the far end of the wall, and I wondered where Charlotte and Peter had gone tears welled in my eyes without my say and I pushed my tongue against the top of my mouth trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Jasper I don't know what came over me" I rushed looking away when a tear escaped me the guilt and shame of what I had just done overwhelming and I made to move away when he was suddenly sitting in front of me his hand taking mine.

"Please don't" He told me "Don't be sorry, I'm not" I looked at him surprise

"But you moved away" I couldn't help feel rejected and then a little angry when he laughed his hand reached out and wiped a tear

"Only because if I didn't I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop myself taking you right her on this floor" his voice was sultry and I blushed but couldn't help the feeling that over came me he grinned at me "Your killing me woman I can feel that" My eyes went wide and he laughed and he sent me some calm which I accepted "I want you Bella please have no doubt about that but we should figure out what this means before we think about going any further"

"What could this mean?" I asked trying to distract myself from my hand that was still in his and the feel of it as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you will feel about it" It was then that I thought about it all the things I had learned about vampires.

"Could we be mates?" I asked and I noted the surprise in Jasper's eyes

"Maybe but we won't know for sure until you are turned" I heard the honesty in his voice and I wondered if that would mean I would be turned sooner "and I don't think you are quite ready Bella you still have some things to work out" He told me and I couldn't help but nodding

"But I am over Dickward" I told him just so he would know that I was he smiled and nodded

"But we all abandoned you Bella people you saw as a family left and I know you are healing from that it's bad enough that you will have to be turned with the stress of your sister we need to eliminate as much emotional stress and pain as possible" I nodded a little sad then smiled at a thought

"If you kiss me again that will eliminate some emotional stress" He grinned and without hesitation he was leaning in his lips meeting mine it was less intense that the last but still passionate and full of emotion. This time when he pulled away he hadn't moved away from me it was then I laughed at the fact he was covered in paint and I knew I was to. "We should go clean up" I told him " you could join me" I teased he growled

"you will be the death of me" and I laughed as he helped me up and I mourned the loss of his touch when we separated outside to go to wash up.

 **Jasper POV**

Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced before, Even with Alice who I had loved utterly when we were married Kissing Bella was like I had found the missing piece. When her leg had moved I had to move the animal inside me wanted her and not her blood I hadn't even felt any thirst while kissing her no the hunger I felt was not for her blood. The guilt and shame I had felt from her made me want to hit myself and instantly I knew I had to rectify it I had to be honest with her. I was rewarded for my honesty with another kiss and I wondered briefly what she would have done If I had taken her up on the offer to help her clean up. I showered quickly wanting to ask Peter if Bella was right, that we were mates, I knew all the signs were saying it was true but until she was a vampire we wouldn't be sure as humans couldn't feel the connection fully it was one of the reasons I had believed she was Edwards mate for a short time her emotions had showed me how much she had loved him it was only later on that I realised that love wasn't just for him but for the whole family. Once I was showered I went downstairs I could still hear Bella's shower going and I briefly thought about what she would look like in that moment before shaking the image away Bella deserved a gentleman and I intended to be that well for the most part.

"Is she?" I asked as I saw Peter and Charlotte sitting watching the telly and I wondered how long they had been here how long me and Bella had been alone it was if time had stopped.

"I believe so Major Char tell him" I looked at Charlotte who turned to face me

"When I first saw Bella she had no aura I was confused I had never seen it before and when I hugged her only when she hugged me back did I get a glimpse of her essence" She took a deep breath "When I touch someone I can see a few different things and when it comes to mates if I have already touched their mates I can tell they are connected I've never experienced this before through because I have been in contact with a human who was later a vampires mate you remember Daniel right?" I nodded grimly I did indeed remember him and the scar that lay just inside my colour bone from him he had a scar from me to. "Well when I touched his mate while she was human there had been a very faint connection to him which when she was turned was the mating bond when I caught a glimpse of Bella that bond Jasper is strong I have no doubt she will be your mate but she isn't just connected to you but the Cullen's to the connections there are as strong if not stronger than the ones she has to her own family bar from her sister which is the same, its as if Bella was made to love" Charlotte moved and offered me her hand when she was close enough I took it and her eyes closed "Even now you connection to her strengthens it's wonderful. You didn't even feel a thirst for her blood any more do you?"

"Only when we are kissing when I am touching her its like the thirst is gone but now its back and her scent does burn slightly not as bad as it used to but its still there." I told them

"You'll need to speak to her." Peter stated and I nodded already deciding that I needed to. I heard the shower turn off and moved back upstairs to wait for Bella fifteen minutes later she opened the door her hair was tied back in a ponytail and it was still wet.

"We need to have a talk" I told and we went back into the room we sat on the love seat she was nervous and I took her hand in mine to try and help her she relaxed and so did I as her warmth spread up my arm. "We need to set some boundaries" instantly she pulled her hand away giving me an incredulous look "What?" I asked he confused

"He set boundaries" she hissed and I almost growled at her for comparing me to him but also saw her reasoning.

"I don't know if you noticed Darlin' but I said we" I told her firmly yes boundaries needed to be set just in case we weren't mates we couldn't do anything she might regret she looked up at me unsure.

"What if I don't want any?" She asked her brown eyes looking up at me through thick lashes and I almost pounced on her again.

"Then lets discuss it" I told her wanting to make sure if that's what she wanted we both understood what it meant. For the next forty minutes we talked I learned she had very little experience sexually and I could almost taste her nerves when she asked if we could try some things in the ned we agreed to take it slow and that we both had the right to stop it should either of us think it was going to far she managed to get me to agree that if I stopped it I would have to explain why to her so she wouldn't feel as rejected as she had earlier. As we finished talking we once again kissed her arms wrapping around my neck her warm body heating mine her heart beat vibrated within me it was Bella who pulled away this time smiling and I realised kissing her had become my favourite thing to do.

 **Iris POV**

My throat was sore and thankfully there would not be a feeding today to make my throat feel like it was literally on fire there was a book in my hands one of the only things I was allowed to do was read and yet the book was unopened and I couldn't bring myself to read it. I was thinking about my life over the last few months and how it had led me to being basically a prisoner of the royalty of the vampire world. I recalled every moment with perfect clarity, I had always looked out for my sister and several times I had wanted to go to her to help her she shouldn't have had to look after our mother alone but I reasoned that I couldn't bring her into my world she deserved better. Then when she had moved back to forks I had almost gone back when I had seen her with the Cullen's but then I wasn't sure if she would want me back after all this time. Then that bastard broke her heart shattered he self worth and left her in the forest I couldn't leave her alone. It was easy to be near her I had been worried about my thirst I hadn't been around any humans and so I didn't know my control. Bella told me about the things I already knew about the three nomads that had come across them during a baseball game. The other male was easy to get a lock on he was with the coven in Denali I wasn't to concerned about him he seemed happy enough with one of the sisters but resolved to keep an eye on him they weren't mates so I could not be sure of his loyalties. Victoria was another story entirely she wanted Bella and the Cullens dead my sister first knowing how that loss would affect them I tried constantly to find her but her talent kept me from getting a lock on her it was also made more difficult by the wolves of La push If I ever caught her scent she would pass into their territory and I knew if I went they wouldn't think twice about attacking me. Then Bella had to go make friends with them which was good in the sense I could tell them about Victoria but also that they were constantly trying to convince Bella to tell me to leave so things were tense between me and the wolves. Then Bella had to go cliff diving and Jacob had to go and tell Cullen that Charlie was at a funeral which led him to try and have himself killed which led to Bella stopping him and me turning up and offering to stay so Bella wouldn't have to be turned in a place full of death. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Bella and Jasper together the information that had filled my mind had shocked me but he was bringing out a side of Bella I hadn't seen since she was a little girl confident fun still caring and loving and I knew that they would be happy together.

 **AN yay I had debated putting off Jasper and Bella figuring out they were mates but it felt right so yes Laurent is still alive and is still with the Denali sisters I haven't decided if he will be good or bad, So next chapter will Ilkley have a time jump just so I can move the story along a bit anyway I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN So time Jump just one week this is so I can effectively catch up with the rest of the family So lets see what Jasper and Bella have been up to in the last week just to address when Bella will be turned it will be soon but I have too time it right but I can tell you Victoria will not get to human Bella also there will not be any twist Bella and Jasper are mates the only reason I have added the bit about not being sure before she is turned is to explain why people thought Edward and Bella were Mates**

 **Jasper POV**

I had never thought that one week could feel like a lifetime not in a bad way but in the most amazing way. that first night Bella had asked that I lay with her while she slept she had told me to bring a book afraid I would be bored but I wasn't watching her sleep had my complete and utter attention and when she murmured my name I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips and I felt that I had been smiling constantly since. It was easy being with Bella she was funny and confident and she wasn't wary of any of us knowing full well the damage we could do. Charlotte and Bella spent lots of time together painting most the time thankfully using brushes instead of their hands and I was pleasantly surprised when Charlotte showed me a piece Bella had been working on and found that it was very detailed. The week had mostly been relaxing with all of us going into town twice and the dvd collection had grown very quickly each of us adding our own tastes to it. It wasn't all fun through on the Friday we had sat down to discuss what we were going to do about Victoria Peter informed us that he had a vibe that she had finally left Forks which made Bella relax somewhat, Peter found it infuriating that he couldn't get a lock on the bitch his protective instincts for Bella had grown since the first day along with Charlotte's and a tiny part of me felt sorry for the bitch she was effectively killing herself by targetting Bella. The subject of changing Bella came up and I was surprised when Bella herself admitted she wasn't ready only to tell me that she was enjoying me to much and was scared that it would change when she was turned and I knew what she meant a deep part of myself was terrified she wasn't truly my mate and I would lose the feelings I had now with her.

"So what are we doing to day" Bella spoke rolling over to face me as I sat on top of the covers Bella had insisted I wasn't cold to her but I also insisted that just because she couldn't feel it doesn't mean she wouldn't get hypothermia from my cold temperature and I wouldn't want to prematurely change her.

"Hmm" I leaned down capturing her lips with mine she instantly responded pulling me closer, our physical relationship hadn't gone much further than kissing but we both used our hands to explore each others bodies and I was beginning to memorise every curve of her body. "We could stay here all day" I spoke softly before kissing her again when my tongue reached out she instantly responded our tongues meeting she tasted heavenly my hand slowly moved down her side resting on her hip as she tried to move closer me through the covers.

"Sounds like a plan" She sighed I let out a groan when I heard Peter approach

"What is it Captain?" I growled

"Char called she was hunting and she picked up the scent of unknown vampire" My jaw locked my body becoming a statue Bella immediately noticed that my posture changed and moved so she could look at me worry etched on her beautiful face I wanted to rid her of that worry "I'm going to go meet her and see if we can't find who it is"

"What is it?" Bella asked for her it had only been a few seconds

"Char caught the scent of an unknown vamp" I told her and the worry increased

"is she ok she isn't hurt is she?" I should have known that the worry wouldn't be about herself but about Char although I knew Char could take care of herself I was concerned with not knowing anything about a potential opponent.

"She's fine Darlin' Peter has gone to meet up with her and see if we can't track who it was down it may just have been a nomad passing through" I told her although by the look in her eyes she didn't believe me and if I was honest I didn't either.

"You should go with him" Bella stated and I had to chuckle darkly

"Oh yes and with your luck Bella they would arrive here while you're all alone and defenceless. When your a Vamp I won't worry to much but right now I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt which is no good if I was in a fight and distracted worrying about you" She threw herself at me her arms linking behind my neck her face hidden in my shoulder

"It's starting isn't it" She whispered and I sighed as I felt the fear that was coursing through her

"I think so Darlin' I think so" I held her to me calculating what our next moves would be I would wait to hear from Peter before I made any actual decisions.

 **Peter POV**

I caught up with Charlotte quickly and caught the same scent she had called about,

"Anyone you recognise" She asked at vampire speed I shook my head and motioned that we were going to follow, I prayed that I was wrong that it was just another nomad passing through the are but I was rarely wrong and my senses were telling me that this Vampire was just the beginning Charlotte was faster than me and she took to the tree tops just ahead of me when she stopped I stopped she pointed down the trees broke into a small clearing the Vampire was looking around and I moved out of his line of sight and signalled Char to do the same we heard him pull something out if pocket and I heard the distinctive sound of a cell phone having a number put in. There was a ringing sound and then someone answered

"Robert" A female voice spoke on the other end "Have you found them?"

"Yes their scent is heavy in the woods but the humans scent is only on the road so they don't bring her out via the woods" He told the female who I knew was Victoria

"Good Robert now you understand what you need to do right" her voice was seductive

"I must bite the Human and start the change" He stated and I almost blew my cover then

"Yes then Samuel can do his work they'll never know what hit them" I heard her laugh "Goodbye Robert"

"Goodbye Victoria" We waited we couldn't let him know that we had heard the conversation so we moved to intercept him when he started moving to the house I sent a text to the Major just in case I was concerned through why would Victoria want to start the change she wanted Bella dead. We headed him off about a mile from the house he froze when he saw us and both me and Charlotte acted as if we were surprised

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked her voice suspicious but innocent we could tell from his eyes that this vampire was a newborn his eyes darted round looking for an escape.

"She asked you a question newborn" I growled and with that he bolted but Charlotte was already on him and I was only a second slower my knee already pressed into his back his left arm pulled back towards me "Now answer the question" I hissed

"My name is Robert" He hissed back growling as I tightened my grip on his arm I looked at Charlotte

"We are going to need the Major"

"I'll go get him and send him here" She stood giving me chance to adjust my weight I could handle one newborn Char was gone in a second and I returned my attention to the struggling vampire beneath me.

"Why are you here?" I asked "If your hones then when the Major gets here you might actually get a quick death if you don't then I can promise the change is going to seem like a walk in the park." his struggling increased at the mention of that "So I'll ask you again why are you here!?" He simply growled trying to snap at me. "Hard way it is" I pulled his arm back further he screamed under me as I heard the familiar sound of a limb starting to separate from its owner. The Major appeared from between the trees he took one look at the sight before him and his posture changed to one I hadn't seen in decades only this time he was a lot more threatening.

"Let him up Captain" He ordered I nodded getting off the newborn not being careful as I did pulling his arm back further back. In an instant he was up in a crouch snarling at us the Major raised an eyebrow at him and suddenly the newborn was on the ground whimpering I shuddered at the memory, Jasper had the ability to induce any emotion or sensation and that included pain in a manner his gift was the same as one of the Voltori guards only his was more potent he could cause an entire group to feel the pain where as the guard member had to be looking at the person they wanted to hurt and they could only cause pain nothing else. Not many people knew the extent of his gift not even Maria.

"Why are you here?" He asked his voice full of authority the Vampire screamed as the pain increased he seemed to hit the ground and the pain was eased "Why are you here?" He asked again "And I want honesty or the Captain is going to finish removing that arm" He warned "and believe me I will know if your lying to me"

"I was sent here to turn a human girl" he hissed

"why?!" even I felt the wave of fear that the Major sent out but I kept my face neutral

"Victoria has another with the gift to effect the turning process all I have to do is start it and the human is dead" for less than a millisecond I registered shock on the Majors face until it became neutral again he looked at me and I knew what he was asking I hated doing this shit it made me feel odd but we needed to know if it was truth the newborn believed it but we couldn't be sure if she had lied to him.

 **Jasper POV**

I felt Peter's emotions become unfocused I knew he hated using his gift in this way actually trying to search for answers gave him an uneasy feeling and it was when he did this that he was more likely to be wrong we waited I kept the newborn frozen in place with fear I hated using my gift this was I had done it enough during my time in the south. A growl escaped Peters lips and the nod he gave me told me all I needed to know.

"Who is this vampire with the gift" My mind going a mile a minute we couldn't turn Bella while there was vampire out there that could easily kill her while she was in the change. "I want to know everything you know" I sent him a wave of pain he yelled out at me swearing.

"Victoria turned him just after me she discovered he was gifted when he stopped the turning of another without even touching him as long as he has their scent he knows when they are turning and can end it." He hissed out

"Alright last question answer honestly and I will give you a quick death" I told him I felt the fear then at his impending end "Where are they and how many are there?"

"I don't know we were leaving Seattle when I was sent here she didn't tell me where they were going she had four with her when we left she knew that I wouldn't be able to get close but she hoped that if I got close enough you would turn her yourself" I couldn't sense any dishonesty coming fro him and with that both me and Peter descended on him ending his life in seconds I took his phone I would be redialling the last number pretending I hadn't just interrogated it owner but I would have to wait a few minutes to make it look like we had just killed him and were searching for information we couldn't let her know we knew about her gifted newborn.

"What now Major?" Peter asked "if we can't turn her..." He didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he was saying the back up plan was to turn Bella if Victoria came at us with any kind of force but if we couldn't turn her the situation became a whole lot more complicated. "you head back to the house I have something I need to do and you can't be here for some reason" Peter told me "and you need to call that bitch back and act like her pet just nearly killed Bella" I nodded taking off back to the house without a second glance.

Peter POV

I took in some deep breaths not that I needed them but I was trying to calm down I took out my phone my senses telling me I needed to make this call it didn't even finish the first ring before it was answered

"Peter thank god" Alice voice sounded stressed and I wondered what she had seen "I know you already know about the gifted newborn and I know you guys are going to be able to handle it but I need you to get Bella to call her father if she doesn't in a little over two weeks he will start looking for her and it will only lead to his death." She rattled off before I could say a word

"Ok Alice I'll do that but I need to know something" I made the decision then to turn Bella and heard Alice gasp

"no no no... Peter if you turn her she will die the newborn will end her change" I sighed at the conformation. For the next few minutes I made decisions and Alice would tell me if it would work it was surprising how well we could work together and a Plan started to form.

"So for some reason we have to act normal still take Bella out into town to the mall show her the area," I clarified and Alice agreed "and are you sure none of you can join us it sound like the bitch is putting together a newborn army"

"I am sure Peter at the moment she has five she doesn't intend to make more but if we were to join you she would make more" She sighed again and I could hear her rubbing her temple "We are walking such a tight rope one miss step and we lose"

"Ok then is there anything else I need to know, or that I can inform Jasper about"

"Just tell him and Bella they are missed and we'll see them again soon and Peter look after Bella please if she dies we lose Jasper too"

"Definitely mates then" I confirmed and she hummed a yes "Will we be able to speak again at all?" I asked bringing the talk to an end.

"It's not safe for at least five days and it will have to be Charlotte who calls and for some reason you guys need to get some burner phones to use I'm not sure why yet but I see them being useful" We ended the phone call with the agreement I would get Bella to call her father and that Alice would send me a text should anything drastic change in our futures Alice was right I could feel it we were on a very tight rope.

 **AN I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I intend to have Bella turned in the next few chapters but this gives me a chance to lengthen the time she remains human well hope to update again soon see you all soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN so this chapter will have several different POV's some of the characters are ooc Alice especially she's more reflective but don't worry shopaholic over excited tornado Alice will be back in later chapters. Also sorry for not updating in a while I have been at work and this was quite a difficult chapter to write anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Jasper POV**

I was staring at the phone preparing myself, I needed to be sure I didn't give anything away Peter was still out in the woods and Charlotte was sitting with Bella in the living room we had just informed her about what we had learned and she was scared not for herself but her sister knowing that we wouldn't just kill her so her sister could be free. I stepped outside flipping open the phone and finding the last number that called pressing redial I placed it to my ear.

"I'm guessing your not Robert." Her voice was sickly sweet

"Victoria!" I hissed "I should have known you had something to do with it" she chuckled

"so I take it the human isn't dead" She stated

"Nope we came across your newborn before he could reach her I'm sure you'll be happy to know we gave him a quick death" she laughed again and I was glad that the bitch didn't know anything about me

"It was no loss really" She sounded pleased Peter broke through the trees silently approaching

"Understand this Victoria I will not let you get to Bella" I hissed at her letting my voice become angry

"You won't be able to protect her forever but don't worry as you granted Robert a quick death I may consider just snapping her neck before draining her dry" I heard the humour in her voice. "Now if you don't mind I have to go get a new phone can't have you phoning me again" she hung up and I crushed the phone in my hand.

"She believes you" Peter confirmed and I nodded my thanks I needed to calm myself before I went back inside Peter put a hand on my shoulder and I fed of his calm Peter was always easy to be around he kept his emotions under tight control and kept an air of calm around him in high stress situations. We went back inside Bella looked up at me as I explained about the phone call before Peter told us about his call with Alice.

"Bella Alice says we need to just act normal that we shouldn't just keep you here that we need to keep taking you into town" He explained I wanted to protest but Bella looked slightly relived at the words "And she says you need to call your father if you don't then bad things could happen." I felt the wave of fear that was soon replaced by guilt she nodded as Char put her arm around her I moved over to her side and took her hand in mine.

"It will be ok Bella we'll figure it out but at the moment the only thing we can do is carry on" I told her thinking about what Peter had told us we couldn't go and hunt Victoria and her group down which was just making me more nervous and I just hoped that what ever Alice saw she had a plan.

 **Alice POV**

I put my phone in my pocket if vampires could get headaches then I would have one now for just one moment earlier I had been happy as I caught a glimpse of my future it was hazy and still so far away to many decisions to be made so many details could change but I saw him my mate and then the vision of a vampire attacking Bella followed by another of Bella in the change followed by another of her death. I had wanted to call them so badly that my fingers had already dialled the number but the vision I received from that stayed my hand. Then I had another and breathed a sigh of relief Peter and Charlotte finding the vampire and stopping him before he could even reach the house then when my phone had rang I knew who it was grateful to Peter's gift, then we had spent some time coming up with a Plan and I saw the only way for Bella to be changed safely was for them to carry on as normal, Victoria would stay in the area awaiting a chance to strike It was hard to get a lock on the bitch but I knew she was gifted thankfully when I had made the decision I had made I saw it would work although it would take a little time.

"We're ready to go" Rosalie's voice reached me I turned to look at her Carlisle and Esme had already left forks the day before to Denali and would hopefully talk some sense into Edward I saw them being successful to an extent but I knew already there was an even longer road till all was settled between Edward and the rest of the family.

"I can't see how long it will take you to find them all I know is that Victoria will leave them alone at some point and that's when you will find them once you do call Peter and Charlotte. I will call if anything changes" I told her I had already explained it I could clearly see them finding the newborns and that they would call Peter and Charlotte to help take them out but I couldn't see when all I knew was it was at least a few weeks.

"And once we get rid of the newborns Bella will be turned?" Rosalie asked I was surprised at Rose's change in attitude even after talking with Bella but then again Rose was happy when I had finally told them Jasper and Bella were mates after all Rose was closest to Jasper out of all our siblings and she only ever wanted him to be happy.

"Yes the vision of Bella being a vampire disappeared a few days ago and I wondered why now I know and now we have made the decision to hold off on turning Bella the vision has returned " I explained although I didn't tell her about the the other vision that was something that would just have to wait.

"Good the sooner she is a vampire the better we can start to be a family again" I looked at her surprised "Yeah yeah I know change of tune and I also know it won't be as easy as that especially when it comes to Edward but it's about time that he learns that he can't always get what he wants even you have more sense and you see the damn future" Emmett came downstairs chuckling at hearing his wifes rant and I smiled Rosalie rolled her eyes at both of us "I'll wait in the car" She stated before leaving the house. Emmett came and stood in front of me his eyes were kind and thoughtful he reached for me pulling me into a hug.

"It will be ok" I smiled Emmett was truly my big brother "Me and Rose will find the newborns kill them and then little baby bells can become a vampire then she can get her sister back then she and jasper can have sexy time and all will be right with the world" I laughed

"Eloquent as usual Emmett" He chuckled loudly then placed me back to the floor stepping back slightly

"Always Pixie always" his face was full of joy one moment and then serious the next "Is there anything I should know or anything you need to tell someone that you don't want anyone else to know?" I smiled at Emmett I knew anything I said would be safe with him even from Rosalie as long as it wasn't about Rose even she knew he would keep my secrets and anyone else's he was always the best listener when all you needed was someone to listen and he gave good advice too but only when you asked.

"I saw my mate" I blurted out I knew I couldn't tell him that Bella being turned would be very close with them killing the newborns I had tried to make the decision to tell them only to see that it would cause a delay and Bella would die I hated it I felt like I was playing with Bella's and Jaspers life sometimes I hated my gift.

"That's great who is he?" I smiled I hadn't realised just how much I wanted to talk about the subject

"I don't know I just see me meeting him from the feel of the vision I think it will be in a year." He once again hugged me.

"Well once we save Bella we can figure it out" I laughed at the sound of certainty "So why can't you come with us?"

"I have to stay here another week or so for Charlie if I up and leave before he has spoken to Bella a few times he will think that Bella is with us he only believed Carlisle and Esme were back with me but that's easy to explain that Carlisle had to go back to work ." He nodded

"there's something else isn't there?" He questioned and I nodded

"I won't be able to join up with you guys right away its hard to explain but if me or Edward join you all before its time it will cause a fracture one that will take decades to heal, Carlisle and Esme will keep Edward away and as Jasper won't be thrilled to have him close to Bella anytime soon so keeping him away from them won't be hard as he won't know where you guys are I just have to have some self control"

"That sucks" He pulled me into his arms

"Not to much Edward will find it hardest especially when Carlisle and Esme come to join you guys without him at least I have the knowledge of my visions if we can get through the next few weeks I see us happy and together I see our family laughing even Edward I need to have patents for once" I murmured into his shoulders

"It will make Bella happy to know your here for her dad" I nodded knowing that it was the main reason I was staying because as long as Bella called he wouldn't go looking for her but he would still find it hard me staying around a little while would help him.

"You should go before Rose gets pissed" he laughed

"She's already pissed the moment I didn't immediately follow her out the door but I can take it" He kissed the top of my head "See you soon Alice and make sure you keep in touch." I quickly sent a text to Peter informing him of the plan for Emmett and Rose to find the newborns and told him to destroy that phone for some reason I saw that having the same phones was dangerous so once the text was sent I crushed the phone in my hand until it was nothing more than dust.

 **Carlisle POV**

I sat at the desk in the office I used when we were staying with the Denali family. I was using this as a chance to really think of what had happened the last few months without worrying about Edward reading my mind we had arrived only six hours ago and he was currently hunting with Esme he was not taking the situation well. I wondered for a moment how he would react to Bella being mated with Jasper but resolved to let him find out himself after Bella and Jasper got a chance to solidify their bond.

It was just me Esme and Edward in the house the Denali family had decided to go visit with some friends in Russia and thankfully taken Laurent with them I didn't fully trust him but knowing he was out the country gave me some piece of mind the rest when I saw his golden eyes. I was in a near constant state of worry at the moment worried about Edward worried about Bella about Jasper about Alice and worried about Esme. The only ones I wasn't worried about was Rose and Emmett they seemed to take things in their stride. It felt like we were on a knife edge one false move and we'd fall and the family I had built would break apart. My anger at Edward was not helping matters with the fact he could read minds was not helping either he would see a single thought and instead of allowing time for the person to speak or change their mind he is instantly on the defensive. Esme was finding it hard she hated the tense relationship that had formed between me an my first son and in truth I was finding it difficult too. Along the years I have thought whether I made the right decision turning the members of my family except Emmett even when he slipped his guilt was short lived knowing their was nothing he could do the others through made me have doubts seeing Esme sobbing inconsolable after her first slip I had never felt as close to a monster than I did in that moment. When Alice and Jasper joined the family it felt more complete Edward was fond of Alice in a way he had not been with Rosalie or even Emmett and Jasper became close with Rose and Emmett the big bear of a man enjoying the sparring matches and more than eager to learn. I couldn't help but be annoyed at Edward for his treatment of Jasper but Jasper didn't seem to bothered and I didn't think it was my place everyone deserved their own opinions. Maybe I should have stepped in I had let my own guilt stay my hand when I should have been more in charge maybe if I had been stronger I could have spared the pain that we had all suffered Bella suffering the worst of it. When I heard Esme and Edward approaching I began to hide my thoughts ever since Edward awoke I have worked on hiding my thoughts even he doesn't realise that although humans can not do it Vampires can think several things at once hiding a thought was easier with practice. I listened as Edward retreated to the room he was staying in and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was the most human of acts he was quite literately the moody teenager. Esme entered the office she came straight over to me and I took her in my arms.

It felt wrong to be separated from the others sure each couple had taken time away Edward had rebelled but this time it was different this separation was being forced upon us and we were blind. Alice had a vision before we left and she seemed happy and then it had changed she had told us that we needed to be here with Edward till she called and I had a feeling that it was to keep Edward away from Bella and Jasper, once the Denali returned it would be easier and Alice had assured me that we would all be together again and that was probably the only thing that allowed me to come to this place with the knowledge that there would be little to no contact until it was time for us to join them.

 **Bella POV**

"What am I going to say?" I asked Charlotte, she hadn't left my side since she had appeared and told Jasper that Peter was waiting for him the fear I had felt was like nothing I had ever experienced before when Charlotte had explained the thought that Jasper could get hurt terrified me more than the thought that Victoria had made her first move. But now there was a whole different fear coursing through me as I played with the phone in my hand. I had known I would have to call my father at some point but I had been putting it off knowing that it could go really wrong.

"Tell him you're ok, tell him that you miss him but you're not ready to come home yet" I nodded in agreement as I pressed the numbers into the phone I hesitated before pressing dial and the coward side of me hoped to get the machine.

"Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice answered I couldn't speak "Hello?" He said again I took in a breath "Bella is that you? Bella please just say something."

"It's me dad" I finally answered and I head him sigh in relief

"Of thank god I have been so worried about you I was trying to respect your wishes but I was seriously considering reporting you missing." It was strange my father was not a big talker but when he spoke on the phone he seemed to be more open it something I had noticed since I was a small child and he would call on the weekends to see how I was.

"I'm ok Dad and thank you for not doing that" I told him unsure what else I could say

"Where are you Bella do you want me to come get you I can, I'll come get you right now and you can come home we can sort this all out." It made me smile and Charlotte squeezed my free hand.

"I can't Dad I'm not ready" It was my turn to sigh "I am really discovering myself, everything was just so clouded in forks but I want you to know that I never blamed you for anything that happened when I moved back to Forks I was angry already and then when I fell for Edward I let myself be manipulated by him and when he left the anger returned just more of it." I rambled he listened patiently "I took it out on you and it was so unfair I'm not even sure why but I was hurting and for some reason I wanted you to hurt too" It was a lie that's not why I had done it but it was the ost logical and normal explanation couldn't tell him his dead daughter had suggested it so he would move to la push to be protected by wolves.

"It's ok Bella I get it and I won't lie I was hurt but it's all in the past now I forgive you Baby girl I just want you to come home." a stray tear escaped and I almost broke and I realised that if he truly asked I may not be able to say no. "But if you need more time then that's ok too"

"I do need more time dad I don't know how much" I told him honestly I didn't although I didn't even know if I would be able to see him again even if we got Iris back and she could help me look normal after I was changed there was still the bloodlust to deal with.

"Well if you promise that you will call me at least once a week then you can have as much time as you need, but you listen to me Bella if more than seven days pass without a phone call I swear I will report you missing and come and find you." His voice told me there were to be no arguments I looked to peter and Jasper who both nodded and I wondered if the promise I was about to make was one I could keep.

"I promise Dad I will."

"good now tell me what have you been doing these last few weeks" I laughed as the conversation became easy. For the next ten minutes we chatted I told him I was staying with a friend from phenoix who was at collage and had a spare room when he started to get suspicious I passed the phone to Charlotte that was the plan Charlie would speak with her once or twice to help ease his suspicions any talk of locations were kept away and by the end Charlie seemed eased enough and confirming that I would call again we hung up.

"What about after I am changed I won't be able to call him I will sound different It will take more than a week for me to be turned and get Iris back how are we supposed to keep Charlie at bay" I asked slightly panicked

"Well I could always pretend to be you." My eyes widened in shock as Charlotte imitated my voice it wasn't perfect but over the phone and with a lie of a sore throat or cold she could convince people it was me I jumped at her then wrapping my arms around her neck as a stress was taken away.

"So apart from acting as normal as possible me calling my father once a week at least and making sure that I don't get turned until I am turned is there anything else we need to do?" I asked after a few minutes and settling back into the seat which Jasper had joined me on wrapping his arm round my shoulders.

"Well Alice says that me an Char will be able to call her sometimes although we don't know when yet." Peter said he pursed his lips the spoke again "Alice is sending Emmett and Rose to find the newborns they'll call me and Char when they find them although they won't find Victoria according to Alice and I have a feeling she's right." He seemed upset and muttered something that made Jasper smirk and Char laugh I tilted my head confused

"Alice told him to destroy his phone it was brand knew and he really liked it"

"It had my high scores on it" He moaned and I laughed his face lit up then and he laughed too and I had to wonder if he was truly attached to his phone or if he was just trying to ease the tension. It was hard not to worry about everything that was happening and now I was worrying about Emmett and Rose but Peter assured me that they wouldn't be entering any kind of fight without back up and that although Emmett was the size of a bus he was actually quite stealthy when he wanted to be.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jasper asked I looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was only eleven so much had happened in only four hours.

"Lets watch some films!" Charlotte almost screamed when I didn't answer her voice a little too excited it was forced I knew it but I looked up and smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea" Peter said and it was. Peter retrieved snack food from the kitchen to which I was grateful I wasn't in the mood to eat any proper food the popcorn and chocolate was more than enough we all picked a movie I picked V for vendetta it was a random pick from the store but everyone seemed to enjoy it, Jasper choose a civil war flick that I didn't et the name of I was more entertained by the fact that Jasper was continuously correcting the movie as if the actors could hear him his Texan drawl was prominent as he moaned about how the confederate army were being portrayed. Charlotte chose Legally Blonde I had a feeling she chose just for the reaction from the boys and Peter being Peter chose interview with a vampire and commented on all the myths in the film. It was fun and by the time the last film finished I was a lot more relaxed and was able to manage a sandwich that had miraculously appeared in front of me Charlotte grinning at me proudly as I began to eat.

I must have dozed off some time later because the next thing I knew it was dark outside and I was wrapped up in a warm blanket and I was leaning into a cold chest. There was something playing on the T.V and Char and Peter were sat on the floor in front of the sofa I was on with Jasper. Jasper tightened his arm around me slightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Would you like to go to bed?" he whispered I shook my head

"It's perfect right here" And in that moment all the troubles we were meant to face didn't matter because we were together and just for that moment I wasn't scared or worried and even through I knew that it wouldn't last I let myself feel at peace.

 **AN So I am not sure about this chapter but hey its the way it goes sometimes I just hoped you all enjoyed and I also want you thoughts on Charlie so message or leave a comment on whether or not you think Charlie should find out about vampires and learn the truth or whether Bella should just leave her father behind. I will update hopefully soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN I would still like to hear your thoughts on whether I should have Charlie discover the truth about Bella and Iris but as the comments and messages I have received are swaying me to keeping him in the story. So fair warning there is a lemon in this chapter I'm not very good at writing them but I started writing and it felt like the right time as always I hope you enjoy.**

 **Bella POV**

It was the end of the third week at the house and I was about to call my father once more I had spoken to him earlier in the week but I had resolved to call him more than once in a week if I could it had been two week since the new born had tried to attack and the atmosphere was slightly tense although they all tried to act as if nothing was wrong. I watched when we had gone into town as their eyes darted around their bodies tense. I had asked why it was so important that we go in to town to which peter explained that they didn't know just that it was important. Still I enjoyed the trips into town especially the times I would sit in the park and read as the sound of children playing filled my ears, Jasper would sit and read with me it was enjoyable. We were due to go out again today but they needed to hunt Jasper was going first then Peter and Charlotte I was worried about him going alone until he sat me down and told me more about his gift and it eased me only slightly. It was easier to speak to Charlie now as the hardest parts had been dealt with in the first two phone calls and as I talked to him I was smiling and laughed when once more he tried to find out where I was I was sure to keep things nondescript as I told him about the park I read in and how me and Charlotte had gone and got our hair done although it was a lie only I had my hair done Char told me that she didn't trust anyone but her own hairdresser who was apparently a vampire who knew what it took to cut vampire hair, that brought up the conversation about hair as a vampire apparently it still grew but at a much slower rate only growing a few millimetres in a year it was also much stronger so didn't get split ends and also required scissors made to cut metal to cut, it was the same with nails and she advised me to get a manicure before I was turned as they were even harder to do to which peter grimaced and I wondered what it took to cut vampire nails.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked switching the conversation so it was focused on him.

"I am going I'm driving up to the cabin for fishing with billy later we wanted an early start so we thought we'd stop the night tonight" He went on to tell me about the fishing spot they had found and how that Jacob had seemed to grow another inch he mumbled about what 'that boy was eating' I laughed as I recalled the last time I saw Jacob although it hurt the way he looked at me and yelled at me for choosing 'filthy bloodsuckers' over my own kind the anger when I pointed out he wasn't my own kind either. I recalled the growl when he had approached shaking a warning from Iris to back off for a second I thought he wouldn't but he simply swore and left.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself and I'll talk to you soon" I hung up after he said goodbye Jasper leaned against the door frame his golden eyes shining at me as he smiled.

"Who's Jacob?" he asked curiosity "you felt a little angry when he told you about him"

"He's one of the La Push werewolves and for a time he was a friend" He laughed then

"Well that makes sense you have no self preservation" I picked up the pillow by me and threw it at him he caught it "was a friend?"

"Yeah I told you my sister can maker herself look human" he nodded I had told him a little more about my sisters gift making herself look different was part of it she could even make herself look like me thats how that first week had gone without Charlie worrying about me. "Well Jacob didn't become a wolf until after you guys left and when he did he didn't see my sister straight away when he finally saw her again he could smell that she was a vampire it caused him to acuze her of lying to me when I told him I knew he got angry told me he couldn't believe I was choosing a filthyblood sucker over my own kind." I shook my head at his words "I knew he liked me more than just like as a friend but I was broken and now I look back I can see he tried to use that and when he didn't get his own way..."

"He was a child, children don't like it when they don't get their own way"

"you mean like Edward" He laughed coming and sitting next to me

"Yes just like him, really Bella you sure can choose them" he joked as he leaned in

"I sure can." I told him leaning in the rest of the way to make our lips meet. We hadn't gone much further than feeling each other up our hands exploring each others bodies I found it was me that was pulling back more the nerves getting the best of me. I wanted Jasper in every way and part of me wanted that all before I was turned from what I had heard about newborns enjoying the experience might not be easy, and yet still even as my body responded to his and wanted more I stopped unsure why and it scared me. Jasper explained that it was normal that sex was a big step the first time and although my body wanted it my brain couldn't shake all the lessons I had drilled into me since I was a child about waiting, my sister had been a mistake my parents made forcing them into an unhappy marriage and I hated that knowledge especially when Renee brought up how unhappy me and my sister had made her thankfully Charlie never said anything like that.

His hand travelled down my body stopping on my hip as we fell back on the sofa so I was practically lying down, my leg moved wrapping around his my arms around his neck I pulled him closer his tongue pushed against more and my body responded to him being so close and I wanted him closer, and as my body moved with his something clicked in my mind there was no reason to wait because even if we weren't truly mates right here right now I love him and want him and it was more than I could ask for.

"I want you." I said as he moved his lips down my chin to my neck ,and he froze the panic rose until he looked up at me his eyes darkened with lust I had learned to tell the difference between the darkening from the thirst and and the darkening from lust.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face and I nodded before I registered what was happening we were no longer in the living room but my bedroom he gave me a moment to adjust when I looked at him with a silent question in my eyes "The bed is more comfortable" he told me "You can stop at any point" He told me

"Oh shut up and come closer" I told him he grinned wickedly at me and we were once again kissing and he was right the bed was more comfortable as my back connected with it his hand once again found my hip staying there for a moment before moving up under my shirt pushing it with it, in an easy movement my shirt was on the floor and he looked at me with another smile.

"Magnificent" He was again kissing me only this time moving to my neck and shoulder my hand finding his hair when his tongue licked out in my collarbone I gasped at the sensation and I felt him chuckle at my response before doing it again. His lips once again found mine and after a few moments I pushed his shirt away from him he understood and just as mine had disappeared so did his it was strange not to feel the cold the same yes he was cooler but it was a refreshing kind of coolness the soothing kind as the moments passed more clothes were removed until the only thing left were our underwear. When the underwear was gone the nerves came back when I saw his size I had felt him before when we had gone further than kissing but seeing it shocked me he used his hands and fingers to explore but they were nothing compared to what was to come he was just trying to prepare me as best he could.

"We can stop" He told me and the nerves melted away because I knew that it was the truth but I just didn't want to, I shook my head

"I'm ready" I surprised myself at my certainty he smiled we had talked about sex what it felt like the first time and I knew it would hurt that I may not enjoy it Charlotte had told me the same thing. When I felt him against my entrance he paused

"are you sure?" I nodded "it will hurt if you tell me to stop I will if you want me to pull out I will all you have to do is say" I nodded grateful he was saying the words he slowly started to enter me I bit my lip against the ache it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but as he moved further in it became more intense and then he stopped and I knew he was at my hymen and this would be the worst part mainly because there would be blood but I trust him I smiled at him and nodded and when he moved I gasped at the sharp pain that ran through me as he buried himself fully in me he became like stone not moving he was breathing deeply and his eyes were closed and I wondered if the blood was to much but when he opened his eyes and I saw them I knew the blood wasn't a problem. "you feel so damn good" he leaned in kissing me he stayed still while I adjusted to him and when I started to move my hips he started to move too. As we moved together slowly the pain eased and the feeling of him inside me was strange and yet it was enjoyable.

 **Jasper POV**

It was heaven and it was hell, Heaven because finally being with Bella in this way made me feel complete in a way I had never felt before and the warmth I got for her was the kind of warmth that was calming and soothing and loving and for the first time in over 150 years I felt alive and it was hell because I wanted to take her fully I had full control over my thirst even when the scent of her blood had filled my senses there had been no burn no the thirst was not the problem it was my strength and the urge to mark her was strong we had discussed it but her trust in me made me feel more loved, Yes making love to Bella was heaven an hell all at once and I loved it. I had to resist the urge to mark her when I felt her start to reach orgasm which pushed me over the edge into my own I wanted to hold her tighter and had to ease my grip she would likely have some bruising from where my hands had held a little to hard but even as I whispered my apologies she smiled and shook her head, and her emotions told me she was fine.

We lay together under the covers she fit perfectly against my side and I slowly ran my hand up and down her arm as I heard Peter and Char approaching they were being uncharacteristic loud and I almost growled of course the fucker would know.

"Bella?" she hummed in response "they are nearly back we should probably get dressed" I hated he thought but the fact that Bella was moving fast for a human told me I had done the right thing "forgetting something Bella" I asked as she started to pull her top on I lifted up the thin piece of fabric up into the air her cheeks went bright red but she laughed and lunged forward I pulled the bra out the way and caught her spinning her round so I was once again hovering above her "I meant a kiss" and I caught her lips in mine pulling away when I heard them approaching the clearing handing her bra to her I rolled off

We were both downstairs by the time Peter and Char strolled in laughing there was a moment of silence.

"have fun you two?" Peter asked I was expecting for Bella to blush and duck her head like she had always done when she was with Edward and sex came up but as always she surprised me.

"Of coarse Peter just because you can't please Charlotte doesn't mean Jasper doesn't know what to do" Peter's jaw dropped and Charlotte started to shake with silent laughter I couldn't contain my laugh as Bella seemed to suddenly realise what she had said her eyes went wide and her cheeks reddened and she suddenly became nervous until Peter started to laugh and she relaxed.

"Nice one Bella" Charlotte said as she approached the sofa and dropped down to sit on the other side of Bella who smiled and Charlotte. It was nice seeing Charlotte so happy she had really missed having female friends and seeing her bond with Bella had brought joy to both Peter and me because I was glad Bella had someone else to talk to too.

"So are we ready to go?" Peter asked after we had calmed down we all nodded. As we left Peter stopped moving and shook his head the girls were a head of us and I turned to face him.

"You ok Pete?" I asked he looked at me strange

"Just got a really strange vibe" He told me "keep your eyes open" I nodded and we continued to the car.

"Everything ok?" Char asked at vampire speed Peter quickly told her what he'd felt she nodded "Shall we just not go?" Peter shook his head

"Won't help" he muttered as he started the car and began to drive.

 **Emmett POV**

We were in Clarksburg a city near Elkins roughly the same size of Seattle the area was ripe with the scent of vampires and I had even caught the scent of the bitch too although it was faint and seemed to disappear and we guessed it had to do with her gift Rose had found the same problem when she had tried to track her while we were after James. This was the last city we checked and we had only checked it because the news of more strange deaths and missing persons had come up in the news. It was midday after when we found them we had tracked their scents to an abandoned warehouse we were on the roof and staring down through a sky light.

"Why cant we go hunt now?" A male whined we watched as the other four stared at him and I was thankful she hadn't created more.

"You want to get the same treatment as Sarah here then feel free" Another male answered pointing at one of the two females she instinctively rubbed her arm and I wondered what Victoria had done to it.

"Yeah Danny boy the only ones she wouldn't think of killing is Samuel here and Riley lucky bastard gets to go out with her all the time" I looked at Rose and grabbed my phone Samuel was the one we were after and he was here I quickly took out my phone and texted peter we would need him and Charlotte there was a message a second later telling me they were on their way I was kind of hoping Victoria would return before they arrived so we could take the bitch out ourselves. It took just under two hours for Peter and Charlotte to arrive they were silent as they looked into the warehouse. Samuel was sat next to the one called Sarah he was small and would be easy to take out.

"We take him out first above the others we'll try to get them all but he dies first." Peter said and we all nodded it took seconds for us to smash the window and drop down they scattered but Peter who had effectively dropped down onto the one called Samuel allowed the rest of us to go after the others Rose took out the female we didn't know the name of and Charlotte was up against the male called Daniel the last male was cornered by me and I smiled at him when he growled I recalled the information Jasper had given me about fighting newborns. When he lunged I used his own power against him quickly turning grabbing him around the back of his neck my my foot connected with the small of his back and kicked while my teeth ripped into his neck and I found myself disappointed from the shortness of the fight Peter had already started a fire and was glad to see that each of us had taken one I looked around for the last female and was surprised to find her still in the warehouse all four of us approached she raised her hand

"If you want that human girl to live then you come closer" she stated "the change has started and all I have to do is think and she'll die so don;t come any closer" we looked at peter his eyes told us all we needed to know she was telling the truth.

"How has the change started" Charlotte hissed.

"Victoria has been tracking you for weeks has been watching she took Riley with her, her plan was to wait until only one of you was with her distract them and have Riley turn her let you believe that she was turning then have me end it."

"You're controlled for a newborn" Peter stated

"My power works better when I am well fed Victoria keeps me well fed takes me hunting every night." I heard the hate in her voice and saw an opening.

"We can get you away from her" she tilted her head at me "You let Bella turned and I promise we will get you away from her." the fear that gripped me when her head started to shake.

"That's not what I want"

 **Bella POV**

They were acting weirder than normal, they were always alert but today was something different they decided I needed food and as I started to eat Peter received a text they spoke at Vampire speed before Peter and Charlotte said a tense goodbye and left.

"Emmet and Rose have found the newborns Victoria and one other aren't there we are going to head back to the house." I nodded the drive back was tense and I was stressed so neither of us spoke when we were driving when we reached the house and got out Jasper was instantly at my side taking my hand. We walked up toward the house when all of a sudden I was behind Jasper who was growling I could just make out the bright red hair and knew that she had come for me.

"Victoria!"Jasper hissed I heard her laugh.

"now now there's no need for violence Jasper you can just hand over Bella and then we'll leave once she's dead" Jasper growled in response Victoria's voice was sickly sweet "you can save him Bella by giving yourself up." Jasper who's hand was still on me gripped me slightly tighter a silent warning not to move and I knew better because I knew that even if I did give myself up this time it would kill Jasper because I knew what he was to me and I to him and I couldn't live without him any more than he could without me, the realisation of this kept me behind him,

"Go to hell" I shouted sounding more confident than I actually felt.

"You first Bella" It happened then all hell broke lose and all of a sudden I was on the floor and Jasper was not in front of me and I felt suddenly very vulnerable I heard the fight more than I saw it and I could see that there was another vampire in the fray from what my eyes could see both Victoria and the unnamed vamp were trying to get to me and Jasper was blocking them and I wondered briefly how long he would be able to keep them both from getting to me I felt movement from them a couple of times and then suddenly there was an arm lying a few feet away from me and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it wasn't Jasper's, But what ever had lead to the unknown Vampire losing his arm had also led to their advantage because I saw then as Victoria collided with Jasper pushing him further away from me and the one armed male vampire jumped at me he was only on me a second but that's all it took for his teeth to break my skin before he was ripped from me the shock kept the pain away long enough for me to see Jasper pull the other arm from the one who had bit be before taking his head and I saw the retreat of the red headed bitch before my vision blurred and before my back hit the ground I felt Jaspers arms around me and the burning started from where he had bit me in the neck.

"Oh god Bella I'm sorry I'm so sorry shit shit shit." the burning was not as bad as I expected it to be but the way that Jasper was looking at me scared me even through my vision was blurry I could tell he was scared. "Bella he didn't get enough venom in you, you'll bleed out before the venom reaches your heart I'm going to have to bite you but when I do its going to hurt more because there will be more venom" I could see this was causing him pain and I managed to reach up my hand to touch his face and it was then I realised how much blood I was losing as I saw my hand bright red from the blood draining from my neck.

"I trust you Jasper" I whimpered as the reality of the situation set in and he nodded before leaning in and I felt his lips on my neck the burning increased tenfold and I could no longer keep my eyes open a few seconds later I felt burning in my wrists and felt his lips kiss when I was effectively burning from the inside out.

 **Sarah POV**

I had sensed them watching us I had never told Victoria that not only could I sense someone in the change but other vampires to an so I knew we had been found and I was grateful I knew they were here to kill us. Victoria had told everyone Samuel was the gifted one she was suspicious that the golden eyed vampires would discover her plan and kill him. When she had told me her plan and threatened to kill everyone I love if I didn't comply I just had to know why she wanted this particular girl dead. I had snuck out and spied on them while they were shopping I did it a few times I watched as they laughed together and as the one called Bella smiled at them without fear and the more I learned about her the more I tried to think of ways out of what I was expected to do Victoria had found me sneaking back into our hiding place and punished me by ripping off my arm and then biting me when it had reattached. I had felt the moment Bella had fully started the change and was instantly connected to her and as I stood in front of the four who would kill me I knew I had to stop them.

"What is it you want then" The one called Peter asked I didn't know the names of two of them but one was huge the biggest person I had ever seen and the other was a supermodel who was scowling at me.

"I want my family looked after and I want the bitch that did this to me to die slowly and horribly but I know her if I survive or run she'll kill the people I love and I hate this life so I want you to kill me but you have to give me a moment I am connected to Bella and I'm not sure what happen to Bella if you killed me before I disconnect from her" the supermodel stopped scowling at me the others looked shocked "so promise me you'll take care of my family and I will disconnect from Bella and you can end me" It didn't take long for them to agree "It won't take long" The one called Peter nodded when the connection finally broke and I was sure I hadn't affected Bella's change "it's done" I closed my eyes and then there was a moment of pain.

 **AN So yeah finally turned her maybe a little rushed but I wanted to get her there I hope you all enjoyed next chapter will have Iris in see how she has been doing**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN So Victoria will not be back for a little while there is a reason which you should be able to guess why also Sarah was a throw away character but I had her in for a reason. Which will be apparent later on I hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it well lets check in with Iris four weeks with the Voltori can not be easy.**

 **Iris POV**

The burning was constant now I had managed to keep it eased for two of the weeks but I had already been thirsty when I arrived and now my gift wouldn't work on it. I knew that would be the case but still it was irritating to say the least. I was still forced to witness each feeding and to make things a hell of a lot worse Aro after the second week of not feeding ordered the one of the guard to feed directly in front of me and offer me their neck once blood was exposed each time I would lock my muscles and hold my breath thankfully my gift still worked apart from not being able to lesson the burn any more I was able to keep my thoughts hidden from Aro which came to a lot of use considering the friend I had made. The door opened and I smiled I noticed Felix wink at me as the door shut as Marcus entered.

"How are you today Iris?" He spoke quietly although Felix had proved he was loyal to Marcus admitting to me that Aro's power was not flawless that it was possible to hide something's from him but was hard work Marcus had also told me the same thing.

"I'm managing" my voice cracked slightly and I knew in a few weeks I would be unable to speak "Bella has started the change" I told hi and he nodded we had spoken many times and I knew that even if I were to show Aro that Bella was changing the only way he would let me go is to see Bella himself as a vampire "He'll make them come here won't he" Marcus sighed and nodded.

"Likely" He said nodding he sat down on the chair while I sat in my usual position on the floor "I brought you something" He pulled a book out and I instantly smiled being unable to leave the room left me with very little to do but thankfully both Marcus and Felix had been sneaking me books to read I would take my time on each one knowing that I might not get another one soon.

"I don't know how long I can hold out the circumstances are different" I had explained to Marcus why Aro was doing this to me I told him how I was turned and how I spent the first few months of this life. He had in turn tried to speak to Aro and it had worked a little I was now only forced to attend the group feeding Marcus had told him he disliked having a spectator when he was feeding, and I was grateful. "when is the next feeding?"

"Heidi is already out" I nodded It was going to be a very long day.

 **Bella POV**

I was burning every part of my body was on fire, I was trying hard not to scream but I couldn't stay completely quiet Jasper was with me my body seemed attuned to him his hands were touching me holding my hand caressing my face he must have figure that his touch was helping because the contact never left wherever he touched me seemed to be cooled for a few moments before the fire would return. I could hear him as well although the pain was so overwhelming that I couldn't understand the words. I don't know how much time had passed since Jasper had bitten me but I knew that it wouldn't be more than 3 or 4 days I hoped for the first. At some point there were more people Charlotte and Peter were two of them but there was another female and male I knew their voices I just couldn't place them. Memories flashed through my mind the first time I rode a bike and fell off it Iris was there she picked me up and talked me into getting back on. The day that she didn't come home I had stayed up late to see her Charlie and Renee had argued over what to do until Charlie had grabbed his keys and left to go look for her I never saw her human again. I recalled the day my mother dragged me out the house as I screamed for Charlie I didn't know at the time that the courts had anything to do with who I got to stay with I remember the first time I had to do the shopping because Renee had forgotten the first time I paid a bill as well I recalled the first time I saw her drunk how she had ranted and raved at me and how I had ruined her life how if I had never been born Iris would be safe because she wouldn't have been in forks I learned to stay out of her way when she was drunk. I recalled how she had apologised telling me she didn't mean it how I had hugged her just wanting her to stop. The memories came out of order some blurred until I no longer understood them others were as solid as anything and seemed to strengthen those were the ones with Jasper. I don't know what changed first the fact that I could suddenly hear so much more and the pain was suddenly no longer in my fingers. It seemed to go much faster after that I could clearly note the changes.

"Alice rang" I recognised Emmett's voice "there's no longer an issue with us calling each other apparently that newborns decisions changed more things than we realised she says Carlisle and Esme will join us by thanksgiving she's going to drag Edward to go make sure the newborns family is ok she said she sees them watching over them a few months."

"What about Bella" I wanted to reach out and comfort Jasper but my body wouldn't respond and only a whimper escaped my lips "It's ok Bella I'm here"

"Well in true Alice fashion I am to tell you that Bella will awake in 14 hours 17 minutes and 23 seconds and has told me to update you regularly for Bella's sake she says Bella should be able to hear us soon if not already."

"Bella if you can hear me its not long and it will be over" Jasper rubbed up and down my arm soothing the burn.

It continued like that Emmett would come and update us on the remaining time and the others would all come and talk at first only to each other but then after a few whimpers and managing to move my arm they started talking to me Rosalie told me about what Alice had told her about my dad she had arranged for him to go on a week long fishing trip he had called and spoke to Charlotte and the fact that he would have no cell service was just an added benefit he wouldn't worry about no contact for a week while he was away.

When the pain had fully gone from my arms and legs I was relived for a moment until the pain in my chest registered somehow some way it had doubled I gasped and felt Jasper squeeze my hand but hat didn't help I needed his hands on my torso the pain was so much I tried to speak but the words didn't come and yet Jasper responded.

"How did you do that" he muttered but I couldn't respond his hand were on my diaphragm and it was easing the burning there I was aware as a different kind of burning started in my throat an when I thought on it the word thirst came to mind memories of my sister Jasper even Edward telling me what it was what it meant. Slowly the fire reseeded into my chest into my heart and it sped up faster than I thought possible the pain hit new heights and not even Jaspers hands were easing it I gasped and was momentarily distracted by the tastes that touched my tongue but couldn't register any of them because I was instantly back on the pain. My back arched as on its own as my heat seemed to beat so fast if it wasn't for that fact I could hear it I might have thought it had stopped after a minute and 12 seconds it faltered 11 seconds later it faltered again and the 7 seconds after that it stopped my back lying flat once more.

 **Jasper POV**

Two seconds that was all that it took I had ripped the males arm from his body when Victoria had managed to collide with me throwing me backwards I recovered quickly but the male was already at his throat I ripped him off her and I quickly pulled him apart my senses telling me Victoria had fled a large part wanted to follow but the scent of Bella's blood took me to her side she was bleeding out he hadn't got enough venom in her and I knew what I had to do the trust I felt come from her when I explained it to her solidified my resolve. I bit quickly in her neck and wrists flooding her system with venom and breathed a sigh of relief when her heart rate had strengthened from the venom hitting it. I had to burn the male before I wanted no chance that he could be saved so after quickly lighting a bonfire I carried Bella inside and lay her down on the sofa my phone rang but I couldn't distract myself I needed to make sure her heart kept beating I monitored her emotions she was in pain I took her hand in mine and was surprised when the pain seemed to ease only in a miniscule way but if keeping my hand on her eased the pain in anyway I would never let go. Hours passed and I was more confident that she would make it but only became sure when the others arrived back Peter approached and I growled my instinct to protect my mate. The major was rearing his head with my failure and no one was getting near my mate.

"It's ok Major I won't come any closer" Peter said stopping a few feet away he always knew when I was heading down the rabbit hole and knew never to push me. "The newborns are dead including the one that can top the change we'll tell you about it later" I nodded my muscles visibly relaxing the unseen threat was gone and the major calmed allowing me take back some control the major was dangerous I couldn't risk him being out when Bella awoke.

"Jasper?" Roses voice made me look up it had been a few hours Bella had been whimpering and moving slightly but my touch seemed to keep her eased I didn't verbally answer her but she smiled softly "You should clean Bella up she is covered in her own blood" I raised an eyebrow "Carlisle cleaned us all of any blood it helped when we awoke blood wasn't the first thing we smelt" I nodded looking down at Bella she was indeed covered in her own blood and I hadn't considered that it would be the first thing she smelled. "would you like me to?" She asked from across the room I had heard Peter explain to both of them what was happening in my head he seemed to understand it more than I did. I shook my head she smiled "Well I'll go run a bath fro her then you can take her up?" she made it sound like a question and I nodded she left the room then ten minutes later she was back "I've put a bag in there for her clothes and put some clean ones on her bed I'll clean the bathroom after" I picked Bella up and she whimpered. Moving into the bathroom I carefully stripped her and placed her in the bath careful never to lose contact the water was red only a few seconds after I had paced her in the bath I washed her hair with her favourite shampoo using the shower head to rinse it off. When I was done I drained the tub then grabbed the towel and began to dry her. When I was done I took her into the bedroom dressing her before lying her on the bed I notice both Rose and Charlotte go into the bathroom and I was aware that Emmett and Peter were just standing inside the room. After the girls had finished cleaning they went and stood by their mates. Hours passed I didn't pay attention to the others talking amongst themselves my attention fully on Bella, Eventually Peter grabbed my attention telling me what had happened with the newborns and the one called Sarah. When Alice called and I was told Bella might be able to hear me I went about telling her how much I loved her how sorry I was that it had happened this way I had wanted her to be turned in as a peacefully way as possible but part of me was glad that it was finally happening the worry that I might lose her to some sort of accident or god forbid I lost control at some point. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours and the change started to show as the second day dawned I knew that Bella would be ok the tell tail signs were showing clear as day and he was happy by the signs that she would likely be done by the end of that day. Eventually they knew the end was within minutes as her heart picked up its pace her body arching at the force of it it stuttered a few time before stopping all together and we waited.

 **AN Sorry its taken me so long to do this chapter, I haven't been very well but feeling a little better so will get another chapter done soon I hope you enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**An Sorry for the break guys I've been in hospital to have surgery so unable to do anything I am ok but am recovering so not doing a lot of writing as I have to rest a lot but wanted to get a chapter done. I can't promise that there will be another update for a little while but I promise that I am still doing this story but updates may take a little time I am loving your comments. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Bella Pov**

I was frozen for what seemed like an age but in the back of my mind I knew it was for less than even a second the lack of pain had shocked me and it took me that second to start breathing again and when the tastes hit my mouth I was shocked again there was so much to taste and smell there were four people in the room with me each had their own scents. But it was only one that pulled my full attention he smelled like cedar wood with the hint of vanilla and I just had to see him opening my eyes I was distracted by the view everything was so detailed from the grain of the wood on bed to the dust flying through the air I watched as my breath out pushed the particles of dust forward they picked up speed and then watched as they were caught by my inward breath.

"Bella?" his voice was different yet the same smoother I could hear the tenor in his voice I wondered why he had said my name so hesitantly and then I felt something squeeze my right hand, I was out of the lying position and in the corner of the room crouched a sound rumbling in my chest before my mind had even registered the thought to move. "Bella?" his voice was even more tentative as he stood by the bed his hands risen palm raised towards me the sound in my chest stopped and I stood up straight once more before my mind had even thought of it.

"Oh!" even the small sound made me freeze once more distracting me "Jasper?" My voice was different I could tell it was mine but like Jaspers had sounded smoother mine sounded as if it had gone through auto tuning. Jasper moved around the bed stopping a few feet away "everything is so different" I wasn't really speaking to anyone "and the same" My mind was going in a hundred miles a second my breathing became much faster, Jasper took a few more steps toward me as I remembered what had happened.

"Bella just focus on me, only me" he cooed, my eyes eventually met his and I started to calm. "that's it Bella." I took in a few deep breaths ignoring the different scents as best I could. I managed to push myself out of the crouch and stand straight the speed of which would have made me dizzy if I had been human. I could see all of them and for a moment I registered the differences and similarities and I realised as a human I had been blind. They were all stunning Jasper most of all I could see the ripple of his muscles the way his scars seemed to make beautiful patterns over his neck each on that adorned his skin told me a story of pain.

"It's all so much" I admitted and the one thing I needed was only a few feet away from me and with that thought I was wrapping my arms around him it took him a moment to respond his arms going around me and when they did my body relaxed and my mind slowed down enough that I could catch up.

"you are going to be ok" he murmured into my hair and I nodded my arms tightened around him and Jasper stiffened "Ermm Bella... oww" I instantly stepped away at his pained voice my eyes wide in shocked but I didn't panic mainly because Emmett and Peter with trying hard not to laugh. "It's alright Bella you have new born strength so you are just a bit stronger than me at the moment."

"Sorry" He chuckled which made me smile then moving forward placing his hand under my chin he leaned down kissing me it was as if time stopped there was nothing in the world but us. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away from each other and the world came back into focus only it seemed easier than before the kiss. "Is this normal..." I didn't mean to say it out loud I looked up to Jasper who had a strange look on his face "What is it?"

"Your emotions when you awoke I couldn't sense them then when you hugged me I could then when you pulled away I couldn't it seems that I can only sense your emotions when we in contact."

"What does that mean?" I was beginning to panic Jasper instantly took my hand and I felt a wave of calm enter me through my hand easing the rising panic.

"It could be your gift but we can focus on that later" He told me rubbing circles on the back of my hand and I nodded "we should take you hunting, you must be thirsty" as he said it my mind registered the word and the burn in the back of my throat came to the forefront of my mind and I nodded unable to speak. We were moving then we passed the others and were out of the house in seconds. We broke into a run and it felt like he most natural thing in the world.

"Why didn't the others say anything?" I asked we had been running for only a minute but the fact that the others had been in the room but hadn't spoke to me was strange.

"that was my fault sorry" He said "The way your turning came about was traumatic and brought a the much darker side of me out It wasn't really safe to approach or even talk to me and in all honesty I have only gained full control of myself in the last few minutes and I believe that they could sense it was best just to stay silent."

"So its not because they don't like me now because I'm no longer human" He laughed then which in turn made me laugh.

"No defiantly not" We continued running and with a sudden urge of mischievousness I let go of his hand and took off, I knew I could go faster could feel it in y muscles but I could also recall all the conversations I had with Jasper and Iris and even with Charlotte about newborns and their thirst and how they could be uncontrollable. So although I kept ahead of him I made sure that he wasn't too far behind and I knew if he really needed to he could catch me Peter had once told me that Jasper was just as fast as Edward he just didn't enjoy running as much as the prick did.

"Bella STOP!" I imminently stopped as he shouted his voice panicked I looked at him confused he reached me wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Jasper what is it?" I asked confused I knew I could break his hold on me buy the idea of ever hurting Jasper made me physically sick.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have checked the area first there shouldn't be any humans out here" I tried to look at him but his hold was tight enough that I couldn't move round to dee his face.

"Jasper what are you talking about what human?" I took a deep breath then and the scent hit me it was strange I could tell that it was human my body instinctively knew it was, and yet the smell wasn't what I had been expecting the burn in the back of my throat didn't increase and although I knew that if I were to drink from the unusual scent it would relieve the burn there was no part of me that wanted it. Jaspers grip lightened and I managed to turn around and look at him "Thats not what I was expecting" I admitted

"Nor was I" Jasper spoke "by rights you should be fighting me to get at the human but I am not getting any extra bloodlust from you" Once again I began to panic "what's wrong?"

"I'm not normal what if something went wrong..." I was beginning to rant when he kissed me and all the panic melted away and the feeling of it just being us came back. When he pulled away I was much calmer.

"Nothing went wrong, you told me that Iris had more control over her thirst maybe its a similar thing or maybe its part of your gift" He told me and I nodded in agreement.

"You're right we can talk about it later for now lets hunt but maybe in the opposite direction" I didn't trust whatever it was stopping me going for the human to last so I wanted out of its range. As we ran I was concerned if humans didn't smell appetizing would that mean animals would taste even worse. My fears were unfounded because when we had run over 30 miles in the opposite direction and being surprised by the fact I knew how far I had run the scent of something mouth watering caught my attention, without thought I broke away from Jasper he didn't call after me so I felt no reason to be concerned. I jumped on the creature my hands automatically breaking its neck and pulling it to my mouth. The taste shocked me because even my sister who's ability made it so she could make animal blood taste better even complained about it, a the warm liquid filled my mouth I was aware as a satisfied moan reverberated through me It was wonderful and I was disappointed when it was all gone I wanted more my body craved it. However when I looked down at the discarded carcass the urge to find more lessoned at the sight of the dead buck, somewhere in the back of my mind I realised that even with the fact that it was the best thing I had ever tasted I couldn't go and destroy a whole ecosystem just because I enjoyed the taste of an animals blood so much.

"Screw it" I hissed as I caught the scent of another buck and took off one more wouldn't hurt.

 **Jasper POV**

I was amazed there was no other word for it, When Bella had told me about her sisters control I had hoped even prayed slightly that she would have some of that control even if it was just enough to make the thirst later on less painful around humans, and when we had caught the scent I was amazed. I had called her name and she had stopped a miracle all in its self and then she had acted as if there wasn't a human in the area. When she asked if something had gone wrong I did my best to reassure her that it hadn't but I wasn't sure and then we had caught the scent of a buck and she was gone and my concern melted away the moan I heard from her was out of place because I had never heard a vampire drinking from an animal enjoy it in such a way I knew she was gifted she had to be it was just the how that was intriguing and I wondered if I should call up Denali and ask Eleazor. When Bella was finished with her second Buck she stood up and seemed to come back from the wildness of a hunt she looked at me her eyes focusing and tentatively smiled.

"Part of me wants more but the burn in my throat is gone I don't think I would be able to stop if there were more in the area." She admitted and I was glad she was open about it and also relieved that she at least had the craving that newborns had even if it was for animal blood.

"That is very normal for a newborn the cravings will ease but you will need to hunt more than anyone but it gets easier after a few months, although with you it will probably be a few weeks" She smiled although I wouldn't admit just how out of sorts I was Bella was in no way a normal new born and my experience was not going to cover her also because I loved her and even if she was a normal newborn I wasn't sure how I would handle it and I thanked what ever deity that was out there that she wasn't rabid.

"Will I get better at eating them, look at me" I laughed she was covered in blood her hair was matted and her shirt was torn from the second buck kicking at her

"We'll have to stock up you closet I'll send Char and Rose" she sighed and nodded a little disappointed or at least I thought she was disappointed as I was unable to read her emotions unless I was touching her as she approached my phone rang "Peter?" I answered

"Are you guys ok?" his voice was urgent

"Yeah Bella just finished two bucks we're on our way back." I told him

"Alice rang her visions of Bella disappeared after she woke up" his voice was calmer as he told me "But we can figure it out when you get back" It was another clue to Bella's gift and I would have to confirm with Peter I hung up after a few words and turned to Bella who was now within arms reach

"Alice can't see me?" She was concerned I could feel it as I took her hand in mine.

"It seems so but I wouldn't worry I think it's your gift if I'm right in my thinking you are a shield and a pretty powerful one as it manifested when you were human to protect your mind."

"A shield?" I nodded we started walking moving towards the house.

"Yes, A sheild is someone who can block other peoples gifts from being used on them like how Edward couldn't read your mind or Jane's gift having no effect now with my gift only working with actual physical touch, and Alice not being able to see you it all adds up. Peter should be able to confirm, but if he can't the Denali coven have a member who can sense what someone's gift is and what it can do."

"Alright so is that why I can feel when you manipulate my emotions and why I could fight it" I nodded she had done it once before when she was upset over missing her sister I had tried to calm her but it had no effect she had explained that whenever I tried to calm her she could feel it normally she would accept the help but in that instance she was just to angry.

"Yes most likely" She smiled I felt the tension in her ease and we once again started to run Bella was eager to see the others.

 **AN Sorry it's short but I am still recovering from surgery I hope to get another chapter up in the next week but I apologize if there is another wait I want to thank all who have stuck with the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN So I hope this answers some of your questions, Bella is not going to have an issue with her thirst partly because of her shield and also she is similar to her sister and able to control that part of herself her shield is more powerful in this story which will be explored in the next few chapters. It was asked why about when Bella would be going for her sister and why she didn't get turned sooner. It was mentioned that Iris told Bella not to rush and it was mentioned that Iris wanted Bella to truly understand what she was getting into also they wanted Victoria dead as they didn't want a newborn as having one about is hard I am sorry if I didn't make this clear. Bella will go for her sister soon no worries although it's not all smooth sailing. Also setting the esact time that has passed in the beginning of this chapter I have lengthened it slightly but as I didn't actually state just how long its been I think that its ok.**

 **Iris POV**

I watched the blood run down the woman's throat my deepest darkest instincts were almost to hard to control, and I couldn't help but think what a waste. My thirst was so bad now I could barely speak another week and I would be unable to at all. It had been nine weeks to the day since I had stayed behind nine weeks of pure hell, eleven weeks since I had fed and I truly wondered how much longer I could hold out. I had caught sight of my eyes they were now fully black eventually even the whites of my eyes would disappear into nothing and even if I started feeding now my eyes would be black for a while. Felix gave me a sympathetic look as he held the woman's body in front of me Aro always ordered someone different and I hated anyone else other than Felix and Demetri doing it, mainly because they snapped the victims neck before exposing the blood and it was easier to resist. When it was time to return to my chambers I felt tired as always I knew the longer without blood the weaker I would feel and the more dangerous I would be to any humans. I hadn't dared to use my gift in any fashion bar guard my thoughts mainly because I didn't trust my strength and I was desperate to know how Bella was doing. When I got back to my chambers I simply sat down in the chair that was in the room a pile of books sat on the small table, I hadn't managed to read the last one my mind unable to concentrate.

Time passed and the door opened as it always did when Marcus was visiting me Felix came in with him this time and I looked up at them curious normally Felix would stand guard outside. I managed to catch a glimpse of Demetri and I tilted my head at Marcus in question.

"I trust him child this was his Idea" I smelt it then and venom instantly filled my mouth Felix approached and carefully handed me a thermos it was full of blood and in my haste the lid broke as I tore the item open. The blood was still warm and I could tell it was from a herbivore but it didn't matter it soothed the burn and eased me in away that nothing else could at this point and all to soon it was gone.

"Thank you" My voice was still hoarse but stronger than before.

"You are very welcome, We have received word that Bella has awoken from her change and as you guessed Aro has told them she will have to be brought here before he lets you go" I nodded we already knew this but still it made me angry. "Iris there is something I wish to ask you?" I nodded. It wasn't that I fully trusted Marcus but when I had first come here I had done some research with my gift the ability to find out anything with a single though was useful and annoying at the same time. "I know that you can discover things simply with your mind, and I would like to know about my mate It's rumoured my brother had her killed but I wish to know the truth."

"I can try I haven't been able to use my gift in that manner in a few weeks seeing Bella is one thing..." he nodded "I will try now but I promise If I fail now I'll try again when I am stronger."

"thank you Iris" I smiled and closed my eyes using all my concentration the information came fast and was a flash of white hot pain, a hand touched my shoulder and I looked up I hand' felt the urge to cry so acutely in a very long time but seeing the truth I could cry for Marcus if I was able.

 **Bella POV**

We arrived back at the house and I was nervous I hadn't seen Rose and Emmett in nine weeks apart from the glimpse at them earlier and what I had heard of Emmetts voice during the change. I was eager to speak to them both being here with Jasper had done more for me than I had expected when we started the journey and even with the threat from the bitch Victoria I had healed in ways I had not known I needed healing. I still held a deep anger towards Dickward and felt that maybe now that I was a vampire I could give him a swift kick the next time I saw him, I hadn't realised just how angry at the others I had been apart from Jasper who was the only one I didn't hold any anger for, I understood why he would so readily leave and why he would accept the logic that he wasn't safe and that when he had attacked me I had asked that they leave, but the other knew me and even Rosalie who I had forgiven more readily after she had explained things I was still upset with because I thought they knew me, so how could they believe such lies? Yet being here had given me a new perspective, and speaking with Jasper and then forming a bond with Peter and Charlotte had allowed me to move on. It had truly come to a head a week after Peter and Charlotte had arrived Jasper had needed to hunt and so had Pete and Char I was going to bed and told them I would be fine, I thought I would be but the nightmare I had not only revealed the deep seeded issues with abandonment but they had heard my scream on their way home and I had terrified them making them believe I was being attacked. Jasper had sat with me while I told Peter and Charlotte everything that had happened and surprisingly it was Peter who said it wasn't the first time I had been abandoned, Iris had no choice in the matter but with how young I had been and not knowing what I now knew how could I not see I as her just leaving me. After that we were always talking and not just about me they all spoke about their times down south although I know they sugar coated it as much as possible I didn't mind.

"Are you ok?" Jasper said pulling me back to the present "I can tell them to leave you don't have to face them right now." I smiled at her at his concern and shook my head his thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand

"No I want to see them it's time to mend fences properly not with a letter I felt I needed to write" My eyes widened then as I remembered the fuzzy memory of writing the letters. "I wrote you one..." At the thought I let go of his hand and pulled open the door in the same instant only for it to come off its hinges and the handle to crumble slightly in my hand and I froze. Laughter filled the air and I even heard Jasper chuckle as he came up behind me.

"Well it's good to see that you have some new born traits" He eased my hand from around what was left of the door handle while simultaneously catching the door before leaning it against the door frame. I looked down at my hand I don't know why I was so surprised I knew I would be strong but I was just surprised.

"Oh Jasper I am so sorr..." I was caught off by him kissing me it lasted exactly 12 seconds before he pulled away

"No need to be sorry, as a new born you will break things you need to practice your strength" He told me I smiled

"Ok then I'm not sorry" he chuckled and he returned his hand to mine carefully pulling me through the door frame the laughter had died down but I could still see the humour in the eyes of the four Vampires in the lounge.

"Bella!" Charlotte raced forward and wrapped her arms around me Jaspers hand tightened in mine as I wrapped my arms around her a reminder to be careful.

"Char she's still a newborn you shouldn't rush her like that" Peter told his mate his tone serious she simply laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's Bella she won't hurt me" Charlotte replied but still pulled away smiling at me.

"Yeah Peter and plus I am sure between the five of you you can control the one newborn unless you think you can't handle me." I raised a eyebrow at him. Peter looked like he was going to reply before a booming laugh filled the room

"Wow Bella you're feisty" Emmett laughed he moved closer Rose at his side they stopped by Peter and I got the feeling they were trying not to crowd me. "It's good to see you little sis." I smiled at that

"It's good to see you two Brother bear" I replied "We should talk later" he nodded the implication that it was a private conversation clear.

"You look amazing Bella" Rose said I smiled "have you not seen?" I shook my head Char gave me an evil grin pulling me away from Jasper Rose following close behind they pulled me up the stairs into the closest bedroom.

"Close your eyes Bella I need to fix your hair before you look at yourself"

"Charlotte your Alice is showing" I teased which caused the other two girls to giggle, but I did as I was told closing my eyes and as they pulled me through the room into the en suite I was distracted by the back of my eyelids. I felt a brush being pulled through my hair a damp cloth wiping over my skin "That will do." Charlotte said when it all stopped "Ok Bella open your eyes" I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

It was definitely me only I felt like I was looking into a fun house mirror only one that made you look like the best version of yourself. My hair fell in waves over my shoulders the red that used to be highlighted by the sun was more prominent in my chocolate brown locks my nose that had been slightly askew was now straight my upper lip was now perfectly matched to my bottom with a slight natural pout. The lips began to turn up into a smile when I froze finally taking note of my eyes, Bright red eyes started back at me and I missed the warm brown I reached out to touch the mirror when Chars had caught my wrist lightly her hand moving to mine.

"With animal blood your eyes will fade in a few months" she reassured.

"Don't worry Bella it's just what's left of your blood in your system" Rose added and I turned away from the mirror and smiled not fully eased to keep looking at the eyes, but enough I wasn't going to have a full blown panic attack. I smiled at them and then looked down at myself the clothes I was wearing were ruined

"I need to change" I said moving out of the bathroom as I moved towards my own room I noticed that all the doors had been opened up and I smiled knowing that it wasn't done to make fun of me but to help me. Rose and Charlotte followed but stopped outside my door.

"Ermm Bella you may need a hand." Charlotte said

"Can I try to do it on my own!" I snapped and immediately swivelled to face her she didn't look upset or angry "Sorry Char I don't know why that came out like that" Char Chuckled

"It's fine Bella me and Rose will wait out here call if you need anything." I smiled.

I growled as the third pair of underwear ripped before I had even put one leg through the hole, I had managed to open the draw, with only the smallest of splintering sound from the handle, it was still intact so I was happy . The clothes were another matter and I was standing naked in the bathroom after quickly showering the water was still running because the tap was slightly bent and I was afraid of breaking it. I tore the rest of the piece of fabric into pieces and huffed trying to control my anger, when I felt I was under control it was time to get help.

"Char!" She was instantly there smiling at me, "I need your help getting dressed."

"Of course sweetie" she helped me at Vampire speed to lesson my embarrassment, I wasn't bothered about Charlotte seeing me naked she had seen it before several times, the woman had no boundaries and would constantly walk in when I was bathing or getting dressed but the fact I needed help dressing was bothersome. "We'll get you started practising tomorrow it won't take long babe but right now you are getting frustrated so you need to relax" She said as she switched the shower off before taking my hand "Come on lets go downstairs" I nodded and allowed her to pull me from the room.

When we got downstairs Jasper replaced Charlotte's hand with his own and I couldn't help but smile at him, his hand reached up and brushed the hair out of my face.

"I missed you" I told him and he chuckled.

"Come on we should talk" We entered the lounge and sat down after a moment Jasper spoke again "Ok so we are going to discuss the things that have happened recently but first have you got any questions?" I nodded

"About a thousand but just two I want answering right now," I paused "one what happened with Victoria and two when can Iris come home?"

"Alice called she had a vision of Victoria she thinks you are dead and is currently biding her time before she comes after us again. Alice will call if she gets a location on her." Jasper looked at the others and they shared a look I waited for what they were about to tell me and became nervous.

"What is it?" I asked concern lacing my voice

"Bella, Carlisle called Aro and told him you had started your change," He paused squeezing my hand "Aro insists that he see you in Volterra before he will allow Iris to leave." Panic raced through me Jasper sent me a wave of calm and I tried to accept but I was not able to.

"The we leave today!" I tried to stand but Jaspers hand tightened.

"We can't" I growled then they were keeping me from going to my sister anger flared in me my muscles locking I closed my eyes and once again tried to let Jasper calm me, thankfully it seemed to work on my anger. When I was sure that I could handle it I opened my eyes

"Why not?" My voice was deadly calm and I had never heard my voice sound so angry.

"Alice had a vision when I decided to take you straight away when I realised you could handle human scent, but if we go now Aro will accuse us of risking the secret by transporting a newborn who is only days old it doesn't end well for anyone." I wanted to cry

"How long?"

"3 months Bella." I gasped and Jasper pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me as sobs began to wrack my body. My sister would have to endure another three months she had already been there two.

"I should have been turned straight away" I hissed why had I allowed myself not to be turned there and then.

"You weren't ready Bella if you had been turned then your newborn period would be a lot harder than it is now" Peter explained "And Bells your sister is going to be fine" I heard him move and then felt his hand on my back, I didn't believe him but then again there was nothing I could do. "she'll be home for Christmas" his voice was lighter and I looked up at him and tried to smile, he was right 3 months and it would be the beginning of December.

"So what now?" I asked pulling away from Jasper although I was still leaning against him. I hated that there was nothing I could do for my sister for three months and I hoped that she would be able to forgive me.

 **AN so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I was wondering who should be Iris's mate its not going to be Marcus but I am considering it to be Demetri or even Felix but if anyone has any other ideas let me know In comments or even Pm me I hope to get another chapter done in the next few days until then have a good time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN Thank you all very much for the comments and thoughts on who should be Iris's mate. I am leaning more towards Demetri than Felix. as it won't be in the story the explanations for Iris not recognising her mate is the little time she has spent with them add that for her concentration on Bella and she wouldn't necessarily recognise the bond there is also something else but that will be in the story so you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Jasper POV**

We spent the night talking to Bella reassuring her we would get her sister back giving her a plan she could concentrate on, first work on controlling her strength it would only take a few days according to Rose, it was strange to be taking guidance about newborns from anyone else, but then again the newborns I had dealt with had been turned to fight then die. Bella was currently hunting with Rose and Emmett they had stolen her away from me before I could protest, I wouldn't have let her go but at the word hunt Bella's eyes had lit up in anticipation, and I felt her thirst spike and I couldn't deny that she needed to feed.

I was using the time wisely coming up with plans to try and get Iris back, I didn't want Bella to go to Volterra but if I couldn't find a way to get her sister home there was no way I was going to stop her.

"anything Alice?" I asked rubbing my forehead

"The only one with any credence is having Carlisle once he has seen Bella in person go to Volterra and have Aro read his mind, but I can't see if it will work properly but I do see Iris home" She admitted.

"How long?" I asked I had only spoken to Carlisle briefly, and it was only to tell him Bella was ok it seemed that although Bella had started forgiving the family I was angry at them and myself after hearing just how it had impacted my mate.

"Carlisle and Esme will arrive in two weeks any sooner and Bella will be overwhelmed, and don't tell her the plan she'll want everything to move quicker and Iris needs more time"

"What?" I asked shocked why would she need more time there.

"I can see it she is uncovering truths long buried and if she stays there just a little longer she'll be able to find something out that's important I just can't see what. Carlisle will be able to go to Volterra a few weeks after he has seen Bella he will need to repair the relationship with Bella before she trusts him to go for her sister." I could understand that talking about everything that happened Bella had uncovered that she didn't believe that Carlisle and Esme loved her or thought about what was best for her.

"So roughly a month?" I asked as Peter entered the room.

"Yes I'll call Carlisle as soon as soon as I hang up give Bella my love" Alice said "Now I have to go before Edward gets back."

"Sorry you have to deal with him Alice" she laughed

"I can handle him don't worry, plus giving him the task of watching over that newborns family keeps him out of trouble" She paused "I know you don't want him anywhere near Bella but eventually she will want to see him you know" I murmured an agreement, It was true even before she was turned Bella had admitted she wanted to confront him for all he had done I had told her it wouldn't happen any time soon but she simply smiled.

"Yes well lets get Iris Back first shall we"

"agreed call if you need anything Jasper" Alice replied

"the same to you" there was a quick goodbye and we hung up. "Do you have anything to Add?" I asked my brother as he approached and sat down on the love seat across from me.

"I wanted to tell you that I got a weird Vibe, I don't know what it is maybe something to do with Bella's sister but I couldn't decipher it I don't want to pile on the stress but I thought you should know." He told me and I sighed.

"I am sure it's probably something or someone wanting to kill us" I said darkly he chuckled. "Keep me informed" I added to which he nodded. "where's Charlotte? Is she ok?" I had sensed earlier a deep sorrow, she had covered it well if I hadn't of been an empath I wouldn't have known she was feeling anything negative.

"She feels sorry for the way Bella was turned, I think she had romanticised the way it would happen or as romantic as a changing can be" He told me "She's sad for her sister" He added and I smiled sadly at him.

"Plus I want the bitch that did it dead." Charlotte hissed as she entered the room her emotions telling me that anger was now replacing sadness.

"We all do babe" Peter told her grabbing her as she passed and pulling her into his lap "And we'll get her and she'll suffer greatly for hurting Bella" I stood and left then as Charlotte and Peter began to make out I knew they had no boundaries and I had no intention of watching them have sex, plus I wanted Bella but I didn't know how far I would be able to go with her at this moment in time. After all I had heard the tales of my family Rose and Emmett were all over each other now but with her past and his inability to concentrate on anything they had both told me how awkward sex was in the beginning only truly getting over what had made it awkward when Edward had pissed them both off by asking them to keep it down and stop being so graphic with their thoughts. Of course this led to them making love loudly and in the living room of the house they were staying in. Esme and Carlisle had also had issues although I didn't know much about their sex life thankfully they didn't think anyone needed to know about it they had told me it had taken them almost a full year before they had sex. There had never been a problem in the south the newborns were not expected to have any sort of control and so sex was a big part of daily life the lust after a feed was immense and back then it was easy to find a partner. So now I was stuck wanting more than anything to claim my mate taking the few kisses we had shared all the way and making sure I didn't push Bella too far and I couldn't help but think it had been easier when she was human.

 **Bella POV**

I took down the bear Emmet had insisted I try one although I could almost sense the disappointment from him when I simply snapped its neck instead of riling it up like he had suggested.

"They taste better when they are angry" He told me as I finally stood up, I laughed I would never admit that next time I would try and see if that was true the bear had truly hit the spot.

"They taste just fine" I argued as I brushed the dirt off and growled as I saw the blood on my top I heard Rosalie chuckle and I growled at her in response.

"Come on lets head back we can start working on your strength" She told me not seeming phased by my anger at her. I sighed and walked towards her, I was aware of Emmett behind me picking up the bear corpse I turned and watched curiously. "We have to hide our hunts we can't risk any humans finding any animals drained of blood the herbivorous are easy, we usually find a carnivore nest and let them dispose of the body but animals such of bears are usually monitored, so we have to be more creative."

"Makes sense" I told her turning back to her as Emmett disappeared in the opposite direction. When we arrived back at the house Jasper was outside we embraced and I found myself not wanting to let go, I tried to keep my touch light but still felt his muscles tense slightly so I pulled away.

"How was the hunt?" He asked me the small talk sounded forced and I wondered what was going on but then again I didn't trust my emotions at the moment.

"I ate bear" I smiled try to lighten what ever mood that seemed to have Jasper in its grasp.

"Did you enjoy it?" He laughed seeming more relaxed

"Yes I did although Emmett was disappointed when I didn't make it angry first"

"Well they do taste better after a fight" he told me,

"Not you too" I patted in the arm or what I thought was a pat he winced and I gave him an apologetic look. "I need to change, Rose will you help me?" She smiled and nodded.

When we entered my room rose went into the closet and came out with one set of cloths she placed them on the counter I noticed there was more than one set of cloths.

"Ok Bella I want you to try you very best to take your top off with out ripping it." I looked at her slightly panicked "Ok take the bottom of it between your fingers" I did as she told taking the hem holding it as loosely as possible "Ok concentrate purely on the feel of the fabric don't move at all" Once again I followed the instruction, I could feel the fabric I could feel the separate fibres as much as I could see them. "Ok now slowly pull down concentrate on the feel and stop when you start to feel the fabric rip" It didn't take much as I saw the fibres start to tear but I noted the exact point the fabric began to tear and the amount of pressure I used. "All fabric is different, that is cotton now you know when it will tear. You'll still have accidents, but if you learn just how much pressure and strength you can exert you'll be able to do things a lot faster, but as a newborn concentration isn't always on your side so don't get stressed if you rip something remember things are easily replaced." I smiled at her grateful.

For the next hour we practised and I managed to change although the top I now wore had a rip at the bottom where I had pulled too hard, But I wasn't bothered I had simply shrugged and declared that I was done much to Rose's amusement.

"Things like metal and wood are easier they can take more, take the time the next time you go hunting to get a feel for different items start with rocks they will be able to take the most pressure then move to metal then wood." She advised as we went downstairs

"How long did it take you?" I asked mainly because I wanted to make sure I didn't take longer childish I know.

"About a week to be able to open doors without ripping them off the hinges, that took Em nearly a month, dressing without ripping anything was a bout a month for me underwear is the hardest takes longer to get used to putting no strength into anything." I smiled thankful she stopped halfway down the steps and turned to me "Bella I am so very sorry that it happened this way" I nodded unable to say anything. Rose was the only one I had truly been able to forgive fully other than Jasper I still needed to learn to trust the others. The fact that Rosalie had explained things to me and her point of view had made it easier and in a way she had been right I had never been meant to be with Edward. We continued down the stairs and I was greeted by Emmett he looked at his wife.

"Rose babe I need to talk to Bella for a moment" She nodded and left my side

"I'll go check on Jasper come find us when your done" She said disappearing I tried to concentrate then I could hear Charlotte and Peter and regretted my decision I really didn't need to hear their dirty talk, Jasper wasn't in the house or if he was he wasn't doing anything at all.

"Can we talk?" Emmett asked he looked at me with a look that reminded me of a little boy who was in apologetic.

"Of course" We moved into the lounge and my nose wrinkled I could smell that Peter and Charlotte had started their session in here and I decided against sitting on the love seat.

"You learn to ignore familial scents unless your looking for them" Emmett told me as we moved to the corner suite.

"So what did you want to talk about" I said once we sat down.

"I know we apologised back in Forks and you wrote those letters, but I know that's not it what he did to you what he said it was inexcusable and so us leaving." I looked down at my had when his large one came into view and took one of mine "You don't have to forgive us, you don't have to let it slide because when you needed us most we didn't show up, I proclaimed I was your brother and I let you down." he squeezed my hand and I looked back at him "I want you to know that I see you as my sister and although one day you may forgive me and I want nothing more for that to happen know I will never forgive myself." The pain in his eyes told me he was telling me the truth and I moved so quickly throwing myself at him I heard the cracking of wood as we fell back against the seat but ignored it as I hugged him.

"Just stay please" I sobbed and I mourned the tears that would never fall he held me understanding what I meant I could forgive him as long as he stayed.

"I'll never abandon you again little sis"

 **Jasper POV**

I was sitting on the edge of the clearing looking back at the house I glared at the spot Bella had been bitten it would always be a reminder that I had failed her.

"We all failed her" Rosalie said as she approached "In one way or another she saw us as family and we abandoned her." Rose sat down next to me "Emmett's with her he wanted to apologise for his own failure"

"Bella will forgive him in no time at all" I told her "As long as you guys stick around"

"We are, we talked about it weeks ago fact is you are just going to have to put up with us, Emmett is refusing to leave Bella unless she sends him away." I smiled at that she tried to hide the slight annoyance she had and wondered just what she found annoying, I sent her some curiosity and she laughed "You know I hate being told what we are doing" she answered and I laughed to.

"Choose a room" I stated.

"Will you forgive us?" I looked at her then "Jasper we hurt your mate even if you didn't know she was your mate at the time you're still..."

"Angry?" I finished she nodded "Yes I am Angry not so much at you and Emmett, why you left is easy to understand and when push comes to shove Em will always go with you."

"Maybe then, but now I don't even think our mating bond would be strong enough" She admitted "You know he had a little sister when he was human." She told me, I was shocked and didn't speak waiting for her to continue "She was seven when he was turned I went back and checked on his family for him it broke her heart went he went missing he never forgave himself."

"What happened to her?" I asked curious

"She died when she was forty three from breast cancer, he kept tabs on her made sure she never got into any trouble. Carlisle tried to treat her but by the time he got involved it was too late." She paused and sighed "The day I saw Bella again the look on her face..." She swallowed and looked away for a moment "We broke her we let him break her."

"Then we'll fix her" I replied she laughed

"You already have or at least as much as you can the rest is up to the people she thought of as family, So will you be able to forgive?" She asked staring at me.

"I can forgive you, Emmett will be easy once Bella has, Alice is easy she has always been run by her visions and leaving Bella broke her as well" Rose nodded we both recalled Alice staying in her room the emotions so strong I had to leave the house Rose and Emmett having physically to take her hunting.

"Carlisle and Esme?" She asked a hint of concern in her voice and emotions.

"I am angry at them more so than anyone else although Dickward takes the biscuit when it comes to my anger, I'm angry at them because they allowed it to happen Carlisle is the leader of our family, he and Esme accepted Bella as part of that family and then without even checking they allowed Edward to make us all leave." I could feel my anger within me "Esme like Emmett will be easy but Carlisle he..."

"Hurt your mate" I sighed and nodded as she finished my thought.

"Alice sees us happy again as a family, even with him" I hissed the last word "But I guess I will have to see it to believe it" It was easy to talk to Rose about anything as long as you weren't telling her what to do, she understood that people had different opinions and although she was self centred at times she was also observant and often saw things that others didn't mainly because people believed her to be to occupied with herself to notice anyone else.

We sat in silence for a time until Emmett and Bella appeared from the house as they approached I laughed Bella ran over to me and was smiling it looked like she was well on her way to forgiving our bear of a brother..

"Emmett wants to prove he is stronger than me" She laughed I looked at Emmett and raised an eyebrow but it was Rose that said what I was thinking.

"Babe your strong I'll admit but Bella is a newborn" Emmett laughed loudly.

"come on Babe I have always wanted to prove I am stronger than a newborn"

"Didn't you kill a few newborns not more than four days ago?" Bella asked we had told her what had happened with the newborns and although she was sad for the one called Sarah she was glad that the others were not running around killing more people.

"No no that was different, I didn't get a chance to measure who was stronger it was just a case of destroying them this is a actual test of strength" I was amazed that he made his argument sound logical "come one Jasper we can bet on it" I laughed then and shrugged

"Why not." I looked at Bella "What do you think?" I asked

"I'll give it a go" She sounded nervous so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and washed her was reassurance and confidence she smiled at me accepting my gift.

"So Em what do you want to bet?" I asked I really had no doubt Bella would win.

"The Dress challenge" I laughed

"Fine but the results will have to wait until after Bella can be around humans she deserves to watch the fun." I told him reaching out my hand.

"Agreed" He reached out and took my hand and we sealed the deal with a hand shake, this was truly going to be fun and repair the damage done in the past year.

We stood in the back Emmett had decided that the fairest challenge to Bella was an arm wrestling competition, he had fetched a large boulder from the woods and placed it in the middle of the clearing. Peter had also placed a bet with Emmett although their bet revolved around blood, if Emmett won Peter would have to give up any form of human blood for six months drinking only herbivore blood. Emmett would have to give up carnivore blood but would be stuck to drinking from cow which was known that Emmett hated and thought was disgusting.

"Don't let me down Bella" Peter said, Charlotte was trying hard to hide her humour as was Rose mainly because Emmett had failed to notice Peter's golden eyes, he hadn't drank human blood in over a month after Bella had fainted when she had caught the scent of his snack. Bella had assured him it was fine, but he didn't like the idea of her fainting and with the situation with Victoria both he and Char decided to stick to animal blood unless they were desperate in which case they would have it cold.

"Any tips?" Bella asked I placed my hands on her shoulders and tried to give her some confidence and thankfully she accepted it.

"Just don't hold back" I told her Emmett was making a show by stretching as if he were an athlete. Bella tilted her head at him and laughed.

"Alright then" She approached the boulder and waited.

"I promise to go easy on you Bells" Emmet laughed as he placed his arm on the boulder. Bella did the same their hand intertwining

"I'll try not to make you cry" Bella replied sounding more confident than she felt.

"Alright you two on go let the test begin" Charlotte stood just to the side her eyes alight with humour. "Ready, Set, GO!" Nothing changed for a moment Bella was stock still and then Emmett's face changed and he looked like he was actually trying extremely hard to push Bella's unmoving arm, after a moment Bella's arm flexed and Emmett lost an inch and then again another inch slowly he lost more ground until after another moment Emmett's hand slammed into the boulder and it cracked. Emmett pulled away clearly frustrated and kicked the boulder splitting it in two. Bella however was looking curiously at the boulder a small smile on her lips when all of a sudden she kicked the boulder and laughed when the piece she had kicked practically exploded around her foot. She started laughing which started us all laughing even Emmett although he stopped when Peter made the sound of a cow and Emmett stormed off. Bella laughed harder after that and the emotions from everyone were light apart from Emmett who was suddenly feeling a little bit of dread, and as I watched Bella laughed I could no longer contain myself I rushed over wrapping my arms round her and pulling her into a kiss she responded. I was vaguely aware of the others leaving and when we finally stopped Bella was smiling the most glorious smile, and I knew as long as she kept smiling like that I could wait forever to make love with her as long as she was happy.

 **AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you all for the comments I love reading them xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN Thank you very much for the comments. So there is going to be a time jump in this chapter but first lets catch up with Iris where we left off. Also if someone could leave me some information on thanksgiving I am from the UK so know nothing about it is it a specific day do stores close ect. As I am aware that Peter said Iris would be back by christmas and I know thanksgiving comes first so any details would be appreciated. If it helps the time jump jumps us to the first week of September (BTW Trainers = Sneakers)**

 **Iris POV**

I tried to process the information as best I could but the sheer amount was giving me a headache and my throat burned harsher than moments before. The words had flowed through my mouth and Marcus had almost staggered back until he was seated.

"She wasn't my mate?" His voice was shocked and I nodded in response.

"From what I just saw he had Chelsea bond you make you both believe you were mated your gift was integral to his plans his sisters not so much, when you both started to become discontent and discussing leaving he decided the best way to keep you was to kill his sister and have Chelsea reaffirm your link to him and Caius," My voice cracked

"Why did he not break the bond then? why allow me to morn for Mate? to wish for death?" He hissed and I thought I saw something ignite in his eyes.

"The guard at the time respected you above them your ability was more than to see bonds wasn't it?" He nodded "He knew that if you wanted..." I hissed at the pain in my throat

"I could have taken control" I nodded in the affirmative "I knew he had her killed she may not have been my mate but I believed her to be" I heard anger in his voice

"Marcus He didn't have her killed he killed her" His eyes widened and he stood up for a moment I was frightened but he made no move toward me.

"Felix, Demetri take it I can count on you secrecy?" Felix nodded and I heard Demetri mutter a yes he moved towards the door "Thank you Iris I'm sorry this has caused you discomfort" He left the room then followed by Felix Demetri lingered.

"I'll try and get you some more blood" He collected the forgotten thermos "I'm sorry this is happening to you Iris, Aro has no right." He stated and I almost laughed

"I'll survive I always do" I told him although I didn't know if I believed that myself. He nodded at me then left the room and I found myself lying down on the floor I felt physically drained and for the first time in over a decade I felt like I could actually sleep.

 **Marcus POV**

I paced the floor of my bedroom trying the best I could to contain my anger I knew if I was going to come up with an effective plan I needed to calm myself. I just couldn't wrap my mind around what I had been told if it had been anyone else telling me I may have thought they were lying but Iris was clearly speaking the truth and the more she told me the more my eyes were opened. The bond to Aro and Caius was broken now although Chelsea wouldn't notice thankfully my own gift would counter hers, and make her believe the bond was still strong. The truth was that Chelsea's ability lay in the person not knowing it was being used on them the moment they discovered it the bonds would begin to break. Add enough anger to the situation and the bond would sever completely.

I cursed myself for being so blind to the manipulation I could see bonds but I could also see how they may change and effect a persons decision and if I used my gift fully I could persuade that person into a certain decision. I now contemplated what I would do I could not allow Aro and Caius to get away with what they had done to me or to any of the guard for that matter one of my guards unknowingly in the presence of his mate but manipulated by Chelsea he can not see it I would rectify that situation first they both deserved the truth, and Iris could use the support of her mate but I would have to make sure that there would be no retaliation. I needed to know who I could rely on to stand by me and who I would need to get rid of before I could allow them to retaliate I didn't want either of them hurt. I felt a kinship with Iris she had suffered greatly at the hands of her creator who had only turned her to make her suffer and now was undergoing a similar torture to protect her sister. I myself had never suffered in that particular way but the loss of a mate was excruciating. Didimee may never have been my mate but I loved her as one.

There was a knock on my door and I called to who ever it was to enter the child Jane entered my quarters a sadistic smile on her face.

"Master Aro has requested that I come and tell you that he wishes to see you" I debated on what to do then I could deny the request but that would simply alert Aro to a problem. I sighed putting much more emphasis into it to make it sound as if I didn't care and I moved toward the door. Jane lead the way thankfully she didn't seem interested in speaking with me a small mercy she was insufferable and I couldn't find even one redeemable quality. She lead me to Aro's study and opened the door for me I glided past her not acknowledging her in any way.

"Brother so glad you could join me." He clapped his hands together and I nodded

"Brother." Was my reply I had to remember to be the mourning man who longed for death. I wasn't worried about him reading my mind he never took my hand any more, he had once told Caius that my mind was so full of sorrow he simply could not keep seeing it, I wondered if it was because of his own guilt but I doubted it.

"I wanted to discuss the Swan girl and her sister." Aro told me I tilted my head only a fraction to let him know he had my attention "It is clear that Iris will do anything to protect her sister but I was wondering if you saw anything in their bonds that may affect their decisions" I knew that wasn't all he was asking if I could see something like that in a bond I could manipulate. I sighed once more and made sure to keep all emotion from my voice.

"I am afraid that although I can see they have a very strong sibling bond I am unable to see the decisions linked to that bond I suspect it has something to do with the sisters silence" I didn't tell him that I knew Iris was actively blocking all our gifts especially Chelsea

"Ah yes well I believe Iris is also like her sister apart from the mental silence that is I can read her fine but her link to her sister seems to allow her protection from Chelsea" I raised an eyebrow "Yes Chelsea failed, Maybe I should have Chelsea release her mate." I wanted to growl at how he sounded, he didn't care for anything or anyone but himself.

"I doubt that would work the girl would only feel bonded to her mate not us I doubt it would be enough" Aro laughed then and smiled.

"Of course, I'm sure I will come up with something maybe when her sister arrives we will be able to convince them both to stay" His eyes lit up at the prospect "now if you will excuse me brother I need to speak with Caius" He quickly left the room and I rolled my eyes at him and I knew he was up to something. I was going to have to get Iris more blood I needed to know what he was up to.

 **Bella POV**

Today was the day, I was not going to let anything or anyone get in my way, for nine days since I had awoken to this life I had either been hunting, training to control my strength or planning how to deal with the many issues that had arisen since I became a vampire. Everyone kept telling me how well I was doing I could now open a door with ease and dress myself without help. I could even turn the pages on a book without tearing them although I didn't yet dare touch some of the first additions there were in the library.

"I need to hunt" I stated to the room everyone were sitting in the lounge and the television was turned to some soap.

"I'll go with you hun" Charlotte said and I was more than grateful when Peter stopped her from standing and shook his head.

"No thanks Char" I stated before grabbing Jaspers hand and physically pulling him from the room I hid the joy I felt at being able to do it.

"Bella if you needed you didn't have to pull me to come" Jasper complained when we finally stopped.

"I don't need to hunt Jasper" I told him swerving to face him "I need you" I knew by the look in his eye I wouldn't need to spell it out, In an instant I was against a tree trunk a heard the sound of the wood splinter but I didn't care as his mouth connected with mine. When I was human I didn't think sex could get any better I was wrong it was like I had a million more nerves to feel everything. There were so many drawback to being a vampire and so many advantages sex fell well and truly in the advantage section.

The sun fell and rose again before we pulled away from one another, both of us were smiling and I didn't care that we were naked in the middle of a forest or that our cloths had been shredded, and the ground might had well been a soft mattress the rocks and sticks didn't when they had brushed against my skin.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day you woke up" Jasper told me his voice low

"Then why didn't you?" I wasn't upset, I could recall my emotions the last nine days with perfect clarity and my mood swings could have given anyone whiplash, but my out of whack emotions were making me paranoid and I had to ease them before I became hurt.

"I didn't want to push you," He paused for a moment and I silently waited "Even though you wanted to be turned your turning was traumatic, that added with the stress of your sister and the fact that I couldn't kill Victoria..."I could hear the anger he had and I stroked his arm trying to ease him. "The first weeks of being a newborn are hectic to begin with, back in the south I didn't concern myself there was no need to prepare them to live in the world" He sighed and I saw the haunted look he tried to hide "I was scared" He told me and I knew that it was incredibly hard for him to admit and if I had been anyone else he wouldn't have. "I was worried that I would hurt you not physically, but emotionally and I wouldn't have been able to handle hurting you ever" I kissed him effectively ending the conversation.

This time when we were done I looked down at myself and pursed my lips Jasper looked at me curiously.

"I do need to hunt now" I stated "shall I hunt naked?" He laughed then probably at the fact that I was completely serious with the question.

"We don't hunt naked, partly because of stray humans not that I know many who would mind seeing you naked but then I would have to kill them" It was my time to laugh until I realised he meant it "I'll call Charlotte to bring us some cloths" He stood and I couldn't help but admire his body, now that I was a vampire I could see his scars as well as Peter's and Char's they didn't have nearly as many as Jasper and it told me all I needed to know, They had both been in hell but neither had been there as long as Jasper, It also made me appreciate what Peter had done he had truly risked his life to go back for Jasper I made a promise to thank him myself one day. Jaspers scars littered his arms and torso there were a few scattered on his legs but each one were apart of them and that made me love them. Jasper had once told me why he always wore long sleeves and high necks was because of Edward, it wasn't so much what Edward had thought but what the prick had told Jasper what the others thought he hadn't felt any deception but we all knew now how well he could lie, and he never asked the others just took to covering them. Jasper picked up his phone that had somehow ended up on the other end of the clearing we were in he laughed when he switched it on, I currently didn't have a phone having broken two in the last week alone the first due to my strength the second because I got annoyed at a game. "So Char left some cloths for us yesterday" he disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a bag. "Don't worry Charlotte may have no boundries but if she saw or heard anything she wouldn't tell a soul not even Peter" He told me either feeling my emotions or by the look on my face he knew I was mortified, but I believed him I trusted Charlotte. "But you realise they will all know what we have being doing" I laughed then only a litte embarrassed.

"Yeah I know but they don't need to know any details." He nodded in agreement as he opened the bag and tossed me some a pair of jeans and a top I wasn't surprised there was no underwear mainly because Charlotte barely wore any she enjoyed having the flashy kind, the ones that had no true purpose but to look good and she had once pointed out that once you were a vampire you had no need for the function that underwear provided. Thankfully my trainers had survived I would have been annoyed as they were my only pair I had, Rosalie had promised to go and get me some but I didn't trust her to know what a good trainer was.

"So what would you like to eat?" He asked grinning everyone who had taken me hunting had made me feed on their favourite animal Peter and Emmett were both bear Rosalie liked bob cat but we had to go a lot farther out to get them, Charlotte was surprisingly buck which was my first meal, I was amazed to hear that Charlotte didn't really crave human blood, like peter she would never deny an urge although they hadn't had any in months, she enjoyed animal blood just as much as human. Rose had asked her why she hadn't noticed the fact sooner but both Peter and Jasper had theorised that it was because she still drank human blood regularly. Jasper apparently didn't have a favourite although he admitted that since he discovered I was his mate it tasted better, when I asked why I was they explained that even if he was still feeding on humans they would have tasted even better something to do with the mating bond.

"Anything as long as your with me" It felt really corny to say and I was more than happy that I could no longer blush.

"Shall we just run then?" I nodded and he offered me his hand. We ran for only a few minutes be for we caught the scent of a herd of deer I took down two while Jasper only had one he had hunted with me and Charlotte a few days earlier and didn't really need to hunt, but I think he ate something just so I didn't feel weird.

"So when are Carlisle and Esme arriving?" I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing them again whether I was happy or nervous or even if I wanted to.

"Three days although Alice called and said they may be delayed she didn't say why" He informed me and I smiled although I doubt it was convincing.

 **Carlisle POV**

We were preparing for our departure to join the others with Bella, I found myself concerned with how I was going to apologise to her. When I had read her letter I had been over joyed that she had said she could forgive us but when I had re-read I had seen the truth we had hurt her so much damaged the bond so greatly that she simply saw us as he boyfriends parents how could she know just how much we loved her by the way we acted. It seemed everyone was angry at me including myself Edward was angry because I had finally put my foot down and everyone else was angry because it had taken me so long. I wondered now why I had allowed him to dictate so much maybe it was because of his gift to see into everyone's minds that I expected him to take in to consideration others opinions. What ever it was I had let Bella down and I needed to make it up to her, I felt that Jaspers plan may aid me in that task although I would still need to mend bridges with her to even be able to help she didn't trust me and I was sure neither did Jasper.

"What are you thinking about?" My mate whispered in my ear wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I was wondering just how am I going to make it up to everyone especially Bella." I told her Esme wasn't so much angry with me as disappointed and thankfully we had moved past it being alone for once.

"The others will just have to accept that you are still a man and you made a mistake, as for Bella we need to give her time and show we are not going to abandon her again" She told me the pain clear in her voice telling me she too felt the guilt of what this family had done to the girl we called family.

"Alice asked that we check in on Charlie on our way back." Bella hasn't been able to speak with him and he will start to get concerned soon?"

"Will seeing us help?"

"Apparently so, she told me there is something she can't see but says if Charlie sees us he will be happy and not worried although apparently there is time missing."

"Does that mean the wolves?" Esme asked a little panicked

"Probably but Alice isn't overly concerned you know she can see the wolves if they have anything to do with us or another vampire" and Esme relaxed "He's likely still staying in La push" I added trying to find the most logical explanation for the time gap. We finished readying the house to be empty and with everything we needed packed we were in the car on our way to Forks.

 **AN I know that my chapters are short and I do try to make them Longer but I reach a certain point and think that's a good place to end, anyway so Alice can see the wolves but only when their futures directly mash with a vampires. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it and feel as if I am getting to some really good parts till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN Thank you for the comments I have decided on a few things and hope that you all enjoy what I have planned. And I would like to apologise for the wait I was a little blocked due to pain medication after surgery if the grammar is terrible I apologise as I am still on the medication but a lower dose still am a bit fuzzy.**

 **Carlisle POV**

We were nearly in Forks after leaving Denali we had stopped to hunt once and then had driven straight on we would arrive before sunrise, We had driven in relative silence both lost within our own thoughts. Esme was watching the trees fly by it was hard for her this time of year, and it was something she kept hidden as best she could, usually booking a getaway for me and her this week marked the anniversary of her sons birth and death. Last year had been different Bella being in our lives had brought new life to the family and Esme although had taken moments during the week to be by herself had engaged in planning Bella's party mainly to try and rein Alice in. This year however had been even more difficult, Esme had always felt like she had failed her son it was that feeling that had led her to that cliff all those years ago, I had always managed to use logic and reason to ease her pain and when Jasper had joined us he couldn't stand her to blame her self s much, so there was always a level of calm in the house during this week. However there was no easing the guilt because this time we had failed a child, a child we considered our own.

"I hope Charlie isn't too worried and that he's eating ok," Esme said, she was truly concerned about Charlie's health and I could already tell that before we left the kitchen would get some use before we moved on. I reached across and grabbed her hand she looked at me and smiled "Will she forgive us?" She asked it wasn't the first time she had asked me I had asked her the same question.

"I'm sure she will" I wasn't sure either was Esme but it eased us at least for now until one of us needed it voicing again.

We passed the welcome to Forks sign ten minutes later Alice had said to make our presence known so we would be stopping at the local store to buy some items Alice said that the moment we left the rumour mill would start and Charlie would come to us. We entered the store and the whispers started almost immediately, we ignored them and walked round the isles picking up items that would look as if we were planning on staying a while, frozen food being the main thing.

"I can't believe they are back I wonder if they know where Bella is?" A woman I knew as one of the parents of the high school students said to another mother.

"Poor Charlie he's been worried sick Daniel says he's been distracted at the station and won't talk about her." The other replied

"I bet I know that thy had a huge argument a few weeks after they left that boy must have done a real number on her" I couldn't disagree with what she was saying even out of context they weren't wrong.

"I'll call Daniel Charlie should know they're in town" I heard the woman take her phone out before moving outside as we reached the checkout. We passed the woman on our way out of the store and she looked at us with a smug smile on her face. As we got in the car my own phone rang I immediately answered to Alice.

"Carlisle... Charlie I think he may know..." Her voice was shocked

"Know what Alice?" I knew what she meant but I needed to hear her say it

"I think he knows we're vampires," We spoke for a few more moments she told me Charlie would come to the house but everything after was fuzzy but she saw Charlie speaking to us about how Bella was turned, Something that we wouldn't discuss with him unless he had discovered the truth. When we reached the house we prepared as best we could for his arrival taking the sheets of the furniture and turning the heating on as it was a cold day and Charlie would be more comfortable in the warmth all there was left to do was wait.

 **Alice POV**

I took a few deep breaths I had made my excuses to leave Edward guarding Sarah's family I wasn't entirely sure why we were still guarding them I had the vision nearly a week previous of Victoria deciding that they weren't worth the trip and she still believed that Bella was dead. However we were still here watching over them they were currently preparing for a family gathering the hole family were coming together to say a final goodbye to Sarah they had a funeral with an empty casket weeks ago when Edward had hacked into the local police department and made it look as if her body had been found they believed it because they finally could put their daughter to rest. Everything seemed to be so up in the air at the moment it was getting harder to get a lock on things and seeing Bella's was difficult she was definitely a shield I saw it being confirmed but I couldn't see by who, then there was Iris I could see her home by Christmas and she seemed happy but the visions around her kept changing like things had yet to be decided all I knew was the Voltori was going to change. Then to top it all off Edward was being for lack of a better word a dick, he was constantly moody and he still didn't know that Jasper and Bella were mates and that she was a Vampire the vision of him finding out had not changed he would be furious and then he would regret his actions. After informing Carlisle about Charlie I quickly hunted and then headed back Edward barely acknowledged me, he was only here with me because Carlisle had told him that he is not to leave me alone it wasn't for my protection at all through simply keeping him out the way.

"Anything happen?" I asked as I sat down we were renting a house directly across from Sarah's her parents were very nice people even in their grief they had approached us to welcome us to the neighbourhood. Edward grunted then stood and left the room I heard the music from the room he claimed as he shut the door with a little more force than needed but this was routine he didn't like the fact I was hiding my thoughts and because I wouldn't relent he was giving me the silent treatment.

"That is it" I missed Jasper sometimes he helped me control my sometimes uncontrollable moods mostly I could handle myself and there were rarely any negative emotions although this last year had seen its fair share thanks to what I had done to my best friend. I moved at vampire speed to Edwards room not even knocking he growled at me and I growled back.

"Get out Alice" He told me the first words in over a week he had said to me.

"No Edward I am sick and tired of your attitude we all are, that's why everyone is pissed at you your not talking to me because I am hiding my thoughts well guess what I don't want you to know what I am thinking because one I am mad at you and two I don't trust you any more" he sat up then his brow furrowed "You messed up you lied and you hurt everyone in one way or another you need to face facts that sometimes you don't know what's best and that your not always correct."

"Alice..." He stammered slightly but I shook my head already seeing what he was trying to say

"You actually have to be sorry Edward if your going to apologise" I left then it was my turn to close the door with more force than it needed. I mourned the relationship we had once shared and even through I could clearly see that we would be happy once more as a family I wasn't sure it would ever be the same.

 **Carlisle POV**

We heard the cruiser coming up the drive and decided to go out and meet him, He didn't fully come up the drive before pulling to a stop, he didn't turn of the engine before jumping from the cruiser that I was surprised at the speed at which he moved and even more shocked when he pulled out his gun.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" He yelled angrily his gun shook in his hands instinctively I moved between Esme and the chief although I knew the bullet would not harm her the threat although barely existent was testing my mating protectiveness.

"Charlie please lower the gun" I decided not to lie to him either he thought we simply knew where his daughter was or he knew what we were and that we had done something to her.

"No! I want to know where my daughter is!" He waved the gun slightly and my hands raised to prove I was not a threat

"Charlie please tell us what's happened?" I didn't dare move towards him if he didn't know what we were then shot me that would soon change.

"I saw that boy turn into a wolf and I knew the stories..." I didn't need to hear anything else I sighed with the realisation that Charlie knew or at least knew enough.

"Charlie if you lower the gun I promise to tell you all you need to know" He hesitated for a moment the nodded lowering the weapon he didn't put it down or away but I felt a little easier with it pointed downwards.

"So its true your vampires" He stated there was anger in his voice and I couldn't blame him "and the tribe are werewolves" I didn't correct him as I nodded he moved then to lean against his car "Is she dead is m Bella dead" the devastation in his voice was hard to bear and I couldn't stop Esme as she moved to his side he jumped slightly when she touched his arm and I wondered what he was thinking as he made no move to raise the gun.

"No Charlie Bella is not dead but..." He looked up then as Esme spoke "But she had to be turned into one of us, she would have died if we didn't turn her." I had moved closer and decided that it would be easier without a loaded gun to discuss things.

"Charlie can you please put the gun away and join us inside I promise you we mean you no harm" He looked at me then as if he was trying to decide if I was telling me the truth. It took a full minute before he nodded and placed the gun in the car and also turned off the engine.

"I want to talk to my daughter." It wasn't a question it was a demand and I nodded knowing that only Bella would be able to get him to trust us.

"If you will give me a moment and go inside I will call her" I told him and he nodded following Esme inside. As soon as Charlie was inside I was on the phone Jasper answered after the second ring.

"Carlisle is everything alright?" He asked

"I am afraid not Charlie saw one of the tribe turn into a wolf and figured out we are vampires he wants to know where Bella is we've told him she had to be turned but I think Bella need to talk to him before we can really explain." I heard Bella speak then telling Jasper to give her the phone there was movement then her voice was in my ear.

"Carlisle can I speak with my father please" Her voice was clipped and I gathered that she was still upset with me knowing how feeling could be for newborns I decided to leave it until we were together in person.

"Yes Just give me a moment Bella" I entered the house and immediately approached Charlie and handed him the phone he took it placing it to his ear.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked his body turning slightly away from me and Esme.

"Yeah Dad its me," Esme stood and took my hand pulling me from the room, she pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be ok" She whispered in my ear, and as much as I wanted to hear what Bella was saying I focused on my wife and the radio she had just turned on to distract us.

 **AN So sorry this is so short but it has been so long I wanted to get you a new chapter and it felt right to just do a short chapter I am off for three days so I am going to get some more done thank you all for your comments and I promise to update as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to apologise for the issues I had with the last chapter not sure how it happened the chapter looked fine when I posted it and in preview but didn't stay that way it has now been corrected. Also the treaty in this is different it was only stated about killing humans nothing about turning this is because I don't want it an issue.**

Bella POV

"Yeah dad its me." I know my voice sounded different I could hear my father breathing on the other side and waited patiently or as patient as I could be being a newborn I could feel Jasper sending me waves of calm and I accepted it gratefully.

"you sound so different" I bit my lip I needed to reassure him that it was me before anything else.

"Three days after Iris went missing I was in my room crying because I missed her so much you came in and didn't say anything, you just took me in your arms and hummed to me until I fell asleep" It was so small a thing but I heard him gasp

"Bella it's really you" I hummed in agreement "Bella what happened why did you leave were you turned before or after tell me what's happening" I knew he was going to get overloaded with information but I had to tell him the truth and I hoped that Esme and Carlisle would help him through it.

"Dad I need you to listen and not interrupt, there's a lot for me to tell you and some of it will be hard to take in but Carlisle and Esme will help you and answer any questions you have after ok"

"Ok Bella" I took a deep breath and told him everything from when I discovered that the Cullen with Vampires to when Iris came back I heard him gasp but he didn't say anything his breathing hitched when I told him where Iris was but that she would be home soon and he could see her himself.

"...I'm really sorry dad I hurt you, It was for good reason but I'm sorry"

"You listen to me baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry for, if anyone has got something to feel guilty for its that Bastard Edward and I am so proud of you for standing up to him and not letting him weasel his way back into your life." I laughed then "When can I see you?"

"Not for a while I can't be around humans for a while" I told him I hadn't mentioned about how human blood didn't bother me and jasper gave me a quizzical look he probably thought I would push to see my dad and I really wanted to but I couldn't shake the feeling that I should wait.

"Oh..." He was silent for a moment "I won't lie Bella this a lot for me to take in and I'm so glad you're not gone from this world, but you did die, Iris did die" Jasper hand clutched mine "Know you are still my daughter I still love you no matter what but I may need some time I want to see you but maybe its for the best that I don't"

"Dad when Esme and Carlisle leave go back to the rez they can protect you and they're not bad they protect humans from... well from us."

"Yeah Billy said, Bella he was asking about you said something about a treaty" My eyes closed I knew about the treaty and wondered how me being turned would effect it.

"Tell him I was turned but only because if I wasn't I would have died by a red eyes hands he'll understand" he hummed his agreement "I love you Dad look after yourself and ask Carlisle for my new phone number call me anytime day or night"

"Bella you need your sleep." I laughed then

"No I don't, Carlisle will explain, I'll talk to you soon." there was a drawn out goodbye before I hung p and then flung myself into Jaspers arms he held me close thankfully we were alone in the house the others were out hunting and Peter had gone to make sure Emmett did not cheat off his diet.

"Are you alright?" Jasper murmured I nodded "What do you want to do?" there was something to his voice and I looked up his eyes alight and I decided the distraction couldn't hurt moving until I was kissing him.

Jasper POV

Jasper,

I don't know you well and I know that's because of Edward he said you struggle and he worries about my safety, but I know that's not true I know you would never hurt me. I want you to know that I never blamed you I know why it happened and it wasn't your fault and I plan on telling you in person but in case I wuss out I want you to know I look forward to getting to know you.

Love Bella

Bella had given me the note she had written me when we had got back from our hunt it seemed like such a long time ago from a time, it was from a time that seemed so wrong when we didn't know each other didn't love each other. We were in our room; the thought made me smile Bella had asked why we needed two rooms if we were mated and I had joked she just wanted my clothes to fill the closet so there was no room for Charlotte or Rose to force more clothes on her. Bella had needed distracting after talking with her dad and I was happy to give it.

"My dad knows" she sighed and I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes he does, are you worried?" I didn't know how to approach the subject with her.

"You mean about the Voltori?" she pulled away and looked at me "there is something I need to tell you," She took a deep breath "My sister is gifted to a point of amazement, its hard to explain but my sister once said he gift is only limited by her own imagination, if Carlisle goes to see her before he lets aro touch his hand she will be able to block Aro from any information without alerting him" She went on to tell me how she had made herself look like Bella to fool their father even walked around looking like a random human so Charlie wouldn't ask questions she could control her own thirst and with a single thought find out anything she wanted all she has to do is ask a question.

"Alright then we'll make sure Carlisle insists on seeing your sister to see how she is first Carlisle would be able to hide the information but with the sheer amount there would be holes and Aro would ask questions." She nodded

"I think I need more distracting" She said I chuckled and obliged.

Three hours later we were fully dressed and downstairs the others were on their way back we could hear them about two miles away the faint laughter from Peter meant he found something extremely funny. His laughter got louder and soon we could hear Emmett's growls and Peter's teasing of Emmett.

"I guess Emmett really doesn't like cow" Bella chuckled I pulled her close as we saw through the window the others enter the clearing.

"You could have snuck me something babe they wouldn't have noticed" Emmett whined.

"I told you before not to make the bet and I wouldn't help you if you lost," Rose replied her tone annoyed my guess is he hadn't stopped whining at all. "now stop whining or the blood you like won't be the only thing you will be living without." Rose sped up then entering the house a few seconds later "Bella count you self lucky that you mate has enough sense not to enter into any bets" Rosalie said Bella raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"That's not true I only enter into bets I can win." I told her making Rose chuckle as she sat down on the other side of Bella. It was good having Rose and Emmett at the house Bella had been a bit reluctant but the longer they were here the more she believed they weren't leaving. She was however nervous about the impending arrival from Carlisle and Esme that was now delayed another day Esme wanted to make sure that Charlie was safe and able to handle the information Bella was grateful for Esme's thoughtfulness.

"So what have you two been up to?" Rose asked as the others joined us

"Distractions" Bella answered I then went on to tell them what had happened Charlotte and Rose both came closer to Bella reaching out to take her hand or pat her leg.

"It will be ok Bells Charlie's a good guy he'll handle this." Emmett told her

"We should go shopping" Charlotte said suddenly everyone looked at her as if she had two heads "come on we have to get Bella more clothes and we need more canvas's, plus Bella will want to see her dad so the sooner we test her bloodlust the better" Everyone was silent for a moment

"I can't just go into the mall to check my bloodlust" Bella stated Charlotte dissapeared then and returned with a blood bag

"Even cold if you have bloodlust this will make you rabid" I nodded in agreement as did Bella and Charlotte tore it open careful not to spill any my grip tightened on Bella but she made no movement and wasn't breathing.

"Come on Bella you can do this" Pete said as he stood between Bella and his wife, Bella's hands gripped my arms and she took me a shuddering breath I waited for the change for the appearance of the rabid newborn but nothing.

"It smells like rust" Bella stated my arms relaxed and I concentrated on my own thirst, well not so much my own but the added thirst from the others none was over the top and since discovering the link between my gift and thirst I was able to separate my own and that of others once they were separate the other persons thirst didn't affect me, unfortunately I was still having to work on the separating part. It was getting easier and I also found that once I had separated the thirsts and identified who it was coming from I could affect it by making it worse and even easing it although I could not ease my own.

"Damn Bells that stuff smells divine" Emmett said he then stood and left the room living just on cows was going to have an effect on his thirst. I was surprised that Charlotte took the blood and poured it down the drain chasing it down with bleach.

"So you know what that means Bella" Rose teased and Bella groaned

"Well at least something's never change" I murmured in her ear she chuckled and snuggled closer to me.

"I guess its better to test my control on strangers than my own father." She sighed and we all agreed with the statement "and I suppose I could use some more art supplies" Charlotte squealed then and hugged Bella awkwardly with her still wrapped in my arms.

"I knew you would come around" she spoke and it was times like these that I could see the similarities between Charlotte and Alice and I hoped that they would get to know each other better now.

"Don't worry Bella we won't push you, if it starts getting to you let us know and we will leave." Peter Said and Bella smiled.

An hour later we were driving towards the mall I was sitting in the back with Bella which had become the normal when going out with the others, it had surprised Emmett as he had known me always to be agitated if I wasn't driving the truth was Emmett's driving left something to be desired. When we arrived at the Mall we waited for Bella to indicate she was ready we could all smell the humans in the area Bella shrugged her shoulders and we all left the vehicle. Emmett and Rose had driven in Rose's car and the red was vibrant in the parking lot. After they joined us we entered the Mall Bella and I were in the middle and I knew it was a precaution.

We really had nothing to worry about Bella was fine and we headed for the art supplies and even when we were shopping for clothes there was no issue, a few hours passed Rosalie had just been telling Bella why her choice of shoe was wrong when Bella stiffened a human had just passed her we all noticed it but I did my best to hide my laugh.

"Rose can we just go I am getting thirsty" Bella lied perfectly there wasn't an ounce of bloodlust coming from her and when Rose nodded and turned around Bella winked at me and I caught onto her plan not only would she get out of the argument that she found annoying but we would have an excuse to get out the house. Bella was still getting used to the hearing and found it awkward when everyone was in the house.

"I think I will take Bella hunting we will meet you all at home later" Bella grinned at me as I grabbed her hand and we didn't wait for the others to respond as we took off it didn't take us long to reach the edge of the forest at human speed and when I was sure we were clear of anyone seeing we took off. We did hunt Bella admitted that although the human scent didn't bother her her throat had started to become uncomfortable which told me that although she felt no bloodlust for the humans the scent still reacted with her making her thirsty which was common in newborns, as any kind of blood would make them thirsty they just couldn't control themselves like Bella could.

"Bella why don't you want to see Charlie?" I asked after the sun had gone down Bella propped herself on her elbow to look me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure, I'm like Iris now I'm a vampire but Charlie never thought that I was long dead or he would never see me again Iris came to my aid and Had hide from him it doesn't seem right that I would see him without her." I could feel her pain and knew she was finding it hard.

"I am guessing you still want to see him" she nodded

"I do, but its not just Iris I'm different now not just vampire different but..." she paused then before continuing "Is it wrong to say I feel more alive now that I'm dead?" I chuckled then "What?"

"it's very common actually at least physically we are strong and fast and we never get tired it's completely normal." my hand travelled up and down her arm.

"When do we head back?" she asked changing the subject I sensed that she was still uncertain regarding her feeling over her father but I decided not to push it.

"We should head back by morning" She smiled then if Bella wanted another distraction I was happy to oblige.

 **AN so another shorty but I wanted a bit of a filler It will be a few days before I get a chance to do any more writing so next update will likely be next week thank you for all the comments. And I hoped you all enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN thank you all for the comments I am really enjoying writing this story I'm sorry for the wait we lost the internet for two weeks so I couldn't upload and then I had work so my apologies. Also this Chapter jumps from pov's a bit and there is a bit of drama, I would like your opinions on two things I have decided that someone will be related to Iris and Bella I would like to know who it can be anyone from the original characters I was leaning to Peter or Charlotte but open to suggestions. Second I would like to know what should be Aro's fate should it simply be death or something more? I hope you all enjoy.**

Carlisle POV

Charlie had returned to the reservation, I had received a phone call an hour later from the leader of the current pack telling us that the treaty stood only because Charlie had explained that Bella had been bitten by another vampire first. I had an inkling that they only accepted it because Charlie was their friend. It was now the day we would be going to join Bella we were meeting with Charlie first he wanted to speak to us before we left.

"Has Charlie spoken to Bella?" Esme asked we knew he hadn't spoken to her in the last three days.

"He didn't say" I answered she smiled softly and for a moment I couldn't think of anything else but her smile. I kissed her after a moment pulling her close, we were both nervous to see Bella again but knew that if we were to leave before we knew Charlie was safe she would truly never forgive us. We heard Charlie's cruiser al the way on the highway and we moved to the porch, it was what we had done since the day he had pointed the gun at us. Today he drove all the way up the driveway and turned the engine off before getting out. "Charlie it's good to se you" I said stepping towards him I stopped when he stiffened slightly it had been the same since he had found up and was the usual human response although he didn't seem to fear us, as a moment later he relaxed and stepped forward himself.

"So your leaving today to go join Bella?" I nodded "and then you'll be going to get...to get Iris" once more I nodded again, Charlie had taken what had happened to Bella in stride and he had admitted that it was the news of his other daughter that made him hesitate seeing Bella, it seemed that he was just like Bella in that thinking he wanted to see his girls together and the thought of playing happy families while one of his daughters was suffering left him with a bad feeling. We had explained everything although we had not mentioned that Iris was in any danger just that she was unable to leave the truth was none of us knew if she was in danger although I wasn't too worried Alice didn't seem concerned although we all knew it was easy for Iris over there.

"Yes we'll stay with Bella for a week or so then I will go over to get Iris" I had spoken to Jasper and had been informed about Iris's gift, It wouldn't be easy but I knew I could block Aro without her aid but the amount I would have to block would make Aro suspicious if Iris could do it without arousing suspicion that was the best option.

"I brought some things for Bella from the house, just some photos and a few knick-knacks I know she didn't take them so that I would think she was coming back" He admitted.

"We'll make sure she gets them." I told him

"Charlie would you like to come inside?" Esme asked Charlie shook his head

"No I just wanted to make sure she got those things and well I have been told by the pack..." From what he had told him his friend Billy had told him everything now and he was currently living on the rez which meant he was protected "...that should I ask they will happily hunt down the boy that hurt my little girl, I have told them that won't be necessary Bella hasn't taken him back and from talking to her this Jasper makes her happy but you tell him and Edward if they hurt my daughter in any way I won't hesitate to ask, I know I can't do anything to you but I know the wolves can." I nodded the threat was clear and not entirely out of place.

"I promise if Edward hurts Bella again the wolves won't have a chance." I told him, Jasper's anger at the pain his mate had been through because of Edward, because of us was clear in the way he spoke, Rose had also called to inform us not to expect a warm welcome from the couple. "And Jasper is her mate he'd die long before he would ever hurt her." He nodded, we spoke for a few more minutes him telling us that he would call Bella later and to give her his love when we gathered the items for Bella and placed them in my car. When we parted it was awkward it was clear that Charlie didn't trust us and I couldn't really blame him.

An hour later we were on our way to see Bella we were both nervous to see her again and we just hoped she would be able to find it in her heart to forgive us because we would never forgive our selves.

Jasper POV

I was on my own in the house the others had all gone Char and Rose had kidnapped Bella they were going shopping and then for a hunt Emmett and Peter were hunting and Emmett was annoyed and had yelled at Peter for not trusting him not to cheat. Of coarse he didn't know that Bella had already told Peter to go easy on him and let him off the hook, Peter had responded that he would let it carry on till the end of the week and then take him out. I was surprised when my phone buzzed with an unknown number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I spoke

"Jasper Whitlock this is Demetri of the Voltori" I had to contain my growl "I am calling in regards to Iris." Panic rose in me surely if something had happened to her Alice would have seen.

"What's wrong what's happened?" I asked

"Nothing has happened, Iris is coping Marcus Voltori asked that I call you and ask when we might be expecting someone to come and get her he is unsure just how long her resolve will hold out even with the blood we've been sneaking her it is getting harder for her." He told me

"My coven leader will be coming before the end of the month the day after a holiday here called thanksgiving." I informed him

"Good we will do all we can to help her." with that the phone call was ended, I looked at the phone confused for a moment why would the Voltori's tracker care about Iris and for that matter why would one of the leader especially the one that didn't care about anything. I decided that it would just be one of those questions I may never know the answer too but also logged it away to ask Iris later. Only minute later my phone buzzed again this time with a name.

"Hello Alice" I was a little nervous that it was bad news but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Hi Jaz I'm calling about a vision I had," I didn't speak knowing she would just tell me "It's not set in stone but its with regards to Edward" I couldn't stop the growl that radiated through me she waited till I was able to control myself before continuing "He's going to insist on being with the family for Christmas, only problem is he doesn't know Bella is a vampire or that you guys are mates, its going to cause a big blow out when ever it happens but the longer we keep him away the bigger it will be and the more it will hurt Bella."

"How will it hurt Bella?" I hissed knowing I needed to know if she would be in danger

"Not anything life or death Jasper but if we don't tell him before Christmas, Bella already thinks she's the reason the family is apart if the blow out happens after Christmas no one not even Carlisle and Esme or even you will be able to convince her otherwise."

"What do I do Alice?"

"Tell her that Edward and I will be joining you all at the beginning of December by then Iris should also be home and there's someone else that I can't see at the moment also I saw my mate." She added on at the end

"What Alice that's great" I said truly happy for her,

"It's complicated" she sighed "he is currently fourteen and if I introduce myself now I put him and his family in danger I have to wait." I heard the sadness in her voice and wished my gift worked over the phone.

"I am sure it will all work out for the best Alice"

"I know it will that's another reason I need to come home I know who he is now if I'm not with my family I don't know if I will be able to keep away from him."

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you guys soon, look after yourself Alice."

"I will and give Bella my love I will call her later" we hung up after that, Alice had called Bella a few times much to Bella's joy she missed her friend and had also made plans for a shopping trip, Bella had told her that it would be under her rules but they could go shopping, I was glad that Bella was using the credit card I gave her but what she thought of as a lot of money was still a pittance compared to what the rest of the family normally spent.

"So its going to be a busy few months" Peter stated he and Emmett had arrived home an hour after Alice had called

"Yup Carlisle and Esme arrive tomorrow then we have thanksgiving on next Thursday then Carlisle leaves on Friday to Volaterra," I told them, our family celebrated holidays it was strange considering that we didn't eat food but in truth it was these times of year that we spent the most time as an actual family, before we met Bella our family had been more a group of couples with Edward being the odd one out, after Edward brought Bella home the dynamics began to change as everyone developed a relationship with her bar me but her emotions always made me feel more alive.

"So we get to meet Iris before we deal Dickward" I nodded at Emmett

"Yeah and we all get to punch him in the face" Peter smiled joyfully and I laughed "Iris will be the one we need to worry about" I looked at him curiously as his tone changed but he shook his head it wasn't something he could clarify. My phone rand out again and I answered it was Alice her voice was strained

"I just had a vision of Iris, it's not good not good at all." she said in a panic

"What's happening Alice?" My tone ordering I needed to stay in control before she started to panic fully

"Aro has discovered someone has been giving her animal blood he is furious as he can't discover who as Iris is protecting their thoughts, he's making Jane use her gift on her to get Iris to talk." She was sobbing then and the phone was taken from her, I had to hold in the growl as I heard his voice he must have been with her when the vision hit.

"Iris won't talk but Aro has had enough he's going to force her to feed." Edward had the decency to sound upset but I couldn't help but wonder if it had more to do with the fact he was speaking with me.

"Is there anything we can do?" I heard Alice whimper

"No nothing Iris will kill a human and then there's nothing Alice is looking but she can't see anything after Iris feeds" He told me

"Look after her Edward" the phone disconnected and I swore if he let Alice suffer through this alone I would rip him apart, Alice always had trouble when she had visions of the bad things and it was hard when it was something she could not change.

"Do we tell Bella?" Emmett asked and we both looked at Pete these were the things we could ask he would get vibes on certain directions to take and he was silent for a moment as he concentrated.

"Yes we do as long as we remind her that going to get her now would result in the death of at least one of the family she'll remain here" He told us

"Is that true?" Emmett asked and Peter nodded

"No idea who all I know is someone." He had a grim look on her face

"The we tell her" I felt like there was a boulder in my stomach and for the first time in along time I felt sick.

We talked until the girls came home we heard their car and the discussion was over we had come up with what to tell Bella and how to tell her, none of us were looking forward to her reaction and the fact that there was absolutely nothing we could do was the worst part and I had a feeling that our plans were going to change dramatically. They were laughing and I hated that I was going to end that laughter despised Aro for his decisions and mourned the pain Iris was going through all in the same moment.

They knew something was wrong when they entered the house we all held the same grim look Bella moved past the other two and it seemed she just knew.

"What's happened to Iris" Her voice quivered and I took a deep breath relaying the call from Alice, and before Bella could even say she would go to her sister I told her she couldn't and her legs gave out. I had her in my arms before her knees touched the ground and we lowered to the floor my mate sobbing as the reality set in. We were there hours but no one moved apart from moving to stand by their mates seeking a comfort that would not come.

"What are we going to do?" Bella finally asked pulling away only enough to look at my face.

"I really don't know" I told her honestly, "I will have to call Alice again and see if Carlisle still leaves next week." I knew I had to be honest with her hiding something would only cause more issues and we already had enough on our plate.

"Alright can we call her now?" She asked and nodded I whipped out my phone and before I hit the dial button it buzzed with a text.

"It says she can't see anything at the moment all she sees is everyone here when they arrive including Iris but nothing in between." I told her and Bella sighed hearing that, we all relaxed slightly at the news.

"I guess all we can do is wait" Bella stood then and I followed we went to the bedroom, we lay on the bed and that's where we stayed.

Iris's POV

I was in deep shit and I knew it the moment Alec came to collect me instead of Felix, he joyfully informed me that Aro had asked Marcus's to attend to a issue with a coven in Ireland he had sent Felix and Demetri along with them and I wondered what had tipped Aro off he couldn't have read it in their minds I was protecting that knowledge. I was pulled into the feeding chambers and immediately fell to my knees as Jane used her power on me.

I saw as Aro smiled at me and I growled the monster in me had almost full control and as the pain set in it roared, that little bitch was dead I didn't have the energy to make her feel her own gift.

"Tell me which one has been giving you the blood" Aro hissed in my ear as the pain eased but I could still feel it on the edges of my mind I felt his had grab mine but this time I didn't bother trying to hide the fact I could block him and I felt the pain as he crushed my hand in his, I was weak my strength was gone but thankfully my gift was still working on protecting my mind and that of the people helping me.

I tried to keep track of time as the pain ate away at me but the minutes blended into one another and it could have been hours or even days before the pain eased again.

"I have had enough of your refusal it's time you did what you were made to do." The pain had been replaced by a darkness and I knew Alec was responsible I could still hear them and I felt when someone grabbed my head and forced it forward. My face met with soft flesh there was a wetness it touched my lips my tongue and I the monster inside me was unleashed. The human as alive and struggled against me as my own arms came to lock them against my body their heartbeat racing forcing the blood into my mouth, Alec pulled his fog back and I could see again the human was a woman around twenty she was screaming in but that soon died away as realisation set in and shock overcame her body. I wanted to pull back to take control again but I couldn't I had been so thirsty the moment the woman's blood touched my lips she was dead. I saw from the corner of my eye a look of triumph on Aro's face and I was also aware when the main doors opened and the three I had come to see as friends entered a look of shock disgust and anger was on each face. The human woman was dead her blood was gone, but my mouth would not leave her neck I felt something within me and I knew if I let go it would be unleashed.

"Iris you can let her go now" Marcus's voice was kind but I could sense his rage and knew where it was directed he had wanted to prevent this it had been my own choices he was protecting he knew I never wanted to end a human life and hear I was having just done the one thing I had swore never to do.

I was growling my chest rumbling as my teeth finally released flesh, My energy had returned to me full force I could feel my gift reaching out to be used my eyes locked with Aro's and I hissed standing in the same moment I felt the prickles of the bitches gift in my mind but I blocked her and in a instant it was her turn to suffer her own screams filled the room. I tilted my head as Aro ordered the guards loyal to subdue him but they too all fell to the floor screaming and I saw fear in Aro's eyes as he looked at me, He wanted the monster well now he had unleashed it and it was gunning for him.

I moved forward when a hand pulled me back slightly Marcus stood behind me, the screams died to whimpers and I eased the pain of everyone bar the bitch and her brother.

"It's time Aro that me and you had a chat." his voice was menacing and I cold see clearly everything as my gift worked in overdrive to catch me up and I hissed looking behind me able to see clearly the single most important thing to a vampire, My Mate.

 **AN Well I hope you enjoy next chapter Iris's mate will be revealed and we get to see Iris unleash some revenge on those who hurt her, Won't make any major deaths until I have had some votes on what should happen to Aro. I have work for a week but then off so should see a chapter done next week I am so sorry for the wait but I hope that you will all stick with it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN So I finally decided on Iris's mate I hope your not disappointed in my choice thank you all for your comments and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Marcus POV**

She was enraged, fury and hate made flesh, the guard had fallen at her feet as she inflicted the pain that Jane could do only it was on all of them at the same time, and I was suddenly very glad with my decision to help her all those weeks ago. My own gift told me that Chelsea's gift had been made void as she locked eyes with her mate and his hers. He roared as the realisation hit and Felix clamped down a hand on Demetri's shoulder, the last thing we needed was for him to go on a killing spree especially considering that his mate was also ready to kill.

"How could you Marcus you have betrayed us" Aro seethed as he tried to hide the fear of the girl standing a step behind me. Caius was also present but he had tried to subdue Iris and lay writhing on the floor with everyone else who had made that move. "Tell your pet to stand down!" He hissed but he stopped when Iris snarled at being called a pet,

"If I were you brother I would watch what I say, you are in no position to ask for anything, and I would mind your manners when addressing Miss Swan, as you can tell she is rather upset with you and I am not entirely sure I would be able to stop her ending you, or whether I would even want to." This is not how I had wanted it to go I was hoping to have Iris safe away from this place unsure if in a weakened state she would be able to defend herself, I had wanted to protect her my plans may have taken years to enact but she and her sister would have been safe. I would have sent her mate with her knowing that once she fed she would be able to see it all and they would connect, he would be furious would want to end all of us but he would be safely away I had betted Iris would keep him away. It was now all over my plans meant nothing and I didn't really mind but I would still be unforgiven by Demetri for keeping his mate from him and in truth I didn't deserve any.

"Why are you doing this brother?" Aro brought me back to the present and I couldn't help but smile whether or not this was my plan it was perfect I could almost taste his fear.

"Oh there are many transgressions as to why this is happening, Why it's happening right now through, well Aro that's simple you took a choice away" Iris growled she hadn't had the choice to become a vampire Hadn't chosen the person who did it or the months spent with them, but when it came to making a choice she made one that meant the most to her she would never kill a human for food. I had asked why only for food and she had explained that she could see her sister in her minds eye and knew that if someone were to hurt her she couldn't keep that kind of promise. Iris was vibrating with hate and she was now once again eyeing Aro.

"She's a vampire what she was choosing was unnatural to us." He ground out before he too fell to the floor in agony,

"Well that was the wrong thing to say" I sighed "While he's incapacitated, Iris would you kindly release Chelsea I would like a word." Iris nodded and Chelsea who was at the far back of the room stopped whimpering she was silent for a moment as the shock wore off before leaping to her feet and then it was like she couldn't move, her eyes darted wildly round the room obviously Iris was keeping her in place. "Will you know if she's telling the truth?" I asked Iris nodded at me in answer. Iris's gift was fascinating and I truly believed that there wasn't a single living creature who would be able to match her, I would have to ask her about the limits of her gift if there were any. I approached Chelsea I had once considered her an ally but on losing my supposed mate I hadn't really considered her anything.

"Master?" Chelsea asked her head lowered when I approached, I could of asked Iris now she seemed to be at full power but her anger was radiating off her and decided that distracting her was not in anyone's best interest.

"Now Chelsea if you lie to me I will ask Iris to inflict pain again on you again I will then ask you again, if lie twice I will remove a limb if I have to ask a third time I will kill you know there are ways and means of me gaining the truth without you, if your honest you may just save yourself." I told her honestly, If she told me the truth and I was satisfied I would spare her as I would anyone else who spoke the truth. She nodded and I saw the fear in her eyes, good. "Tell me why you mated me to Aro's sister?" She visibly shook and her eyes closed.

"He ordered me to do it, told me if I didn't he would..." she swallowed "He would kill my daughter from my human life, and swore to end my family line if I were to move against him" I softened slightly I had known when she was turned that she had a family she had been devastated when we told her she could return to her family only if it was to kill them.

"Iris?" I looked behind me, Iris's eyes held a sadness and I knew she had already checked the story.

"She's telling the truth." Iris informed me and I nodded

"I am sorry Marcus when she died I wanted to break the link, I wanted to tell you to do something but know how my gift works the people I love I feel the connection even now I can feel my descendants I feel it when they die when they are in pain Aro's threatened so many things he threatened to turn them kill them torture them, I had to protect them." She had looked up at me to speak and for a moment there was an understanding between us.

"Then assume it was the same threat to hide Demetri's and Iris's bond" Chealsea nodded

"Aro told me to try break it but I've told him that its impossible to break a natural mating bond although I am not sure if that's a lie, so he then told me to hide it and reinforce Demetri's loyalty, I didn't do that although Aro thinks I did." Iris once more confirmed the truth and I looked to Demetri he had a right to pass judgement as well.

"She can live with your permission Iris" I looked to his mate and I understood why he was giving her the choice, she had a better insight into things and also had been wronged more.

"Do you want to be here Chelsea?" Iris asked suddenly Chelsea fell forward released from whatever hold Iris had over her.

"No, I have never wanted to be here, if you want me to die then so be it, but allow me to undo all I have done allow me to release everyone." Chelsea didn't wait for anything she closed her eyes and I felt as the last threads that had connected me to Aro an Caius faded, I saw all the links between the guard and the all of us sever although I was surprised to find that many still had loyalty to me. I was about to question it when Chelsea spoke "I never had to make anyone loyal to you Marcus you earned your loyalty even when you lost her we all preferred you." She closed her eyes as if waiting for an end.

"Chelsea you are to leave and never return should return you will die, if you break the laws you will die, I hope where ever you go you kind find peace and hope." Chelsea looked at me and nodded her thanks before darting from the room I looked back at Iris and Demetri who had moved closer to his mate Felix still keeping a restraining hand on him, the both looked to be ok with my decision. "how do you want to do this Iris one by one?" she nodded.

"Your brothers and bitch twins will be last, I don't care what the twins say they are dead and if anyone tries to stop me they're dead too." I nodded and understood why she was saying it, I couldn't kill the guard not if we were to keep a working force to ensure the safety of the secret, but she was informing me that I wouldn't be keeping Alec and Jane not that I cared much for either only their powers was of any use.

 **Iris POV**

There were twenty seven vampires in that room minus Chelsea, there were 3 members missing two relative newbies that would remain unharmed they hadn't had anything to do with me they were currently in Africa checking a coven there Aro had heard that they had a gifted member and had sent the newbies as not to seem like he was trying to acquire anyone but he had expected to get more detail on the gifted vampire. Heidi was also away Marcus had ordered her back moments earlier and not to bring any humans,

One by one we went through them Marcus issued the same threat he gave Chelsea two of them tried lying once one tried lying twice no one lied a third time, two were put to death their crimes were despicable they hadn't needed linking to Aro as Aro had allowed them to do pretty much whatever they wanted including rape and murder for fun. The rest had been given second chances twelve had been told to stay in service to earn freedom they would have to prove that they would not be a liability, one had also been banished and four were given the choice of which one had left and the others chose to stay mainly because they didn't know anything different although Marcus had informed them that things would be changing so be ready, eventually the only ones left in the room were me Marcus, Felix and my Mate who was now standing beside me his hand on my arm I felt comforted by the contact but knew we would have to talk after everything was done. There was also Aro Caius and the Bitch twins, but they were still crying on the floor I kept changing the level of pain I hated to admit that I was enjoying causing them pain but my anger was fading and making way for self loathing.

"Iris Release all of them but all of them in place if Jane and Alec are to die then Aro should watch his prized possessions go up in smoke." Something inside me snapped then the anger faded fully, and all I wanted to do was cry as my mind linked with Jane's and Alec's history and I wondered if either of them stood a chance but I also knew they would never change now both too young.

"I'll release them and they won't be able to move from where they stand but I can't be here I need to make a phone call, and I don't need to see them die I'll be back for the other two." My hate for the twins changed into a warped kind of pity just like me they had no choice in becoming vampires and Aro had truly warped them into his weapons.

Caius growled but I was already leaving, Demetri pressed his phone into my hand and I smiled at him .

"Jaspers number was the last number dialed" I thanked him and left the room I moved through the halls until I could no longer hear Marcus speaking I unlocked the phone and called the last number.

"Demetri?" the southern voice answered

"No Jasper it's Iris I would like to speak to my sister please" I tried to keep my voice calm but the truth was I was breaking, after being starved for so long my gift seemed to be going haywire a single thought would bring so much different information, that it was hard to keep track, I knew if I were to animal blood it would give me more control I could think without my gift activating I could ask a question without an immediate answer, at the moment I couldn't seem to control my thoughts properly and it frightened me.

"Iris are you ok?" Bella's voice filled my ears and I had to suppress the pain in my voice.

"I will be" I told her although I wasn't sure "I just needed to hear your voice sis I am sorry your turning was so traumatic but I am so glad your alive."

"When are coming home?" the answer immediately popped into my head it would be unwise for me to travel for a few days without gorging on animal blood.

"Sometime next week I'll let you know" I kept my answers short unsure if I would be able to hold it together much longer

"Iris I've missed you and I know you are struggling right now, but what happened wasn't your fault I love you no matter what." I already knew that Alice had a vision of me feeding but I also knew she couldn't see us now my gift actively blocking all other gifts only Marcus's and Chelsea's had worked but only because I allowed it.

We didn't say much else she made me promise to look after myself, when I hung up I fell to the floor sobbing arms wrapped round me as my mate came to comfort me.

"Shhh I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I could smell the smoke on him and I knew that Alec and Jane were no more.

"She asked you to kill her" I was confused as the information entered my mind.

"Yes Chelsea broke their loyalty Jane had asked Aro to end her after she was turned she hated her gift he had Chelsea link her to him in such away that he was able to whisper in her ear and make her enjoy it with the link broken her old feelings came back." His voice was strained "She wanted me to tell you she was sorry, I made it quick" I knew he had only made it quick for my sake It was as if he had a better understanding of my mind than I did at this time. "Marcus is debating over Caius and Aro he wishes to consult with you but thought you might want t hunt first even through you've fed you were starved for months you will need to feed quite often before you are back to normal, it's also why your mind may be a bit all over the place." I knew that but it hadn't occurred to me and I knew he was right not feeding for so long was having an affect on my mind.

"Will you come with me?" I asked it felt like a loaded question and I was nervous until he smiled at me.

"I'll follow where ever you go." Het stood then and offered me his hand which I took.

"Don't let me hurt anyone." I ordered and he pulled me close we were leaving the back way out the city there were very few humans about but my thirst was back fully and I couldn't tamper it down as my mind was still all over the place thankfully I didn't need to concentrate on holding Caius and Aro in place as they wouldn't be free until I actively thought about freeing them.

"I promise" Demetri wrapped his arm over my shoulders but his grip was slightly tighter, we jumped down into the underground corridor together. When we finally got outside the relief that flooded my mind was like a soothing cold water on a burn, we slowly made our way out of the city using the sewer system through the old stone wall that surrounded the city. When we were out we broke out into a run, when we hit trees Demetri let go of my hand and I instantly went for the nearest animal which was a buck. The blood soothed me and after two bucks and one deer my mind seemed a little more focused although I knew I would likely have to feed again in a day or so, vampires couldn't starve to death but if they went long enough without blood they would feel physically worn out, and I currently felt like I had just got over the worst kind of flu. Demetri was sat lazily on a branch he jumped down and helped me dispose of the body when we were done I couldn't help but grab him, I had simply wanted to say thank you even when he didn't know we were mates he had still been kind to me but the words were lost in my throat so I simply pulled him to me and kissed him, he instantly responded his arms wrapping round me his mouth moving with mine, he moved me back until my back hit a tree his hands roamed up and down my back and a low rumbling sounded in his chest my hands found his hair and it was like an eternity passed between us. When we stopped his eyes were pitch black with lust his finger traced my cheek,

"I want to kill him for keeping us apart" he whispered "But it's Marcus's decision." I could hear the disappointment in his voice and I smiled at him.

"We are no longer apart." he smiled at that and kissed me again.

We didn't go further than kissing, we needed to talk first and I wanted to go home I wasn't comfortable here Demetri had said he would follow me anywhere but did that mean he would leave the Voltori it was strange I couldn't get a lock on Demetri's thoughts and plans like I could everyone else his past also was a blur to me and when I wondered why it came to me it was because he was my mate my instincts stopped me from taking anything from him, he would have to share with me just as I would with him, my natural instincts meant we were on an even footing when it came to getting to know each other, this both irritated me and made me happy.

"When would you like to talk?" He asked as we entered the castle we had both been deep in thought on the way back and when we reached the city his concentration had been on making sure his starved mate didn't go on a killing spree, my thirst had been slowly returning and I wouldn't definitely need another hunt.

"I will need to hunt again tomorrow, so after I hunt." I told him he smiled

"You mean after we hunt" I looked at him confused "Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying I am going full on animal blood but I tried some when I was sneaking you blood and its not so bad." He admitted and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to change your diet, just try and go for the bad people" I felt silly but Demetri nodded in agreement.

"I can agree to that." he replied as we approached the throne room "Anyway shall we go and speak with Marcus or would you like to do something else?" I was touched he was asking

"No lets get this over with." with that we entered the throne room it was time to decide their fate.

 **AN so I hope you enjoyed the chapter I left it open as to what should happen to Caius and Aro your thoughts would be greatly appreciated anyway I hope to get another chapter done in the next few days and look forward to reading your comments also who do you guys think Bella and Iris be related to I will be going with Peter or Charlotte let me know in comments.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN I decided that in this chapter instead of Iris telling the story to do is as a first person part, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the comments.**

 **Iris POV**

 **11 years ago**

I sat watching the sun rise over the the trees it was a rare sunny day in Forks Washington and I had decided that I would enjoy the day down on first beech.

"Iris?" my sister's sleepy voice reached me as she came down the stairs and saw me through the open door.

"Come here Bella, come watch the sun." I reached my hand to her and she smiled running to me I pulled her into my lap and she looked towards the shining light. After a few minutes she looked back at me.

"Are mum and dad going to get a divorce?" I looked at her surprised she was six years old how would she know what divorce is? I pulled her closer and kissed the top oh her head.

"What makes you ask that Bells?" She snuggled into my chest

"They've been arguing so much lately." Bella was smart for a six year old the school were even discussing letting her skip a grade or two her vocabulary and reading levels were much higher than most six year olds.

"I can't answer that Bella I wish I could," I didn't tell her that I had a feeling they would I didn't want her to worry "I'm sure everything will work out way it's meant to and no matter what we'll always have each other" I hugged her to me she was the best thing to happen in my family and we all knew it I was born out of wedlock when mum was fourteen when I was four my grandparents forced my parents to marry or be disowned they had always argued neither happy with the situation they both loved one another but it wasn't enough I was sure that they would get a divorce after my grandfather died he had been the biggest voice for the marriage but then my mum had fallen pregnant and thankfully both mum and dad had been really excited so unlike me Bella had been a happy accident. "I know what Bells why don't you come to first beech I am sure Jacob would love to see you." Jacob was a year and a half younger than my sister but they got on well and I got one well with his older sister.

"I would really like that" She told me shyly and I chuckled Bella was always shy even as a tot she would hide behind my legs when mum would drag us to one of her friends preschool birthday parties and she always loathed when mum would throw her one. "Can we go to the book store?" Bella asked after a moment

"Sure but we'll have to wait till next weekend its closed this week." I explained I didn't tell her that it was closed because someone had died she didn't need to know that.

Dad had already left for work he usually did his best to avoid mum the morning after a big fight, Mum would pack a bag then unpack it an hour later after watching me and Bella eat breakfast I was always worried that I would come home to find her gone or worse with Bella gone too. She would never take me with her somehow I knew it she hated forks and she blamed Dad for keeping us here and me for the reason she was stuck with dad. I fed Bella breakfast and went to pack our bathing suits mum was on her way downstairs and was dressed to go out.

"I'm going to Seattle today I'll be back late look after your sister." I smiled and nodded and did my best to swallow the bitter feeling when she went into the kitchen and kissed Bella's head and told her she loved her and would see her tonight. Bella was my little sister and by far the best thing in my life Dad didn't favour either of us and Bella was six she couldn't be blamed for our mothers favouritism I was just glad I was here I had vivid memories of being left home alone at Bella's age, mum would constantly forget to pick me up from school and even if she preferred Bella I had no doubt she would still forget to pick her up. That's also where Bella's behaviour was different to children her age I had seen it in other children if they gained favour from a parent they would bring it up rub it in their sibling faces but Bella would never do that in fact she would constantly apologise.

By eleven I was in the car my grandparents had brought for me, it was second hand and had its issues but it was mine and I loved it. Bella was in the back seat as always Dad had sat me down and lectured me on driving with Bella in the front while she was so young.

"Do I have to go swimming" Bella asked she could swim but hated the sea it was too cold like our mother Bella preferred to be warm and even through it was sunny it was still chilly.

"No Bella but it might be nice to take a dip in the hot springs." The hot springs that were located on the reservation were amazing and on days like to day would be perfect to dip in most outsiders weren't allowed but because of our friendship with the tribe me and Bella never had a problem. Bella smiled she loved the hot springs "Now Bella you promise to be careful while we are there watch where you walk." She giggled, my sister was smart but if she didn't pay attention when she walked on anything but a flat surface it was a safe bet she would fall over.

I parked outside the Black's house Bec's was already waiting watching Jacob run up and down the length of the house, she waved at us as we pulled up and Bella barely waited till the car was at a complete stop before jumping out and running after Jacob almost taking them both out Jacob thankfully caught her before she landed on her face and both me and his sister laughed.

"I swear he has a crush on her" Bec's laughed and I nodded I had no doubt that whatever it was it would grow into a crush given time.

"So where's your Dad?" I asked their mum had died a year ago and the accident had left Billy in a wheel chair and I really felt for Becs she had a hard choice coming up she had just learned she had be granted a scholarship at an art school in new york but it would mean leaving her Dad and brother I didn't know what she would choose but she was leaning more towards turning the opportunity down.

"At Harry's a meeting of some sort" she shrugged "I could tell she knew more but it was something she couldn't share I was still an outsider even if we were best friends. "So we are heading to the hot springs first or the beech?"

"Beech first then we can warm up in the hot springs." Becs picked up the cooler full of drinks and snacks and I pulled out the one I had packed and the four of us made our way down to the beech Bella frowning but was soon distracted by Jacob. We always packed two coolers because we knew we would be joined by many others as the day wore on.

"So how did your paper do?" Becs asked I had written short stories for an English class I loved to write and by fare my favourite thing to do was tell stories sometimes they would just pop into my head although some of them scared me I didn't let that bother me when it came to putting them on paper.

"I got an A, infact Mr Marston wants to enter one into a competition" Becs smiled jumping into my arms and congratulating me

"Thats great Iris have you told your parents" I sighed and shook my head It had been no secret that my mum was not supportive of my dreams to be a writer and Dad was hesitant he liked my stories and did his best to read them but I didn't really feel supported and so I didn't tell them if my writing won anything or got entered into anything.

The day passed quickly and Bella managed to scrape her knees getting out of the hot springs but thankfully a scraped knee didn't bother her any more. When we got home Dad was back from work he hugged me and swung Bella around in the air and I laughed when she giggled happily.

"Mum's not back?" he shook his head before turning to Bella

"Bella I ordered us Pizza" she laughed again we both knew our parents were lousy cooking both me and Bella had been the ones to do it and even through she was small Bella knew her way around the kitchen. "When you leaving Monster?" I laughed at his nickname for me if anyone else had called it me I may have had an issue but Dad's voice was layered with affection.

"In two hours" There was a part are a friends house in Port Angelas

"And you promise if there are any narcotics or alcohol there..."

"I will turn around and come right home" I agreed I had no wish to get drunk or do any drugs but I still felt a little guilty I wasn't outright lying to him I wouldn't take anything or drink anything But I wasn't sure I would leave either.

Mum still wasn't home by the time I was ready to leave and I couldn't shake the weird feeling that was getting stronger as the two hours died down.

"I'm about to go Dad" Bella ran up to me in her Pjs jumping into my arms.

"Have fun Iris, and be safe" He warned before moving to give me an akward one armed hug.

"Iris will you tell me a story when you come home." I laughed

"You'll be asleep by then Bell's but how about this, I'll tell you two tomorrow night" She nodded eagerly

"Love you Iris"

"Love you too Bella" I hugged her close before putting her down she ran up the stairs then after the look from Dad that told her to go brush her teeth.

I waved goodbye to my dad and grabbed my keys it was still light but would be dark by the time I arrived at the party. The drive was uneventful and by the time I made it into my friends apartment it was full of people from my school. I wasn't popular nor an outcast I had friends and I avoided standing out my best friends didn't go to my school so the normal embarrassing stories best friends knew weren't at risk in my school. When I saw the alcohol I reasoned that it wouldn't be to bad as long as I didn't partake, it was when I walked in on a jock doing a line of a white powder that I reached my limit my father would never forgive me if he found out. I left the apartment and when I noticed that my car was blocked in I took a moment to think about options. There was a payphone down the street it was well lit and there were people about I would go call my dad and he could come pick me up.

I should have stayed in the party, I shouldn't have walked outside, I should have asked to use their house phone, I should have stayed home. Those thoughts played through my mind over and over when the hand clamped down over my mouth less than a foot from the payphone and I was pulled back and up at an impossible speed. Who ever had grabbed me was Ice cold and I couldn't help but wonder why. That was the first time I wondered something and I got an answer although I didn't believe it at the time, I tried to scream to call of tried kicking hitting but my hand broke against solid stone and then it all went dark.

When I awoke I was in a warehouse my hand hurt and I was cold when I realised I was alone I looked around my eyes found a rusty piece of pipe and I grabbed it if the person who had taken me came back I would beat him to death, I ignored the thought that it wouldn't work.

"Weapon check, Exit..." I couldn't see a door and before I could really start to look he appeared I tried to reason that I must have been looking away but I knew I hadn't been.

"Well it's about time you woke up." He sneered he was tall very pale had dark brown short hair and his eyes were what terrified me. Blood red and lit up as he eyes me as if I was something to eat and I wanted to through up at the thought that I was.

"Who are you?" I asked my good hand gripping the pipe he chuckled as he looked at it and before I could even blink his hand was round my throat and my wrist was broken I hissed in pain as I dropped the pipe.

"You are interesting" he sniffed me then and I shivered "My name is Thomas I am a Vampire but you already guessed that up on the roof, you are gifted" he chuckled his tongue licked over his lips I couldn't speak he held me aloft by my throat it was almost too hard to breath. "I was just going to have you as a snack but I want to play with you" When I wondered what he meant I struggled what ever was happening to me was scaring me and he was making it so much worse. "The question is how much to I play with you before I turn you?" He dropped me and I landed on my backside "Your lucky I fed otherwise I may not be able to play."

I tried not to scream or to cry, I prayed silently in my head for it to end I thought of my family my friends and it broke me he broke many bones dislocated most my joints when he smacked me in the chest I thought he had gone to far that he's made a mistake as blood filled my mouth I felt like I would drown. Black dots covered my vision and then pain worse that anything he had just inflicted the heat that entered me at the neck scorched my insides and as the heat spread I knew what was happening. When I awoke I expected to feel strong my gift for knowing things meant I knew all about being a newborn my mind splintered in million different directions but I couldn't move when I awoke and Thomas's dark laughter filled my my ears.

"You may be gifted little newborn but so am I" What he meant was he had the ability paralyse anyone and he was doing it to me.

 **11 years later**

"He starved me, fed in front of me and on occasion put a few drops of blood in my mouth driving just short of insane." Demetri listened as I told him the story of how I was turned and the last day of my human life,

"What happened to him?" I smiled "Believe it or not I have the Victoria bitch and her Mate James to thank for that" I explained "He left to hunt and ran into them, James didn't like him and when Thomas tried to use his gift on Victoria James killed him which released me from his control. I ran for the nearest forest and gorged on animal blood I considered going back to my family but I still didn't know the full extent of my gift and I knew I was dangerous, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hurt my family."

"Well I am glad that he is Dead but I will still take pleasure in helping kill this Victoria after all Bella's my family too now." We had spoken to Marcus about Aro and Caius both were currently unable to move in separate cells in the dungeons but Marcus didn't believe outright death was the right punishment so the solution was to keep them imprisoned till a decision could be made. They were both be fed once a month and only animal blood. After they had been moved and after Demetri had removed Aro's arms from his joints unable to pop them back in and without enough to blood to heal he would be in a lot of pain which I couldn't deny brought me some sense of Justice. We had then gone for another hunt my thirst getting the better of me I needed to go go again only hours after the first time. After I was fed we found a spot by a stream and started to talk and when he asked me to confide in him how I was turned I couldn't deny him he had already told me he was turned by Caius in the 11th century for his tracking ability.

"So what happened to your friend Becs and your parents?" He asked curious.

"Becs took the scholarship my disappearance made her choose a different path she wanted to live her life no regrets, My parents divorced my mother finally finding a reason blaming my father for what happened broke him when she took Bella with her, and then Bella took care of her" I couldn't hide the anger at my mother but it was neither here nor there I would never see her again and because of the wolves I would see my father again soon. "So your willing to leave?" I finally asked and he smiled

"I have been willing to leave for years, I've already told Marcus unlike the other two he understands the world has changed its easy to contact one another I've told him should he ever need me to help with keeping the secret I will, but we have been so rarely needed that I doubt he will ever Call." He explained.

"Well if he does I'm sure it won't be anything we can't handle" I had known that the voltori would change and for the better not one of the guard would be forced into servitude, the ones who would be stuck here wouldn't be stuck forever and there really wasn't any need for the whole guard to live in Italy He smiled brightly at me and leaned in till we were kissing once more it was a short kiss and he ended up simply holding me as we watched the sun rise and I felt safe.

 **AN So I hope you all enjoyed don't worry Aro and Caius will get dealt with but a few months being starved won't hurt, I really enjoyed writing this as a filler Bella's mum is the way she is just so I have an excuse as to why neither will push for her to know Bella loves her mum but isn't really that close. Anyway I hope to have another chapter done soon please keep commenting I really enjoy reading them.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN so to clarify from a back when Iris was being tortured she was tortured for two full days, also Marcus didn't return immediately and actually left because that was part of his duties in the Voltori to travel with a few of the guard to investigate I will be doing a bit more of Marcus in later chapters so this will be explained fully but I hope than answers the questions I have received, I am always happy to receive PM's and I am happy for the constructive criticism, I reply to all but if I get a question more than once I will always answer it in the AN's incase anyone else is wondering. As for grammar and spelling mistakes know that I will be editing this when the story has fully been written, this is because I know myself that if I started editing now it would mean pausing updating and I really want to finish this story before I do anything else. I am glad people are enjoying the story line through and glad with peoples thoughts, Also a gifted Vampires gift will not always work on their true mates thats why also why the Cullen's believed Bella was Edwards Mate her as his gift didn't work on her as its in their basic instincts not to do anything to harm their mate in anyway and that includes breaking their trust. I intend to integrate that a bit more into the story. Anyway sorry about the long note and hope you enjoy.**

Bella POV

When the grief ebbed away I was angry, angry at myself angry at Edward angry at the Cullen's and absolutely seething at Aro. For two days we heard nothing, Carlisle's and Esme's arrival had not gone well my new mood meaning that I was less than welcoming to them, I knew I would feel guilty later, maybe, when Iris was home and safe. Thankfully they had enough sense to stay away from me they were in the house I could smell and hear them but would retreat to their room when ever I returned from a hunt I had been out more in the last two days that I had since waking up to my knew life, not always to feed sometime I would simply go out and destroy a boulder or tree in fact their was now a brand ne clearing in the middle of the forest that looked like a bomb had gone off, somewhere in the back of my mind I made plans to turn it into something and noted that I would ask Esme to help, it would be one way for us to bond and get to know one another again. Emmett and Rose also retreated choosing to avoid me when I was alone it was easier to be distracted when Peter or Charlotte was there both kept me busy distracting my anger and my worry. Jasper was always there no matter what and I was more than grateful that even when my anger was out of control and no one else could approach I never did or said anything to him I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if I hurt him. When I would take off he was close by he never tried to quell my anger with his gift he would only use his gift on me if I was on a downward fall and the hate and anger was turned inward he would send me waves of love his way of telling me that he wasn't going anywhere. Forty seven hours later and Jaspers phone rang, when I heard my sisters voice I had been next to him in a millisecond. Talking to her had both eased me and broke me she sounded so lost and I missed her more in that moment my mind filled with blurred memories of my big sister holding me when I was scared easing my worries over Charlie and Renee, making me breakfast, picking me up from school, and all the other things she had done for me before she had been taken from me. I reassured her that I loved her and I would no matter what and all to soon we hung up and I found myself clinging to my mate for comfort.

After the phone call my mood eased Alice called and confirmed that Iris and her Mate would be joining us either Tuesday or Wednesday the following week she had called my phone and I was glad she hadn't done that before Iris had called I don't know what I would have said.

"Jasper told you we'll be joining you at the beginning of December?" Alice broached carefully and I hummed out a yes, that particular conversation had led to the small clearing I had made becoming nearly double the size after all I may have hated everyone but the person who's fault it was that I even went to Volterra was coming to join us in a matter of weeks. I vented at Jasper that I should never have gone that I should have just stayed home but I had still believed that I loved him back then and Alice would have still gone and even in my anger I wouldn't have wished for my pixie best friend to be taken.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you Alice" I told her truthfully it wouldn't be easy we still had a lot of air to clear but I hoped we could restore our once strong relationship.

"I can't wait we'll go for a hunt and talk" Her voice was careful as she spoken again "And then maybe we could go shopping?" I laughed then and I heard her sigh

"Alice we will go shopping, It's not so bad when we go as a group." I admitted I was loath to admit that I did enjoy the time spent out with Rose and Charlotte and they kept teasing me about how I was slowly getting over spending other peoples money. It was easier after Jasper had sat me down shown me his accounts and quite firmly told me that as his mate what was his was mine. I still wasn't going out and spending thousands of dollars but I enjoyed buying crafting things and the bedroom we had chosen now no longer had a bed instead the walls were lined with different sized storage containers and the wardrobe contained the canvases.

"Anyway I better go" Alice said I knew that it meant that Edward was coming close he still didn't know about me and Jasper or that I was a vampire, Alice had decided to tell him before they arrived only for that to mean his immediate arrival here which she saw would not go down well for him.

After hanging up I decided to go to the clearing I had made, there were several trunks from trees that had been destroyed still in the ground and I went about removing them, tossing them to the side when I had pulled all the roots free from the earth, after I was done I looked around the clearing, it currently looked like a bomb had gone off, there were uprooted plants and shards of wood everywhere and I had no idea how I was going to get it to look like a natural beautiful clearing I wanted it to be.

"May I Bella?" Esme's voice reached me and I looked towards where it had come from, I could see Esme through an opening in the trees she had stopped 100 ft away from the tree line obviously nervous about me and my ever shifting moods of anger.

"Of course Esme" I was happy when I didn't have to force the friendly tone now that I had spoken with Iris my anger was much less severe.

"I remember tearing through a lot of trees when I awoke as a new born." Esme said her voice wistful I gave her a curious look "It wasn't love at first sight Bella," She sighed "I felt the connection to Carlisle but I can remember clearly the last days of my human life, I was angry, never at Carlisle but I was angry, I love him more than anything in this world but before that love was another and for along time I didn't know why I was cursed to walk this world when my son couldn't" I had known all this Esme had told me this when I was still human.

"Esme..." I didn't know how to phrase the it.

"You are wondering why I am telling you this?" I nodded in response "When we returned we all apologised for leaving and you being the gracious caring loving woman you are told us you forgave us and then more time passed and you examined the events and you realised that it wasn't that easy" I looked away ashamed the thought of holding anything against sweet Esme filled me self loathing a hand touched my chin as she reached up and gently moved my head till I was looking at her "Like you I instantly forgave Carlisle the very thought of hurting him in anyway made me cringe, but it wasn't until he explained to me exactly why he changed me that I realised I hadn't really forgiven him just buried what I felt so deep as not to hurt him," She dropped her hand "As you know now going against ones mate is almost impossible would you ever hurt Jasper?" I shook my head the very thought filled me with horror "And if another vampire interfered with link it's punishable by death, It's not an excuse, but we believed you to be Edwards mate none of us had any experience with a Vampire being in a relationship when their mate was human but all the signs seemed to be there," She paused "He couldn't read your mind and as you now know vampire gifts don't work on the vampires mate that's how Alice and Jasper knew they weren't mates, if they had been Alice would have only been able to see Jasper to lead her to him and only after that if he was in any danger and Jasper wouldn't have been able to manipulate her emotions without her permission something you know" I nodded "Add that to Edward wanting to protect you, his obsession with you we thought it was the Mating bond only you couldn't feel it, when he came home and told us you had asked us to leave that you wanted nothing to do with us it wasn't out of the realms of possibility and we were sure that it would only be temporary, so when he asked that we respect your wish and leave and told us that he wanted to make it a clean break we didn't consider any other possibility." She sighed my arms had crossed over my chest as she spoke but I was carefully listening knowing that this was the truth. "When we thought you'd died and then when Edward had gone to Volterra we had no doubt, and then we saw you so broken... Alice had the vision while we were driving back she was devastated she wishes she had looked sooner and I wish I had checked but it went against our instincts to interfere. We can say sorry a million different ways phrase the words easily we have an eternity but the only way to prove how sorry we are is to be here to prove to you that we will never abandon you again. We didn't just abandon you, we ignored your feelings your choices we just assumed that because you were human that Edward had the right to make the decision." She took a breath and I knew she was done It would be so easy to hold on to the pain to keep Esme and Carlisle at arms length protect myself but then I realised that all the things I had wanted was in my reach all I had to do was reach out and take it. With that thought in my mind I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around her she instantly returned the embrace.

"I Love you Mum" I could have said I forgave her but I wondered how true those words would be or maybe they would just sound wrong but I knew the truth in my heart I love Esme as if she were my own mother.

"I love you too" We stayed in the embrace for minutes it was comfortable we both sobbed before relaxing and when we pulled away we were both smiling. I knew if they ever abandoned me again it would break me but I had to take the chance.

We stayed in the clearing talking about what it could become, Esme promised to help me create somewhere beautiful and also promised that we could make it look natural. It quickly went dark and when the sun started to rise once more Carlisle found us. It was harder with him his explanation was the same and different, because Esme was right you don't go against your mate so when he made the decision she wasn't going to argue but I felt Carlisle had known me better, he had stitched me up and we talked, I felt as if he should have had some doubt when Edward told him. This time I didn't instantly say he was forgiven didn't hide my feelings, before I was turned Jasper had spent many nights helping me understand myself better, helped me overcome the fear that if I was honest with how hurt I was I would be left alone. So I told Carlisle how it hurt me I stayed strong as his face broke for a simple moment before compassion and understanding replaced the pain my words had caused.

"I want to forgive you Carlisle I do and Esme was right we have eternity so I promise to try." I was and wasn't surprised when he hugged me.

"And I promise Bella never to give you reason to doubt my love for you" When we left the clearing I felt better having taken steps in my relationships with Carlisle and Esme, when we got back to the house I was stolen by Jasper not that I minded he distracted me in the way only he knew.

"I'm happy you are repairing your relationship with Carlisle and Esme" He told me as we lay together I was slowly getting over the fact that there were other people in the house that could hear us, the soundproofed rooms helped but where as a human I couldn't hear anything outside the room I was in now I was a vampire I could still hear people in the house the soundproofing only made it so that if people spoke at a vampire level they wouldn't be heard somewhere else in the house.

"Me too," I paused "How are we going to deal with Edward?" I asked he pulled me closer and I could feel the tendrils of his anger he breathed in and I knew he was calming himself.

"I won't lie it will be difficult, he won't take the news well and... well and he hurt you your my mate and he hurt you" his voice was level and if I wasn't so angry at Edward I would worry for his safety personally the small dark side of my personality was curious to watch what would happen.

"Do yo think Iris will be ok?" I looked at him "She hates being a vampire I know that the way she would talk about it, this won't help will it."

"I won't lie it won't but I would be a lot more concerned if she didn't have her mate, He'll help her more than anything else ever will Demetri will protect her with his life and he'll protect her even from herself." I sighed but I was calmer now my talk with Esme and Carlisle had truly helped but I knew I was still going to be on edge until my sister was home finally.

 **AN So sorry it is a short Chapter more so than normal but I felt like I needed to publish it I hope you all enjoyed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN So sorry for no updates been working hard at work and lots of stress so been to tired to write I promise I haven't forgotten about the story and I want to thank everyone who have stuck with it I will try to update more but my work for the coming weeks is all over the place not to mention I had no internet for a week, also in this a vampire can not starve to death but if they go long enough it can cause damage that takes time to heal such as needing to feed more it will be explained more but I felt it needed to be in the story. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Iris POV**

It was time, I wasn't sure why I had waited, whether it was because I wanted the red in my eyes gone even through I could change the colour with an illusion I would know myself what colour they were. Then it was the knowledge that my father knew about vampires part of me was terrified the other joyous that made me hesitate because even with all my gifts I was unsure of his reaction . Also there was the fact my mind was still in a state although it wasn't much easier to think after feeding everyday the pain and self hatred had thrown me into a sort of depression. There was something I was denying but it was as if my whole body and mind were betraying me and I was scared.

"If you walk into that flame I will have to follow" Demetri's voice broke through my mind and I realised I had been staring at the flames only just realising the darker part of my mind had actually considered what he had said. I grabbed his hand the contact steadying the storm within making it easier to think rationally.

"It will be easier away from here" I told him and it was the truth, it wasn't the other vampire feeding that bothered me Marcus had already secured a deal with a local blood bank and instructed the entire guard they could only now feed on the criminals of society although his spectrum for 'criminals' was larger than most. No I wasn't concerned about that, it was the scent even after a week I could still smell her scent it was faint now but every time I caught the memories flooded back and not just mine I knew her now she was apart of me and I had ended her, the sooner I went home the better.

"I know it will" He assured moving closer until he was holding me "I won't deny I am excited this will be the first time I will have lived away from the guard" He told me and I smiled grateful for the reprieve from my much darker thoughts "And it will be nice to speak with Jasper Whitlock in person"

"Do you know him?" Demetri chuckled,

"In a ways, the guard visited the south many times and we were often warned about Maria and the god of war, of course the vampires warning us were trying to get us to destroy maria's army but we never had cause too, the woman is smart knows how to conduct her wars without to much attention even with the increase in technology we always keep an eye on that area through."

"Is everything ready?" I asked although I was now back in control of my thirst for the most part, I was not willing to take any chances.

"Yes, you won't have to deal with the airport we'll be driving right up to the plane the pilots are informed they are not to leave the cabin for any reason." I nodded gratefully.

"I am going to go say goodbye." I had grown relative close to Marcus even through I now knew that he had known about my mate, I also knew that he hid it for our own protection he had hoped to get me safely back to my family and send Demetri along later my mate had been angry and thankfully Felix had held him back when Marcus had told hi about his knowledge. Felix was also someone I had grown close to he was like a big bother he would cheer me up with his teasing and be an arm of comfort if needed and it had been needed, I had a feeling he would get on well with the one named Emmett. I entered the throne room my mate closing he doors behind me. The throne room had already undergone a dramatic change there was no longer three chairs up on a stage but a large rectangular chairs I had joked about how it should had been round.

Marcus had decided to run the vampire world as more as a democracy although there was no election the whole guard would be involved in the decision making he couldn't foresee a situation when the whole guard would be needed but he was making sure that he was ready if one did.

"I won't lie I hope never to see this castle again" I spoke Marcus chuckled as he approached me from the other side of the table.

"And I hope there is never a time where it is needed" he placed his hands on my shoulder and sighed "I may have only known you for short time but I consider you family Iris should need anything all you need to do is call"

"I'm scared" my voice was barely audible and I am not sure what made me admit to him I was scared but somewhere deep inside I knew he would know what to say.

"It's ok to be scared you have been through a trauma but your strength, I have never in my long life seen strength such as yours I know your body is weakened that may take months for you to heal from was done but you will get through it." I nodded reassured he shared a look with Demetri and my mates arms wrapped round me in comfort and I leaned my head back.

"Once we get you home it will be easier" he reaffirmed

"You;ll come a visit meet my sister?" he chuckled nodding

"of course I would be delighted to meet her and I will bring her some my books"

"She would love that" the moment was sweet even as I tried my best to hold on to my sanity my mind added like that of a newborn but it was if I had two minds the 'newborn' and me but I was locked inside struggling to take control. My body was also very weak I was by no means weak to the point of human but I would be unable to fight off another vampire so when I hunted Felix and Demetri always stood guard.

"I should say goodbye to Felix" I said aloud

"You will have time my dear, not moments before you entered he made the decision to pilot your plane he thought it would be easiest for you as it is long flight he also went to stock some animal blood for you" I was very touched and I smiled.

"Goodbye Marcus" with that we left.

 **Demetri POV**

I carefully watched her, and I was terrified, I had seen what being starved could do to a vampire a lesser vampire would have broken been rabid, I had seen it I hope that with time and plenty of blood the damage would heal but on animal blood it would simply take longer, I had reasoned that I would suggest some donated human blood once we were settled with her sister, I had called Jasper and explained the situation he hadn't been surprised he too had seen what being starved could do.

We were driving to the airport directly to the plane, I had no doubt she would be able to restrain herself from feeding on a human but she didn't feel ready. I wanted her to feel more comfortable before I pushed her to test herself and if she was at home with her sister I was sure she would heal.

"How long..." she paused and her hand touched her head

"Does it hurt when your gift kicks in?" I asked concerned I reached for a thermos of blood and she took it before downing the contents

"Yes and no its like a shock its what it was like back when I was a newborn" I gripped her hand and she smiled "why is it worse?" the pain in her voice made me ache and angry I wanted to destroy Aro but he had done so much death was to good for him I trusted Marcus to punish him adequately..

"I believe it was just as bad but because you were a newborn it didn't feel as strange." She didn't speak after that deep in thought.

We arrived at the airport and she shifted glancing at me and smiling before taking a deep nervous breath I had promised to protect her and I would keep it till the end of my days and that included protecting her from herself. Felix was grinning like the Cheshire cat at the foot of the steps to the plane I was grateful to him for flying us I really was but I also knew that would mean that jokes and random chit chat would fill the time

When the car came to a stop Felix approached and opened the passenger door and offered his hand to my mate, she hesitated but took it giving him a small smile as she got out, we didn't have any luggage bar a small carry on that contained my laptop and phone along with a few items keep sakes and the gift Marcus had given Iris upon us leaving she had yet to open it but I knew it was a necklace made up of Diamonds and dark blue sapphires Iris's favourite gem.

"Your plane awaits" Felix spoke. Iris bowed her head and I laughed when she did she winked at me and for a moment troubles were forgotten.

The plane ride was uneventful thankfully Felix kept the chatter to a minimum allowing Iris time to think, she was nervous not just to see her sister but also about how she would handle the journey to the house, the car ride had been difficult the smells from the outside brought with them the scent of humans as we drove through the towns then into the small airport and the one we were landing at currently was much bigger and a lot busier.

"It will be fine" I told her rubbing her hand gently.

"I know" She replied but she sounded unconvinced.

"Jasper will be there and Emmett they will be able to help if needed" she nodded it was agreed that only Emmett and Jasper would be at the airport, Iris did not want to risk the chance she would attack someone and have Bella there to see it also a big reunion in the airport would be a bad idea with so many humans about. unfortunately Iris would have to walk through the airport although we had arranged for the quickest route to be taken, security at the American airports were much different. When the plane came to a stop Iris grabbed my hand and looked at me with fear in her eyes. "please don't let go" I wanted to just wrap her in my arms and hold her close but our plan was to be as fast as possible so I smiled and nodded

"not until you tell me too" I gave her hand a squeeze and she took a deep breath, I had only known her for such a short time but I knew her well enough to know that this was hard for her she hated showing any weakness that had been proven in the months she had been starved.

She held her breath as we made our way through the airport there was no greeting between Jasper and Emmett and ourselves the simply joined us at arrivals, they acted as a shield stopping any humans bumping into us and Felix was close behind he would join us all the way to the house, he would stay until we discussed the Victoria situation and decided on whether he would be needed, after that he would either stay until the threat was dealt with or return to Volterra he admitted he would be returning mainly to make sure that Aro and Caius suffered. I was more than grateful when we made it to the cars without incident Iris's grip had tightened when a young woman had run past us brushing against her shoulder Jasper who must have felt the increase in bloodlust had rounded slightly so he was closer to her but had given her a warm smile when Iris had nodded and we had continued on our path.

"Iris I am Jasper, Bella's Mate and this is Emmett" Jasper introduced when we settled into the car.

"Nice to meet you finally Jasper" She said polity "I need to hunt" she added more bluntly and he nodded

"There's a Parkland twelve miles away there's plenty of wildlife and not many humans this time of year" He explained as Emmett drove away from the airport.

"That will do, thank you" It took minutes to arrive at the park and I realised just how bad walking through the airport had been for her as Iris took off after some elk immediately. When she was done we were alone Felix had remained in the car like me he wasn't against drinking animal blood human was just better although we both now were strictly on donated blood Jasper had told me his brother Peter and his mate had a way of bringing the temperature up to body temp I was extremely curious to see it as was Felix I had no doubt that that was also a factor in him joining us to the house.

"I'm sorry it was so hard for you" I held her to my chest and she took some deep breaths

"I wanted that girls blood so much it was as if I didn't have control of my thoughts, When Jasper moved closer it distracted me long enough to get them back in control but the action of her brushing past had made me take a breath..." She was almost sobbing with guilt over a transgression that hadn't occurred

"Hey look at me" I pulled her up to look at my face "That girl is ok she's probably off on a wonderful holiday as we speak, you didn't hurt her that's what counts not what you thought." I didn't tell her that I myself wanted to now hunt down the very same girl for making my mate feel this way but it was completely illogical and I knew that Iris wouldn't want me too. It was strange being mated the more darker part of me would have snapped the girls neck for ringing any discomfort to my mate, but the knowledge that the action would hurt my mate stopped the darker part of me in its tracts. I had once been told that a Mate had the ability to make you better or worse I hadn't understood then but now I did because had Iris been different if she didn't value human life so much if she had asked me to make the entire Voltori Guard suffer for what was done to her I would have done it but she was better than that, and I just hoped that for her I could be better.

"Thank you for not letting go" She said before rewarding me with a kiss we hadn't gone further than a kiss and even with the knowledge that there would be nothing better that what we could do with each other, if all I would get were a few kisses and being able to have her by my side I would be a happy man.

"Iris Demetri are you guys ready to get back on the road we have a three hour drive ahead of us" We heard Jasper call from the direction of the car I knew why he mentioned the length of the journey and Iris took a few deep breaths and smiled "I'll be fine"

Emmett and Felix were chatting away happily as the car came into view, Felix promised him a wrestling match later on, Emmett was only an inch shorter than Felix but just as wide and I couldn't help wonder who would win.

"I see a bet coming on" Iris laughed and I chuckled too she hadn't had full control over her gift since the day of the confrontation with Aro and until her body reacclimatised fully to animal blood she wouldn't have full control, but she had been able to catch up a little on what she had missed, the bet between Emmett and Peter had amused me.

"Me too, but lets get you home to Bella" Jasper said before sighing and turning to fully face Iris "I know your worried about how she will react I know what your feeling Iris but I want you to know Bella loves you and just wants you home, she wants to help you get back to full strength." Iris nodded "It's just Bella at home and once we get there Emmett will go to Rose Felix can go too if you like..."

"I know you won' leave her, not just with the threat of Victoria but I could be a danger to her too and I thank you for not risking it" Iris moved forward "Thank you for looking after her Jasper" the hugged it was brief and when she let go her hand reached for me and I took it we were back on the road moments later.

 **AN Ok so a weird place to end but changing POV's and its been so long since I posted I thought I would get a chapter in I am working on the next one and as long as the net stays up I should get you a chapter mid next week.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN so reunion time for Iris and Bella also battle plans oh and guess who else wants to hit Edward the line just grows. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Bella POV**

I was pacing, and for a vampire that meant being in one end of the room then the other in less than a millisecond I was pretty sure that if there was a human in the room they wouldn't see me at all.

"Bella honey, calm down your sister is on her way" Charlotte said, she and Peter had stayed but would leave when they hear the car. Peter was thoughtfully quiet, he had been very quiet since we had heard what had gone down with Iris and in all honesty it scared me, I had caught the end of a chat he had with Jasper they had been discussing Iris's return. Peter was worried about Iris's mental state.

"Jasper, we saw in the wars what a starved vampire can be like, and hey weren't gifted like Iris"

"What are you suggesting" Jaspers tone was clipped and I knew we were on the same page

"I'm just concerned about the safety of our mates brother" he had conceded I entered and he sighed

"Iris won't hurt any of us Peter and she needs us right now she needs our support, please don't leave." I had added, Charlotte had once explained that Peter worried greatly about her safety after escaping the wars and although he was a great fighter almost as good as Jasper he would always take the option to get out of dodge if that was available so I was concerned. Peter had looked at me shocked and the sighed opening his arms I ran to him and we hugged, it was strange hugging Peter was like hugging my father.

"I'm not going to leave Sug' me and Char like it hear but I won't lie until I've seen her for myself I will still be concerned" I nodded out of everyone Peter knew more about what had gone down in Voltora than anyone else

"Listen Pete" Jasper started as I made it to his side his arm draping over me "I know what we saw but they were newborns they had the newborn temperament to deal with Iris has been a vampire for ten years and had exceptional control, you know I would protect Bella and Charlotte with my life." Peter nodded.

I couldn't be angry at him not really his mate was his priority and I couldn't disagree with him on the basic level because I too felt the instinct of protecting ones mate, and although I knew my sister would never hurt any of us I had to wonder how I would feel if it wasn't my sister in the situation. I had spoken to both Rose and Charlotte about it both had been understanding and explained that I was still a newborn so the more instinct based feeling would be stronger and told me that once Iris was back.

"How long are they going to be" I complained Charlotte chuckling physically pulling me down to sit beside her just as I passed her.

"They will have stopped to hunt Bella" Peter told me "But I have no doubt they will be back as quickly as they can" He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Twenty two minutes forty six seconds later we heard the car Peter and Char reassured me both hugging me before darting out the back as the car drew closer I was outside watching the drive waiting for them to appear through the trees. I could barley stay still as the car approached it seemed to me to be going at a snails pace and it made me angry they were going so slow. When the car finally came to a stop I froze that was until they got out the car, in less than what would have been a heartbeat I was embracing my sister there was a low growl and a slight scuffle from the two male vampires I hadn't seen before and I was aware when Jasper put himself between us and them Iris's arms wrapped around me and we both fell to our knees both coming as close to crying as vampires could

"I'm sorry I left you there, Iris I am so sorry" her grip tightened around me and it would have hurt had I been human

"It was my choice Bella I knew what would happen I just didn't know how far it would go but if I had to do it again I would" She murmured in my ear we stayed like that for over an hour when Iris slowly pulled away "I am so glad you are alive Bella and I am so sorry that it happened the way it did" she touched my cheek and I leaned into it out of all my memories of my human life my sister and the way she cared for me were the clearest memories.

We finally stood our hand entwined and I doubted we would be separating anytime soon we faced the two unknown male vampires and Iris gave me a reassuring smile as Jasper moved to my other side.

"Iris I would like you to meet Felix he is a friend he helped me greatly." Felix chuckled his size reminded me of Emmett who had disappeared and I guessed he was off finding Rose, Felix waved.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Bella, and I look forward to getting to know you and your family."

"Its nice to meet you as well" I replied then nervously looked at the Vampire who had growled at me

"My apologies Bella my name is Demetri I am your sisters Mate when you ran at her I did not you as her sister but a newborn charging at my mate, I apologise" I relaxed

"Its okay Demetri I understand and I apologise for making you uncomfortable" he nodded and moved closer I noticed as Iris's body naturally moved towards her mate. "Shall we go inside?" I asked and everyone nodded we walked at a human pace I noticed that Felix was not joining us and after a second took off.

"He's going after Emmett they wanted to talk" Jasper explained and I nodded although I doubted the reason, Peter had already said that mine an Iris's reunion would be with only with our mates.

When we were in the house we sat in the living room, it was tense the silence seemed to stretch out and Iris looked around nervously, Demetri's hand rested on her shoulder and her hand reached up to touch it.

"So Bella I hear you like books." Demetri finally spoke and I saw Iris smile and a small laugh passed her lips.

"Yes her favourite place was a library or book store" I nodded in confirmation as Iris informed her mate, "Marcus sent you a gift" Iris looked to Demetri who pulled a very old book out of the bag.

"Is that Beowulf?" I asked taking in the old leather.

"yes I am afraid its in Latin but I have faith you will learn" I nodded taking the book from Demetri I was scared I sometimes had difficulty with turning pages so I lay the book on my lap nervously and the other three vampires chuckled at me.

"Bella would you like me to place it in the Library?" I nodded gratefully to Jasper as he carefully took the book I was a little surprised when Jasper nodded towards Demetri and even more so when my sister's mate stood giving Iris's shoulder a quick squeeze and following Jasper from the room.

 **Jasper POV**

I placed the book in the cabinet we kept the oldest of the books in, Bella had been practising with books and although her control had improved greatly sheets of paper and under garments were still a challenge for her, the latter was a lot more fun for me to help her with, although Charlotte and Rose would frequently interfere scolding me for ripping the underwear myself.

"Major Whitlock?" I turned to face Demetri "I would like to thank you for your help, with Iris and with her sister I didn't know Iris my mate because of Aro but I now know had her sister died I doubt Iris would have survived." He offered me his hand and I took it.

"And the Same to you, Bella wouldn't have survived the loss of her sister the grief and guilt would have ended her, And pleas call me Jasper." He nodded

"I am worried I won't lie Iris was starved for months even two months with out blood is enough to cause damage." I nodded I felt his rage bubbling under the surface.

"She will be ok Demetri, she's strong I can feel it and she's safe here no humans only family" He breathed and I felt relief only slight the rage was still there.

"When the others get back we should discuss this Victoria problem" I nodded in agreement.

"Yes we must deal with her, We believe she is biding her time, Alice is keeping as close an eye on her as possible as is Peter."

"Iris isn't strong enough and until she's at full strength it would be dangerous for her to use any pat of her gift" He answered my unspoken question

"Iris's only concern is to get better we'll take care of Victoria" I assured. We could hear the girls in the other room I felt their pain grief and relief, Iris's guilt and shame was almost chocking but I could not help her any attempt could lead her to feel like she is being attacked and although I knew that she would never willing hurt any of us using my gift on her without her permission could be catastrophic.

We slowly made our way back to our mates I felt a comradeship to Demetri and I had know doubt that he would make a great addition to our group. I couldn't call it a family not yet me and Bella yes with Pete and Char they were family, Iris of course, the others however had yet to prove themselves to be family although both Emmett and Rose had pretty much repaired the relationships that had broken but I couldn't help but think that the dynamics of the Cullen clan were going to change dramatically all I knew is I wasn't leaving the happiness of my mate up to anyone else.

"...I told Pete to let Emmett off a week and a half later but you should have seen his face when he lost." Bella laughed as did her sister and we settled next to them and for the next hour we chatted catching Iris's sister up on everything that had happened in her absence.

The calm did not last when Victoria was mentioned Iris's chest rumbled I moved to place Bella behind me but Iris was faster and Bella was placed out of my reach, in less than a second there was the space of the room between me and Demetri and our mates, Demetri had placed himself in front of me and I knew who Iris wasn't seeing us in that moment and we were the threat against her sister he was taking the gamble that she wouldn't hurt her mate.

"Iris its ok she's not here" Bella spoke thankfully not trying to touch her sister, I felt Iris's confusion as she tried to work through her own scattered thoughts

"I should have killed her when I had the chance" Iris snarled "But those stupid wolves..." She closed her eyes and she stopped snarling "I need to hunt" Iris didn't hesitate she was out of the room in less than a second and Demetri was gone right after her. Bella looked at me and her face crumpled I had my arms around her before she could move her own anger and rage warred against her guilt and I knew this would be the hardest part Bella seeing just how damaged Iris was.

"We'll get her through this, she won't stay this way" I rubbed up and down her back and she leaned into me.

"I want to kill them all, I want to rip them to shreds the anger it's to much." She hissed when I felt it the full force I knew what she needed I took the rage and eased back calm and love she took in steady breaths "I want to kill Edward." he voice was meek and I pulled away and put my hand under her chin to lift her face to look at me. "I know I can't, but it's his fault all of it."

"It was mine too" She was shocked and went to deny it "No Bella we all hold blame for what happened to your sister how we acted, how we left you, I do not condone him and he will not get away scot free but he doesn't deserve death" She nodded and I felt her resign to the truth we couldn't kill Edward but I couldn't deny that I was concerned about what Demetri would do to him.

 **AN So I hope you enjoyed this I know its short but I kind of like where I stop and begin it feels right next chapter will see Iris meet the rest of the Cullen and hopefully settle into normal life also what will they do about Victoria when will she be back, and what will Demetri do to Edward.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN so I have read through what I have already done with this story again and found so many mistakes I will try to make less in the future and when I finish I will go back and edit, I have also had more ideas of where this story should go. I am still loving this story and I promise Edward is not getting away scot free, I have yet to decide what other characters will make an appearance but I am leaning to including Garret and the Denali's also in the last chapter Bella thought Peter would leave its explained here anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Peter POV**

I felt like shit, utter shit, I had practically indicated to Bella that I was going to take my mate and run, I wasn't I would stand with my brother and so would my mate. I wasn't lying through I was concerned if Iris was out of control what could we do? Could we stop her? And if we did what ramifications would that have , my concern hadn't been just for the safety of my mate but the entire coven and that included Iris. Yes if had just been me and Char I would have taken her away I knew she hated conflict but we were no longer just a couple we were part of something bigger now and even if I wanted too Char would never leave.

"Babe its ok Bella understands" Char said wrapping her arms around me.

"She's going to think I don't want her sister here" I didn't want that I wanted to help Iris but in truth I didn't know how the newborns starved to that extent were usually ripped apart

"Then you show her you do want her here and her mate" I leaned in and kissed my mate taking in her scent.

"And how my fabulous kitten do you suppose I do that" I grabbed her ass and she growled softly as I rubbed against her.

"I am going to suggest human blood we have a lot stocked it would help her recovery but I am not sure how she will react." Char told me and I nodded in agreement.

"I'll try" Iris's voice reached us she stood ten feet above us on a ledge "sorry I was hunting and I over heard you" she jumped down and a few moments later her mate appeared "I'm Iris Bella's sister and this my mate Demetri"

"I'm Peter and this fine peace of ass ins my mate Charlotte" they both smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you both, will it help?" she looked to her mate then who nodded grimly

"i was going to suggest it, you'll heal quicker physically" Demetri sighed and rubbed Iris's shoulder his whole body tense

"And with my mind?" her voice cracked

"Yes it will take time you will still need to hunt animals but a few pints of human blood a day should help your control." He pulled her into his embrace and she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Like I said I'll try" her voice was quiet and I had trouble hearing it

"Shall we head back to the house I can warm some up for you" Charlotte said Iris slowly nodded

"I need to apologise to Bella and Jasper" Iris said as she looked up Demetri was already shaking his head

"No you don't they understand and you didn't hurt anyone you were trying to protect Bella" He told her forcing her to look in his eyes "You never have to apologise for that" She gave him a small smile and then kissed him.

We headed back to the house as soon as Bella saw her sister she was at her side Iris smiled at her and they hugged.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked her eyes a few shades lighter red were full of concern.

"Yes Charlotte is going to warm me some human blood it should help" Iris's voice sounded more confident that we all knew she was. Char darted into the house and I heard the basement door open and close. We were keeping the blood and the machine down there. "are you ok with that Bella?"

"Don't you worry about me Iris I will be fine" We moved inside and Char brought a large thermos up 10 minutes later.

"Two pints of Oneg" She passed Iris the thermos who nervously looked around before quickly opening the cap the smell of blood filled the room no one moved and she smiled wearily before drinking the blood when she was done she breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?" Demetri asked his voice full of concern.

"Better, I was concerned when I killed woman I connected with her I knew her, her life" she paused "I was concerned that..."

"that you would connect with the donor" Bella finished she nodded everyone was silent for a moment.

"I want to meet everyone else" We all stiffened as Iris spoke "What they can't stay out in the forest forever, plus its not like its Edward" she growled his name and nearly everyone growled

"I'll call them back" Jasper took out his phone and left the room

"The blood has eased my pain my gift is more in tune although I doubt I will be able to use it yet" Iris told us and we smiled at her.

"If you need more just say we have plenty" I told her and both she and her mate nodded at me. I calculated how much we had and whether we would need more.

We only had to wait a few minutes before Emmett and Rose returned followed by Felix who went straight to Iris and Demetri who were next to Bella and the Major. Rose stepped forward and smiled gently.

"Hello Iris I'm Rosalie but feel free to call me Rose." She was nervous I could tell we all knew it was her phone call that had led to the prick going to Italy. Bella had chewed her out twice after discovering what was happening with her sister.

"It's nice to meet you Rose" Iris nodded at the blonde who went and sat with her mate.

Carlisle and Esme arrived ten minutes later they both stood in the doorway and tensed when Iris stood she went up to them.

"You abandoned my sister" She stated calmly "you claimed to love her as a daughter and yet left without a word, understand my forgiveness will only ever go as far as Bella's, she is the wronged party." They both nodded

"It's nice to finally meet you Iris" Esme said taking a small step closer "I am very sorry for all that happened to you and for the part we played." Carlisle was terrified when Esme embraced Iris I wasn't the empath but I could almost feel his nerves but we all relaxed when Iris wrapped her arms around Esme for only a few seconds before stepping out of the embrace and returning to Demetri.

"I realise that the boy will also be visiting" Her voice was monotone but I could tell she was angry we all were "Bella, I will be unable to be there when he returns" Bella looked shocked "I will not be able to control myself it is best if I were to be hunting while he realises what's happened." We all knew what she meant she would kill him if he said something stupid and with her current condition theres not much anyone could do to stop her.

The next few days passed quickly, Felix decided to stay till Victoria was dealt with we all knew she wasn't above creating newborns to get her way, and Demetri was pissed because his gift wasn't working confirming the bitch was gifted he simply could not get a lock on her location. Even Iris tried but that ended badly and she ended up going through half the blood supply to stop the pain that it caused.

"So what we wait till she comes to us?" Emmett asked we were standing at the dining room table which had become our war room maps and plans were covering the table as myself Jasper Emmett and the two voltori guards stood round it.

"That seems to be the only option" Demetri said "has your sear seen anything?" he asked Jasper who shook his head,

"No that I know but they arrive in a week once other things are dealt with I'll ask her to concentrate her efforts" Demetri and Felix growled lowly even the thought of meeting Edward made them angry Felix had already told me he viewed Iris as a sister and how she was treated in Volterra had made him angry at the boy. Both he and Demetri would be taking Iris hunting all three of them would happily light his ass on fire Iris for how he treated her sister and the others for the result his actions caused to Iris. The atmosphere was tense with the news that it would only be a week until they arrived here and Carlisle and Esme had decided it would be best to purchase a house on the edge of Jaspers property they had been spending night and day to get it renovated no one thought it would be a good idea for Dickward to stay in the house and we were all glad that no one was protesting. Emmett and Rosalie had refused the offer to go live with the family unit again they had made a promise to Bella and they intended to keep it even if she said it was ok if they wanted to go, no one had missed the subtle change in her mood when she had said it and the smile that graced her face when they told her they were staying.

Bella and Iris spent a lot of time together much to the Major's disappointment I guess he was missing the sex. It was becoming a routine the women would take Iris hunting, the human blood giving her much more control but she still needed to hunt daily and so did Bella. Then they would sit in the forest and talk we have no idea about what. The men would convene in the dining room and go over the same thing we had no idea where the bitch was or what she was doing it was frustrating to hell.

When night came the couples would split off felix stayed with Iris and Demetri their physical relationship hadn't progressed Iris's state was still to unpredictable and she didn't want to risk hurting her mate. They spent their time exploring the are and reading Iris also sewed and when Bella presented her with a whole new cross stitch set she was joyous. She sewed at human speed her reasoning it kept her mind focused and no one could argue. Felix had gone for a hunt and returned over a day later he had run a larger city, like us he as fine with animals he just prefered human and with the whole of our supply allocated to Iris if anyone wanted human blood they were simply going to have to go get a bad guy. Marcus also called speaking to both Iris and Bella even Jasper he felt a kinship to Iris and truly wanted her to have a happy and safe life he was saddened by her condition but promised that both Aro and Caius still suffered.

It was late Thursday evening December 1st and we had two days left till the showdown Iris was cured up in her mates side when she stiffened at the same time I hissed and Jaspers phone lit up with an incoming call.

"Jasper I am so sorry..." the Pixie's voice was heard by all "I was hunting and I wondered what Bella's preference was I didn't realise he was in range but he took off he'll be there in less than four hours." We all knew that Alice had been taking the long way to us hoping to give Bella and her sister as much time to heal as possible.

"It's ok Alice just head here yourself we'll deal with him" Jasper hissed the last word,

"No iris can't go hunt if they go they'll catch his scent and then..." We didn't need to be told as she almost cried the last bit no matter what he had done he was still her brother.

"What if I drink enough human blood the equivalent of a human?" Iris asked sitting rigid her mate rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Yes that will work, you'll be able to control yourself enough not to kill him" Alice sounded relived

"I'll go heat up the blood" Charlotte left the room .

"Carlisle and Esme will need to be there aswell" Immediately Emmett was on his phone to Esme he wasn't speaking to Carlisle currently never doing more than simply acknowledging his precence before vacating the room.

"Alice how will this turn out?" Jasper spoke he was squeezing Bella's hand and you could see the tension in he body she was not prepared

"I am getting conflicting visions Jasper all I know is no one kills Edward although in all my visions he does gain a few scars. I couldn't hide my joy at that he had always judged me my mate and brother on our scars called them disgusting. "not on the face peter that's not nice" I chuckled darkly but changed my mind "thank you"

"No promise Alice if he upsets Bella he might have a bit more than a few scars" the phone called ended quickly after that and we were all moving preparing for what was to come Charlotte was giving Iris her second lot of blood and she wasn't taking it slow like she normally did she had drank the equivalent of a full grown human male and her eyes were a glistening red with mixture of blood her eyes had been an dark orange.

We all made our way outside to wait Jasper caught his emotions and told us he was angry Bella and Iris stood at the back while Esme and Carlisle stood a ways forward in hopes of controlling their shit eating son. He appeared in the tree line stopping only when he was a hundred feet away from his parents. Even without the Majors gift I could tell he was angry his muscles were coiled to spring and I couldn't help but smirk I wondered if he even realised what over half the vampires here were capable of.

"Why can't I hear you?" his voice was tense the giggle that responded to his question made us all look back even Iris had a small smile as her sister decided she would be the one in charge. She moved forward only so she was standing in front of our group.

"That would be because of me" She said I could see some of the others were shocked but really it didn't take a genius to know she was a shield just by the fact she could block Edward. Boy wonder himself froze he looked at Bella his eyes taking him in a low growl from the Major told em that he was lusting after her but the boy was an idiot.

"Bella my love what have they done to you?" She raised an eyebrow taking another step forward a low rumble in her chest.

"They saved me Edward" she hissed "And I would be very very careful what your next words are after all I am a newborn" The idiot didn't even listen opening his mouth Bella raced across the clearing and rammed Edwards Back he flew back smashing into the trees and the shit storm had well and truly started.

 **An So I had some trouble writing this chapter and would really like to here your views, and what did Edward say to make Bella attack find out next time I should have another chapter done in a few days**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN not much to say on this just I hope you enjoy.**

 **Bella POV**

"I can't believe they let that monster hurt you" Rage like nothing I had felt ever before coupled by crippling pain that I could have ever loved him, that I could have felt that he was the one with Jasper so close, for the first time since I had awoken I felt myself losing control and I didn't stop it. I ran forward and smacked into him he flew back but it was no matter I was already picking him up and throwing him towards the middle of the opening, somewhere in the back of my head I knew my mate wouldn't want me out of sight at least not with this piece of shit. "Love please..." I smashed him in the face the little joy I got when I saw cracks did nothing to calm me.

"Do not call me Love" I hissed as I slammed my fist again into his head.

"Bella I never wanted this..." A growl tore from my throat I was about to continue smacking when a hand wrapped around my raised arm, I looked up to the ruby eyes of my sister I was about to ask why she was stopping me but as she pulled slightly I dropped Edward and moved into her as she wrapped her arms round me.

"He isn't worth it Bella" she spoke softly, the message was there in her eyes she was losing it I could always read my sister she needed me to stay in control.

"I see your sister is well fed" I turned to snarl at him as I felt Iris's shoulder slump slightly at his words but he was already moved not by his own force. Iris Pulled me back to Carlisle and Esme.

"I was close to losing it there" Iris murmured and no one wanted that there was no guarantee she wouldn't hurt others so if I had to stay my own hand I would for her.

"You remember me don't you Eddie if not I will remind you I am Felix" Felix was holding Edward facing the others against his chest his arms held behind his back "Now there are a few things that people need to say to you and I suggest you fucking keep that mouth of yours shut." If the situation wasn't so serious I would have found it comical how they lined up Rosalie was first then Emmett then Charlotte and Peter with Demetri and Jasper standing at the back. Everyone froze through when Carlisle spoke Edward seizing his struggles.

"Edward I want you to know how incredibly disappointed I am, As some of you are aware vampire law dictates that as his sire I may plead his case" that was met with growls but he raised his hand "I am not going to" Edwards eyes went why "I ask only that he does not pay for his mistakes with life, because if I am honest I beare some of the blame" I saw Demetri grumble and almost laughed he looked at Jasper for a moment and they spoke to low for us to hear on the porch.

"Dr Cullen both myself and Jasper are agreeable to your terms as long as our mates are, for they were the wronged parties, and would not have suffered so had the boy not made the decisions he had" Carlisle nodded then looked to us. Iris's hand squeezed my shoulder.

"We all must take responsibility for our actions, everyone of us played a part in what has happened" my voice felt stronger than I felt "we can play what if all day, what if he hadn't left what if Iris had never come to me, what if I had never jumped off that damn cliff, I have been angry at all the Cullen's blaming them for my pain, and although I was hurt although it broke me I can not regret it any longer, So I am going to try and forgive those I have yet to do so," I looked to my sister she nodded her approval "Edward I want to you know that your actions hurt me deeply, you claimed to love me told me I was your mate but I wasn't I hope one day you'll find your like I have found mine" He snarled then but I took no notice only seeing my mate "I hope you learn something to day because I will not stop them I will ask for your life to be spared I know all but one will accept this but your actions hurt my sister you've heard my view now hear hers" Iris took a deep breath her mate smiled warmly at her and was at her side a moment later.

"Ask me to kill him I will" I only heard him because I was still right by Iris "Ask for me to spare him I will but I am going to hurt him for the pain you and your sister have suffered" I smiled and I felt Iris chuckle lowly.

"Spare his life, understand I am only sparing your life because I found my mate in that hell and a few friends but hurt my sister her pain means more to mean than my own, understand I do not have full control of my gift or my moods so once this is over I suggest you stay the hell away from me and my sister." She nodded to Demetri "You may be wondering why everyone will be involved in your punishment, simple you hurt them all Rose and Emmett with your family and you forced them to abandon Bella, could they have made a different decision yes but as Bella said I think the only ones that hold no blame here are Peter and Charlotte sorry hun" Demetri kissed her head.

"I will never forgive myself for that my love never but you allow me I will spend eternity making up for it" Iris nodded kissing her mate fully then

"Carlisle Esme would you join me on a hunt there's no need for you to see him hurt" the relief that flooded Esme's eyes and Carlisle's made me smile they both knew they couldn't stop this but they also didn't need to see it. Carlisle hesitated but Demetri spoke before he could.

"I give my word he will live" Carlisle nodded at that and Iris squeezed my shoulder before taking off with Esme Carlilse hung back and sighed.

"I hope you can learn something from this Edward and then maybe we can go onto repairing our family" He was gone and I noticed Edward slump slightly as his sire left him to face his punishment.

"Can we start now" Emmett called cracking his knuckles it made Felix chuckle and Edward struggle slightly I stayed on the porch as Demetri moved back to Jasper I nodded and Rose's face gained an evil glint as she turned to her brother.

"Edward I am your sister, and you know how I came into this life, you hurt in a way that even through she wasn't your mate you should never have been able to hurt her in that way" The slap was loud and echoed in the clearing "I hope that one day you will find your mate and know love you should have shown Bella." Rose moved to me then and put her arm around me.

"After you spoke I didn't feel like I should cause him any permanent damage" She told me and I understood she had known that Edward and I weren't mates she could have saved me some pain.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" Emmett spoke softly "when Bella told me how you had left her, what you said I promised myself I would rip your arm off and beat you with it" Felix chuckled "however Felix has a good hold on you so..." He proceeded to bend down grab Edwards left leg and twisted until it came off just below the knee. Edward screamed as Emmett then took the leg swinging it like a bat he smacked it into Edwards torso several times effectively winding him he then swung one last time smacking Edward square in the face.

"Awe come on I liked this shirt" Felix moaned as venom splattered his shirt but he chuckled darkly "you owe me a new shirt Fuckward" Emmett dropped the limb as if it was diseased and ran up to us taking rose and kissing her deeply he looked at me.

"I will accept you ripping a limb off me and beating me with it, I should never have left" he offered and arm I used my newborn strength to pull him into a hug only I squeezed until I head a familiar crack Emmett stepped back winded and rubbing his ribs .

"that will do me brother bear"he laughed then and we hugged once more this time with no injury. Both Peter and Char closed in on Edward I already knew what they planned to do .

"Its not so good to see you again Eddie boy now as I recall you despise our scars" Edwards eyes went wide then "so we're going to give you a couple you see that leg will scar with nice little line because I am going to use my venom to reattach your limb"I knew that if he didn't use his venom the wound would leave no scar but if he added his own venom to Edwards leg it would leave a scar around the torn area. "and then me and my mate are going to bite you" Peter picked up the limb.

"Here are rules" Char hissed "you scream you get another bite you keep that mouth shut and you get only two and we're going to be nice we're going to let you decide where we bit at least at first" Edward screamed when the leg began to reattach but clamped his mouth shut a second later his eyes full of fear. "Thats a freebie." she stated and he relaxed slightly.

"So Eddie where do you want your bites legs arms torso neck?" Peter drawled crossing his arm.

"Legs" He hissed and they both nodded "Please the same one" we all understood that leg was already scared what's a couple more Peter looked to Jasper who nodded.

"Alright Eddie boy we'll do that but if you scream next bite goes on the other leg" Peter smirked then "Your wondering why we get to deal out some punishment" Edward nodded "Cause Bella and Iris are family they got hurt and trust me your lucky I was all for dancing round a pyre with your name on it" Edward gulped "understand Edward you are getting off light Bella take your shield down" I nodded and Edward froze what ever Peter was showing him, was scaring him. "you understand?" Edward nodded "now Try not to scream" his voice was softer and I knew he hated hurting people but he had told me just before Edward showed up he would have to cause some damage to stop the major coming out if he didn't the Major would emerge in Jasper and there was little doubt Edward would die. Char bit first close to the mended area Edward hissed but there was no scream as she released Peter did the same on the opposite side of where his mate had bit once again Edward managed to keep himself quiet and Felix chuckled.

"Well done Eddie I've seen very few people take that punishment and keep it at two bites" Peter almost sounded proud and he clamped a hand down on his shoulder "there may be hope for you, but if you ever hurt anyone in this family again today will seem like a walk in the park" his voice was dark before he moved away. Joining me on the porch he looked at me tentatively he was worried I reached out and pulled him to me hugging him before pulling Char into the same hug.

Demetri moved next slowly towards Edward his head tilted to one side

"My mate was starved and my bond to her was hidden so when I held humans bleeding in front of her I didn't even know, I was hurting her my mate" his voice was deadly calm "understand you only live because my mate deems it, if she had asked me I would have killed you and not one person would have been able to stop me." he paced a little "What I am going to do is going to hurt, if you have enough venom it won't scar but it will replicate in you for a few measly hours what my mate is suffering" With that he moved Edwards head landed a few feet away and his body jerked I gasped, Demetri took a few deep breaths before retrieving the head he I was amazed that his eyes were still open.

"Is he aware?" I asked

"Yeah if we don't reattach in a few minutes it will be like he's passed out, you always burn the body first" Peter muttered the last part

"Now Edward I am going to put you back together the urge to attack me will be strong, do not if you attack I will remove your head again and leave it to Dr Cullen." Edward blinked and then Demetri moved. It was amazing watching the head reattach the body twitched as nerves reconnected. Edward growled and hissed and moved towards Demetri but Felix had a firm hold on him "Edward" Demetri hissed and thankfully he stopped trying to get at him "Emmett would you mind fetching Edward something to drink he will need it" Emmett nodded disappearing in through the tree line and returned a few minutes later with a buck, he held it to Edwards mouth Felix wasn't letting him go until we were done. "He's all yours Major" Jasper nodded and moved forward.

"Felix let him go" we were all shocked Felix hesitated but what ever he was seeing Jaspers face made him nod letting him go and kicking him towards Jasper.

He landed on his kneed and Jasper kneeled down in half a second Edward was suddenly on the ground and crying out , clutching at his chest I knew what he was doing.

"She felt that as a human, that pain and she still held her head hight and went and saved your life" he screamed again "thats what she felt when I had to tell her that her sister was going to be forced to feed from a human and be tortured by Jane." Edward looked up at me and what I saw almost made me go to him, because I could see the boy I had fallen for, but I could remember the pain. His eyes glassed over with venom and he would cry if he could as another emotion was pushed on him "thats how much she loved you"

"Bella..." he breathed I kept my spot he looked away.

"And this is her love for me" Edward gasped then "one day you will find your mate and you will feel that love but Bella is not yours she is my Mate my equal" slowly Edward nodded and I suddenly felt as if we had turned a corner. "you were her first love and she was yours but you love only part of her I love all of her" Edward nodded again "the ball is in your court Edward stay and try repair the damages or walk away"

"I would like to stay" his voice was pitiful. Jasper nodded

"I am the leader here not Carlisle" he offered his hand "I expect all of my family to be respected no matter their past present or even future, their diet is not forced" he pulled Edward up and then let him go "there's a small cabin ten miles east I think its best you stay in there for the time being" Edward nodded.

"I need to hunt..." he swallowed "would it be ok if I came by later and spoke to the family?" his eyes were down cast" Jasper had shown his authority without doing violence.

"Come tomorrow Alice will be here and you should take the time to reflect" Edward nodded before taking off with a slight limp. I was immediately in Jaspers arms and I sent him all my love he smiled and kissed me deeply I heard the others swear as Jasper lift me and I carried me to the bedroom yes he was definitely projecting.

We emerged a few hours later a little more relaxed I almost screamed when I saw Peter standing naked in the hallway Char was wrapped in a throw I had left on the porch.

"A little warning next time bro" Jasper laughed as I chucked him a pillow to cover himself. Rose and Emmett came down thankfully dressed and peter and Char disappeared to their room.

"Well that sure got rid of the tension" I laughed Rose was right it had eased the atmosphere. We sat around after just chatting all of us avoiding the topic of Edward, It was going dark when Carlisle Esme returned.

"Where's Iris?" I asked a slight panic Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Demetri came and found us Iris sent us home" there was humour in Esme's voice and we all smiled.

"About damn time" Emmett chuckled

"I assure you Bella Iris was very in control." Carlisle eased

 **Iris POV**

When I saw my mate I knew I what wanted I almost growled at Esme and Carlisle to leave, Demetri's eyes darkened.

"I need you" I purred and then he was kissing me I had sex once when I was human it was clumsy and little painful and I viewed it as a stupid mistake but that was nothing a moment that meant nothing. I ripped his clothes and he ripped mine we were a tangle of limbs and when he entered me I cried out in ecstasy.

We spent hours exploring each others bodies a kiss here a lick there my mind felt more focused and the more we did the more my mind eased with my mate.

"I am going to bite you my love and replace what that monster did" I would have cried if I could and I nodded as we came to the climax we both bit one another, his mouth covered my makers mark and her bit down replacing it with a mating mark. He licked it closed and kissed the area but I couldn't seem to let go my teeth still lodged in the grove in his neck. "It's ok my love I'm here" eventually I managed to let go and lick the wound closed.

"I love you" I whispered and he purred

"I could stay here forever" he whispered and I nodded

"But have to go back" he pulled me up so we were standing both naked I looked around our cloths were in shreds I picked up my phone there was a message from Bella.

Alice arrived and said you would need some cloths I packed some and they are a mile west for you and Demetri I am so happy for you hurry home.

I laughed texting her back that I would be home soon.

"lets go get dressed then I need to hunt" I looked at my mate and purred when I saw his mating mark,

"If you keep purring my lady we won't make it to the cloths" he chuckled when she stopped and then ran it was clear that Bella had picked the cloths and Demetri laughed we were both in sweat pants and t shirts a note on the bag saying it was the perfect outfit for hunting. She was right we went further into the mountains and caught the scent of mountain lions and bears. Demetri took the bear while I attacked the Lion it was fun playing with my food and when I sunk my teeth into its flesh the pleasure of the blood eased my burning front.

"That bear tasted amazing" I looked at my mate and smiled "you did that" I nodded

"i can make it taste better, ease the burn more, I don't care what you hunt human or animal donated blood or not, I love you and I don't want you to feel as if you have to change for me" his lips were on mine then he pulled back licking the blood from his lips.

We eventually started back to the house hand in hand our cloths worse wear but we didn't mind Felix was on the edge of the forest watching the house he was sat his eyes closed.

"Well congrats you two" he spoke his eyes her opened his eyes and I noticed they had a more amber glow.

"you feeding on animals?" I asked teasingly he laughed

"only for now it's to far to the nearest city, and I am sticking around until the red head is ash so if I have to drink animal blood I will." He smiled

"Hunt with me and De next time" De nodded

"De?" Felix asked and I looked at my mate

"do you mind?" I asked he smiled and laughed

"Just don't call me Demi" he laughed as did me and Felix "And Iris is right hunt with us later2

"your gift working properly now?" Felix asked giving me a curious look

"No the less evasive things are easier making blood taste better is like an automatic thing" I said me and De had spoken about on the way back the more natural part of my power was coming back which made me happy it also eased the confusion.

"Plus I had the equivalent of a human yesterday, the human blood helps" I hated that it did but at least it was donated.

"Yeah Peter has put in another order enough blood for all of us" Felix stated and finally stood "shall we go meet the pixie?" He asked and we nodded

When we entered the house arms were suddenly wrapped around me and a head of black spikey head touched my chin.

"I am so sorry Iris, so sorry" Alice cried my arms wrapped around her and I saw Bella was smiling Alice was her friend.

"It's ok Alice you couldn't have stopped it I knew it was the only way." I looked around everyone was there but Edward but I knew he was coming back today I was worried.

"Don't worry Iris he won't say anything that upsets you he wants to apologise" Alice stepped back nervously and I nodded

"Stay close" I whispered to my mate and he pulled me into his side

"forever" he murmured we moved into the house and made our way to the living room we all sat in silence at first the Esme spoke.

"So we decided last night that Myself Carlisle Alice and Edward will in the cabin it has the room and it will allow us to keep an eye on Edward while still being close to you all" I was about to yell at them for deciding that when Bella spoke.

"i asked them Iris he needs someone to look out for him and Carlisle and Esme realise that now Alice is going well Alice is going because..."

"Because I really don't want to listen to my sister and Ex lover having sex its bad enough when a vision makes it through." we all laughed

"And Felix there is plenty of room in the house for you" Jasper said Felix chuckled.

"I am ok as long as I can get a shower and maybe some whisky" we laughed no one knew why but we could drink alcohol only strong spirits we could get drunk but only if we drank a lot we, sat chatting and Peter and Char were planning a supply run they asked if we needed anything I needed more cloths but I wasn't ready for human interaction yet. Char promised to get me clothes and I gave her Idea of what I like. Both me and De changed and he too needed clothes he trusted peter which I was sure was a bad idea. We heard him approaching at noon we all stood and went to the porch his approach was different he was more submissive his head was down I noticed he had a slight limp he would for a while until his leg was fully healed.

"Is it ok if we talk"

 **An so there you have they are all back who else shall I have join in, I hope I didn't disappoint Edward is not going to die I said at the beginning of the story that he and Alice would get a happy ending I haven't changed my mind I love reading the comments hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN So I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter and also hope you enjoy this one. Thank you all for leaving reviews and I hope you all continue to do so. This chapter has a time jump so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Jasper POV**

He stood waiting in the doorway, we all hesitated unsure of the others opinions but there were only two that really mattered. Bella looked at her sister who then nodded her ascent.

"Yes Edward you can talk." Her wording was clear she had no intention of conversing with him he could however say his piece. I tested his emotions and was glad to find that at least for now the lessons seemed to have taken root.

"Then I should begin with my apologies, Alice told me not many weeks ago I should only apologise if I mean it so I assure you I do, I can never make up for the harm I have caused with my actions, or the damage it has inflicted on the family, I know I have lost all your trust I can only hope one day to regain it." He looked up then and swallowed looking to Rose and Emmett "Rosalie, Emmett I wish to apologise that I forced my decisions to leave Bella on you, I know that deeply hurt you Emmett as you have always seen her as your little sister since you first met her. Rose I now understand why you were so willing to leave but in forcing my will I caused pain to your mate and for that I am sorry" They both nodded taking guidance from Bella he was the one to speak, He turned to Carlisle and Esme next "Carlisle, Esme I am deeply sorry for any pain I may have caused you both not just by forcing my will then up and leaving to be alone, but the stress and worry I inflicted when I went to Italy. I hope to one day make up for my actions and knowing that I have disappointed you both causes me great sorrow." They also nod and he moves on "Peter, Charlotte I do not believe I owe you an apology for my actions of the past year however I do owe you an apology for the way I have treated you in the past, I realise now my views were wrong and I am truly sorry for that transgression I hope one day to get to know you." He moved onto Alice who was standing closest to Iris and De "Alice I am truly sorry not only for treating you the way I did while we guarded that family but forcing you to leave your best friend behind I feel terrible for the things I have done that have caused you pain and hope one day I can regain your trust and friendship" Alice shrugged but I could feel she didn't want to hold a grudge she just felt she had to for now. Iris tensed when he came to stand directly in front of her only two feet separating them De tightened his arm that was around her waist reassuring her that he was there. "Iris, Demetri, First I would like to say sorry to you Demetri that my actions caused you to inevitably hurt your mate, I hope we can one day get to know each other. Iris I can never apologise enough for the pain my actions have caused you, or the attitude with which I regarded your life, I know you still suffer the consequences of my own actions and for that all I can do is swear to you that I will try to do better than what I have done." Iris gives him a nod and De just stares at him as if trying to decipher if he is being honest or not, he wouldn't be talking if he wasn't being honest. Edward slowly makes his way to me his head lowered but he raises it to look me in the eye. "Jasper I have never treated you with the respect you deserve, always I have seen you to be the black sheep the one with the least control and I have not been silent in my views. I was wrong, you are not the weakest of us but the strongest, I wish you to know I am sorry for my actions against you and that one day we may be truly brothers." he quickly lowers his gaze and moves a step to the side so he in front of Bella. He takes a deep breath and I can feel the ghosting of his love for her he had for a time truly believed they were mates I could not deny it. "Bella I have committed many transgressions against you, I do not know where to start, I want you to know I lied in the forest the words I spoke were cruel and should never have been spoken against you, I will not defend my actions for they can not be defended. I wish you to know that I did love you but unlike the love that you and Jasper have I know now that mine was born out of infatuation of not just your silent mind but the smell of your blood, I am sorry my actions not only caused you pain but put you at risk, I hope one day that we may start over and may even become friends" he breathed in seemingly finished Bella sighed.

"I can't forgive," I felt his pain but Bella continued "not yet at least, its still to fresh the results of your actions caused pain and injury that are still healing, we all need time to process everything that has happened , I will say this the only way to earn the forgiveness is to stay to take what anyone says without complaint." He slowly nodded and then moved away again I wondered if he was going to run but then he looked to me once more .

"If it alright with you Jasper I would like to remain" I nodded

"The cabin will fit you and the others staying with you" I told him he must have read who because he glance at Carlisle and Esme, they would be the most likely to forgive him first but then again they could forgive almost anyone. I would also like to help with Victoria if I could" I looked at Demetri and he nodded then at Felix who nodded.

"Very well but you must listen to whatever Demetri, Felix or myself say also Peter is control of patrols and training, I am sure he will find space for you.

"you can run with me and Char for now so I can see you in action, we start training tomorrow we will train once a day for four hours tomorrow will be an all day so we can see where everyone is we all need to be able to fight that includes you and Esme Carlisle" Carlisle nodded his ascent. We had all spoken about it before the others arrived and agreed that it needed to be done.

"Iris are you up to it?" Bella asked Iris smiled

"I am feeling better physically my gift is going to be useless for a while I am afraid, it will come back but the starving and then how I used it seems to have drained its power" She explained

"Can you see when it will return?" Carlisle asked

"No just that it will." Iris explained which meant it could be anytime even years.

"Alright then now thats all sorted can we go?" Peter asked he was looking at me with a pleading look and then nodded to his mate I almost laughed.

"Yes who's on patrol?" I asked but he was gone with his mate on the word yes

"I am" Felix stated "I believe Emmett and Rose of relieving me at midnight" they nodded before leaving themselves but they were driving into town.

"Bella Iris could we talk in private?" Alice asked the girls nodded and after kissing me and De goodbye left with her leaving me Edward De and Carlisle and Esme .

"I should head to the cabin" Edward stated

"We'll join you Edward we need to speak privately too" Carlisle stated and then it was me and Demetri.

"A year ago I would have roasted him" De said a few minutes later "I've never really been part of a family before, is this what it feels like questioning your decisions, second guessing yourself?" He asked

"I believe its to do with the mating, if your mate is a good person you want to be better for them so you second guess yourself because you ask yourself what your mate would think if you acted." I sat down across from him he was nodding .

"Before I knew her I followed orders without a second thought I never questioned what I was told to do, never wondered if what I was doing was wrong , I was loyal to the brothers what they asked I did and then she arrived, I was in the room when she agreed to stay watched as she said goodbye to her sister, they forced her to watch the feeding, made one of us drink in front of her, even then she held her head high even as the thirst scorched her inside out, when the whites of her eyes turned black as well I was amazed by her. when Marcus asked me to help him I didn't hesitate I wanted to help this strong woman that wouldn't bow to those who were lesser than her although she never thought that I knew it. When our mating link was revealed I was angry I could have killed them all but she was magnificent, broken and beautiful, strong but weak, furious and sad all together and I loved her. The Voltori will never be the same Aro and Caius will die but first they must suffer." there was a fire in his eyes as he spoke "When we came here I didn't know if it would be the right place to be but Iris needed her sister and her sister needed her. I am more than grateful for what everyone has done for my mate" He was thinking for a moment "My life has changed so dramatically I don't know where to stand apart to stand with my mate." I knew why he was talking to me Iris was fragile at the moment he wouldn't want her to make the wrong decision.

"I can understand, when I finally agreed to leave Maria and come north everything was so different there was no more fighting, but I felt like I didn't belong here or anywhere it took a long time before I found that feeling only really after I joined the Cullen's but I will never be able to repay Peter and Charlotte for what they did. But with Bella it's like I could weather any storm as long as she is by my side I hate everything she has been through and until the bitch is dead I know we won't be able to settle fully" He nodded in agreement .

"If she's used newborns before I have no doubt she will do it again we have only one thing going for us and that she believes Bella dead the moment that stops is the moment that she will start again she'll know she can't take us alone and there will be few willing to help her, especially now that me a Felix and then there's you and Peter both of you have reputations" I grinned at him then when I felt his respect "Maybe when this is all over we can go take care of your sire"

"You know the only reason I haven't done it before was because of the Voltori" He nodded

"I know Maria may have kept you but she had a standing agreement that she would hand over any gifted vampires once there newborn phase was over"

"I always wondered what happened to the few that I was ordered to leave alive" I frowned "why didn't you come for me then?"

"Well by the time that we learned about you you were a deadly machine even we knew to give you a wide berth, we considered snatching you up when you finally left but it was still very dangerous we knew it would take at least the guard to take you and you would fight, it was just easier to let you be. Aro had hope of one day getting you to join willingly so he never sent the witch twins either."

So now that Aro and Caius are out of the way we can kill Maria?" I had to confirm it and he grinned

"Yep Marcus has one stipulation that if there are any we can save that we spare them he will happily house them in volterra if it is required."

"I doubt we will find any we can spare Demetri the way she treats the newborns they become more animistic instead of less the only reason I didn't was because my personality separated and the human part became buried while the soldier part merged with the vampire part to create the Major."

"what about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Peter had the Captain part similar to me although because he wasn't there as long as me also his personality didn't fully separate so he has a bit more control when his vampire side come out, when I release the Major I have very little control over what he does although now we have found our true mate he's much more settled." I could tell he was fascinated "As for Char she had Peter and he kept her as protected as he could with out giving away they were mates I am sure he would have escaped anyway it only happened in front of me because the day of the culling changed."

"Well I am sure they will join us killing their sire" I almost laughed

"I'm their Sire De" He laughed then. We moved on to discus what we would do when all the killing was done he was hoping that once enough time had passed for iris to be with her sister that he could take her travelling and show her the world, he had seen most of it and wanted her to experience everything she wanted to.

"I don't want to stick with the Cullens for long, I like Emmett and Rose well enough but Carlisle and Esme are too goody goody for my liking I want to be able to feed how I like without being forced to feel guilty."

"Well its a good thing that all the ones that would try to make you feel that way won't be staying in the house" he laughed I went on to tell him about my slips since I changed over and I could tell he was a little disgusted at their behaviour towards me.

"So they just added more guilt to what you would normally, the most they should have done was said it was ok and not gone on about it how long did that shit last for."

"Until my eyes were gold again do a month or so" he growled then "wasn't till Bella herself pointed out the flaw in my gift that I can see all my slips in a new light."

"Are you ok now I mean there's a lot of other vampires here now" I nodded

"Once I can identify someone's thirst I can separate it from me effectively not feel it" He nodded and we once again settled into easier conversation.

 **One month later.**

 **Bella POV**

The last month had gone by so quickly it was now the beginning of January and we had a small celebration at Christmas where it was agreed that no gifts would be exchanged between the family at my insistence one because the last time gifts had been given to me by them had ended badly but also because most of the family were still working on earning my forgiveness. Me and my sister had called dad on Christmas day and we planned a visit for after Victoria was destroyed he agreed to stay with the tribe but we made a promise to call more often he had then spoken to Iris for more than an hour asking what she had been doing theses last ten years.

Iris was for the most part healed although her temper was short still everyone who had experience with starved vampires were pleased with her recovery, the more natural part of her gift was working but it was still out of commission Alice had seen it would be at least another five months till she started seeing the more evasive and physical parts of her gift working and may even be a full year until it all once again became natural to her again. I also discovered that not only was my gift a mental shield but a physical one as well we were training and I was watching Jasper face off against Felix, Felix had charged at him but my protective urges had me in front of him and just as he was a meter away he bounced back so I got to train with both using and not using my shield no one was taking the chance it would fail so I needed to be bale to fight like the rest. It was clear who needed to train more Edward was useless if he couldn't read the opponents mind so I was ordered to use my shield on whoever he was against so he could learn, he had the good sense not to complain and the only time I saw him was during training hours. Esme and Carlisle were also bad but we knew why both were pacifists and they hadn't really made any real improvement to the annoyance of almost everyone else. Iris was a natural but where my clumsiness had led to me stopping the self defence classes our parents had sent us to Iris had loved them from a young age and so she adapted the moves including showing some which would be most affective in killing a newborn and we all learned the moves. I thankfully wasn't as bad as I thought I would be now that I was no longer clumsy the moves came easy once I was shown my body seemed to naturally want to learn and the first day I pinned Peter I was filled with a pride that was not my own although I only pinned him the once Peter was a very good teacher, Jasper was unable to truly spar with me because I was his mate and he only trusted Peter and Char, Peter was the most experienced so while I sparred with Peter Char sparred with Jasper although Jasper and her would switch around as she knew all the moves anyway it was mainly because for the first half hour or so I would still be looking for him and if I saw him sparring with anyone but Char my shield would automatically go up.

"Seriously Carlisle you both need to get yourself together and learn to fight your lives will depend on it" I was surprised to hear my sister speak in such a chastising tone we all looked over to her and Carlisle who was on his backside in front of her Esme had gone over abandoning her own training much to Rose's annoyance it was then I saw Iris get the look she always did when she had an Idea. "alright I see this is the only way its going to happen, Alice tell him" Alice who had been sparring with Emmett moved closer.

"Carlisle Iris is going to attack Esme if you don't stop her she is going to bite her you have to defend against her until you have your own teeth at Iris's throat, oh and whatever you do don't bite her De would be very unhappy if you did." We watched in fascination although we knew this had been the plan for a few days and we were all relieved when Carlisle did indeed defend his mate from Iris when it was over he hadn't managed to get his teeth close but had managed to pin her so she had called it over when after another thirty minutes he couldn't do it again. "We are not training you just to be able to kill Carlisle We are training you because you need to be able to defend yourself but more importantly you need to able to defend your mate the bitch after Bella will not stop and when she realises Bella is alive she will go back to her original idea of a newborn Army only this time it will be a lot bigger. If we have to train the two of you together by attacking your mate then that's what we will do" Iris sighed then and Demetri was at her side noticing the change in her posture "I need to hunt" she told him and they both disappeared into the trees followed by Felix he refused to hunt animals unless he was with Iris so always followed when Iris went we all knew it wasn't a permanent change and he would also drink from the blood in the house which there was plenty of, Iris still drank some but only every few days and we knew she would till her gift returned fully. In fact everyone in the house bar myself and Jasper had used the donated blood I was surprised when Emmett and Rose had although but it came after we had the discussion about what we would be facing we were all told that human blood made us stronger but they wanted to see if it was true although Emmett had drank human blood before he wasn't going to let his mate do it alone. They had both agreed that it did make a difference, although they would decide when we knew more about what we would face on whether they would drink more. I had already told Jasper I would if I had too but if the threat wasn't as big as we were thinking it would be there would be no need.

"Ok guys I think that's enough for today" Peter stated he was in charge of the training and was the only one that could tell us we were done, he went over to Carlisle and Esme and told them bluntly to get their fucking act together because when it came down to it only three people here weren't mated and so for the rest of us our focus would always be for our mates.

Most of us went hunting then I hadn't been in four days and Jasper didn't like me going to long so we took off we were halfway up a mountain when I caught the scent it was a few days old but it was another vampire when Jasper caught it he growled loudly and I knew it was her. Thankfully we had caught some elk on the way up to look for something more because hunting was forgotten as we raced back to the house.

When we arrived back Alice was on the porch her eyes had the far away look they had when she was in a vision and when she came out of it she looked grave.

"Victoria has started creating her army, I can't see where or how many but its starting" Jasper pulled me closer.

"Do you think she knows about Bella?" He asked although I was pretty sure she did I was wrong Iris arrived back her voice reaching us.

"No she didn't get close enough to see Bella but she knows there are a few of us she wants anyone and everyone involved with the death of her mate dead so when she saw that we were a large group she knew she would need more. I don't know where they are her own gift is counteracting mine" She added at the end

"We're going to need to hunt in groups of four as she plans on sending scouting parties out to see if she can pick some of us off" Alice said we all nodded "We'll all need to stay in the house Jasper Sorry" I groaned but I knew it was true we couldn't have our weakest fighters out in the middle of the forest ready to be picked off didn't mean I had to like the idea.

"It's ok darlin' we'll get through this" I nodded hoping he was right.

 **AN so sorry it took so long to get an update but I have had a few issues family wise so I didn't feel much like writing I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will try and get another chapter done soon. I promise there will be some action in later chapters I'm even playing with he idea of Aro and Caius causing trouble but for now Victoria is the big bad.**


	29. Chapter 29

**An Hi, I am very sorry for the delay but real life decide to throw some shit my way and it left little time for writing or I was to stressed so even through I know this chapter is short I thought I would post it just to let you all know I am still writing and intend to finish it, my other stories will eventually get rewritten but I want to get this one done first. Thank you for all the comments keep them coming**

 **Bella POV**

My teeth sunk into the deer's neck, its blood filled me running down my throat soothing the itch that had been increasing the last few days. My shield kept me from feeling the thirst for the most part but with the stress it wasn't able to block it all.

"Bella?" My sisters voice reached me she stood a few feet away, she still needed to hunt almost as much as me and also consumed human blood bags every other day. "Are you ready to head back?" she asked as I buried my kill.

"Yeah do you think De and Felix found anything?" De and Felix were out scouting the local towns and cities, they had been gone four days and were due to check in today.

"We'll find out soon enough." She answered as I joined her on the run back. "You're stressed." she stated and I nodded

"I am its just I haven't had any time alone with Jasper since we found out about Victoria and I know its selfish but I just want some alone time with him."

"Your right maybe we can do something about that." she stated giving me a smile, "Race you." she took off and I laughed calling out she was a cheat.

"Jasper I need a word" Iris stated as we entered the house Jasper looked up from the maps he had set out,

"Were you hunting just the two of you?" he asked slightly annoyed we had discussed it we were supposed to go in groups of four.

"Yes but that can be addressed later I need a word" my sister reiterated. Jasper growled slightly before moving over to us, he gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged , when it came to my sister I was never sure what she was planning.

"What is it you need Iris?" He asked his tone clipped

"Space...there are two newly mated pairs her me and De and you and Bella, since we found out about Victoria two weeks ago neither pairs have had a chance to have some time." Jaspers face softened the annoyed look disappeared.

"Do you have an idea?" He asked

"Yes Me and De will go to the cottage you and Bella here everyone else can for lack of a better word fuck off, stay in groups and close by that if we called they could be there quick, with Bella's shield you guys would be fine and I wouldn't want to attack me or my mate while I am the way I am." Jasper chuckled Alice appeared behind him and I swore if she stopped this I would light her entire wardrobe on fire.

"Bella Please I didn't come to stop it I came to say that everything would be fine for a few days with Iris's plan as long as you are done by Friday there will be no problems. I smiled then and Jasper nodded I jumped up and down before gaining control of myself.

"As soon as Felix and De have been debriefed we'll tell everyone" I hugged him then and he took me his arms and carried me into the living room sitting down with me in his lap.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you Darlin'" He murmured in my ear kissing down my neck a purr rumbled in my chest.

"I understand Jasper but I need you, and you need a break" I felt him nod in agreement and we stayed like that until the others arrived.

There wasn't anything we weren't expecting, missing people mostly ones considered runaways we had already discussed allowing any newborn who surrendered a chance to live. Iris's gift allowed us enough Intel that we were dealing with at least twenty, but by the time the battle happened it might be more it might be less. We also knew that the battle would happen in a few weeks Alice had seen it and to be honest I was glad, the sooner she came the sooner it would be over and the less people would die or be changed for her army. Jasper and Peter had called in a few friends who would arrive a few days before the battle we didn't need Victoria seeing our numbers grow.

Garrett had been turned in the American revolution and had thought in nearly every American war since. He loved a good fight and was happy to lend a hand, the Denali were also coming with which I was nervous Laurent would be joining them and I didn't trust him, Iris knew he wasn't mated to Irina. Others had been called but not confirmed but I felt better having more here.

The training was going well and even Esme had made leaps and bounds although Carlisle was still so hesitant which frustrated my sister to no end.

"Right everyone Me and Bella and De and Iris need some time together as Mates so Iris and de will be taking the cottage while me and Bella stay here, the rest of you stay in a groups of a least three and stick close that if we call you can get here quick, there are to be no interruptions unless it is a life threatening emergency. You can all come back Friday at Mid day you have half an hour to get anything you will need for the three days now go!" Jasper ordered and I smiled excited to spend some quality time with my mate.

Once everyone was gone we wasted no time in claiming one another, in every which way possible.

"We're going to need a new bed" I stated as we lay in the remains my hands had clawed through the mattress as he had brought me to orgasm and he had crushed the headboard when he had found his release two round later.

"Don't worry there are plenty in the house" he captured my lips again and the passion once again ignited I needed him inside me. "I love you my mate"

"I love you too" I relied and his face lit up

"Marry me Bella, be my wife, I want to be connected to you in all ways." I looked up into his amber eyes and could almost see desperation there.

"Yes Jasper of coarse I'll marry you, but after" I stated, it was selfish I know but I wanted my dad to walk me down the isle.

"Then it will be something to look forward to." and we started again.

 **Iris POV**

I lay with my mate my mind calm and relaxed for the first time in weeks the human blood was helping heal my fractured mind but it was De who was holding me together, without him I would be broken beyond repair. I wanted more than anything to be at full strength to be able to use my gift without the worry of loosing control and hurting the ones I love but even my gift told me it would take time, at least I had enough strength to be able to fight with my family.

"Iris?" I looked at my mate he was nervous and I became worried as to why.

"Yes De whats wrong?" I asked as he rose from lying down by me to sitting up.

"there something I need to ask you and I don't know what your answer will be" I had never seen him so unsure and I was concerned.

"Well you better ask and find out your worrying me" I told him and his eyes shot to mine

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour and become my wife?" silence I was stunned only for a moment as a smile broke across my face and I slowly nodded.

"Yes De metri of coarse nothing would make me happier" his face lit up and I couldn't help but laugh when he kissed me with so much passion.

"It will have to wait till after the battle but as soon as Victoria is ash we can start to plan" I nodded having lost my voice and started to kiss him.

 **An Yay two weddings :) this will be so much fun I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and get an update done in the next few days.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN So I would like everyone opinion on the weddings, and also shall Charlie become a vampire and stick with his daughters? Leave a comment and let me know or IM me, thank you all for you comments I really enjoy seeing them. Oh and I am not drawing the confrontation with Vicky out much longer it will happen in the next few chapters.**

 **Bella POV**

Friday came so quickly but I felt a whole of a lot better and I couldn't wait to share the news with Iris. I heard them approaching and couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I waited.

"Bella?" my sister called and I ran outside "We both have some news to share" he smile was so wide and I couldn't help the excitement as I saw her and De together.

"So he asked as well?" I spoke and she nodded I jumped up and ran to her and wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

"We're both getting married" she murmured "I kept Alice from seeing anything that happened so we can keep it a secret or let them know." She said and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Dad first" I told her and she nodded our father would be the first to know the news

"Shall we call him?" Iris asked, she was always nervous speaking to Charlie she still felt so guilty for the pain he had suffered through the years.

"Yes lets." I pulled her along until we were in the house Jasper and De following they were both smiling and they had congratulated each other while I had been hugging my sister

The phone rang four times before Dad answered,

"Hi dad" I said smiling I squeezed Iris's hand as she greeted him

"You both sound very happy?" it was a question and I couldn't hold out I had to tell him.

"We're getting married Dad, Jasper proposed to me," I looked at Iris and she smiled

"And De proposed to me as well" Iris said, both Jasper and De had spoken to Charlie as we had explained being mated, they had both had to put up with the typical protective Dad routine, and he had threatened to show them his guns if they ever hurt us.

"Oh that is wonderful news when?" I could hear a slight edge of sadness and Iris smiled sadly.

"We're waiting till after we have dealt with the red head, it's too dangerous at the moment and personally I don't want a wedding without you dad" Iris said venom welling in her eyes.

"Yeah Dad I want you to walk me down the isle and now I am a vampire I know I won't trip" we all chuckled.

"I love you girls" He said his voice slightly choked "listen I have to go but I can't wait for your next call."

"talk later Dad" we said together and he hung up "is he ok?" I asked Iris and she smiled sadly.

"Yes it was just a little much, he had always imagined walking us down the isle but when I disappeared part of that dream died but now its back it was just a little much you know how he hates to show emotion." she explained.

"So do we tell the others?" I asked and then looked at the guys for their input.

"I would like to tell Peter and Charlotte" Jasper said and I nodded in agreement they were family.

"And I would like to tell Felix but if you wish to keep it to just us I don't mind."

"I think we should tell everyone" I was surprised "They will find out anyway, I think we should tell the ones just mentioned then tell the rest together, it's happy news and we all need it at the moment." I smiled at Iris and we all nodded in agreement.

When everyone returned me and Jasper took Peter and Charlotte to hunt and De and Iris took Felix.

"My knower's been going off that you have some news but I am being blocked from knowing what" Peter said annoyed looking at me.

"Hey that's all Iris she's blocking Alice and must be blocking you too." I told him "but you are right we do have something to tell you." I looked to Jasper and he smiled down at me.

"Bella has agreed to become my wife" he said and leaned down to kiss me. There was a squeal which I realised came from Charlotte and she jumped me pulling me into a hug.

"Congrats sugar" she kissed my cheek

"You the first to know after my dad," I told them which made them both smile Peter pulled me into a hug and then went and hugged Jasper.

"You look after you hear Major," he said and Jasper nodded "Congrats brother" they patted each other on the back before separating.

"Also Iris and De are getting married" Charlotte jumped up and squealed again

"Awe this is wonderful, will it be a double wedding?" She asked excitement in her eyes.

"We don't know, we are not planning anything till after we have dealt with Victoria" I growled her name I wanted her dead more than ever now I wanted to marry my mate.

We met up with Iris, De and Felix on the way back there were lots of hugs and hand shakes as we were congratulated.

"Lets go tell the others."

Telling the Cullen's was much the same as telling Charlotte and Peter lots of hugs a few squeals and words of congratulations and then.

"Oh I know the perfect dresses fr you both and the bridesmaids..." she went on a little rant and was on her phone,

"Alice we are not planning anything at the moment" I told her she froze for a moment.

"Oh you have to plan something don't worry I'll take care of it, it will be..."

"No!" my sister hissed at Alice "If my sister or myself require help planning our weddings we will ask for it, but we are not planning anything until the threat is gone. It is our decisions what dress will be worn and what colours will be used not yours, until you are asked you are to do nothing is that understood." De was holding her arm ready to restrain if needed, Alice looked dumbfounded and looked at me.

"I agree with Iris Alice if I want your help I will ask for it until then what ever is planned is none of your business and you will find out on the day, if you try to interfere you will not be allowed to attend." I told her anger welling up inside, and I thought I had forgiven them I guess its harder than I thought to let go of the past.

"You heard them both Alice" Carlisle said and Alice nodded sadly.

"I will be good I'm sorry" she said before sitting down own one of the chairs that had made it into the living area. Alice suddenly went stiff as her eyes became unfocused and she was pulled into a vision. "Oh god no." she looked up "Call the back up we need them here now, Victoria has changed her mind she's coming now."

 **AN Short chapter I know but it felt right to do it this way hope you enjoy it a little bit of fluff I know.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN Thank you all for your comments, I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have only just been able to get back online as we were having building work done so having access t the internet has been sketchy at best although now we are able to connect during the night once the workmen have gone so although I can't promise fast updates I can get some done I have not abandoned this story and will not. My other story Eyes wide open will also be updated although I decided to rewrite the chapter I have. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Bella POV**

We were all waiting in the field not far from the house, this would be the battleground there had been quick introductions made as I met Garrett and the Denali coven. I liked Garrett he was down to earth and had a wicked sense of humour. From the Denali's I liked Eleazar and Carmen it was funny watching Eleazar see my sister he stepped back blinking several times and swore in his native language.

"Two very powerful sisters amazing I can not even describe Iris's gift and Bella's shield is the most powerful one I have ever seen" he had explained Carmen had been rubbing his back.

"Thank you for coming to help." I stated and he and his mate had smiled.

"It's our pleasure to help" Carmen had stated and they had drifted over to talk to Demetri and Felix who they already knew.

Kate was also someone I could see myself becoming friends with and I could see this by the way that she and Garrett were eyeing one another that they would soon be getting close. Tanya annoyed me by flirting with Jasper even before being introduced. my shield had instinctively surrounded him so she couldn't touch him. Irina and Laurent said a hello and then went off to one side Iris was eyeing them suspiciously and went over to them a few moment later.

"I want to make it perfectly clear here Laurent if you endanger my sister in anyway you won't live to see another day" Irina growled but was silenced by my sister, "I know you are not mated truly so I don't trust you, you get a chance to prove it today." My sister then walked away and was standing by De.

"They will be here in three minutes" Alice spoke my shield was around everyone in away that would allow the newborns to get close enough to touch but they would be unable to bite the issue would be if my shield failed it hadn't yet but I was still nervous.

"Everything will be fine Bella" Jasper said sensing my nerves, Iris smiled at me and nodded we were only going to use her gift as a last resort knowing that if she had to use it to fight it could set her recovery back.

We heard the growling and movement heading towards us 57 seconds later, it got louder until they entered the field, they froze when they saw us and a growl rose from my throat when I saw her, she smiled snidely at me and I could see she thought they would win they out numbered us there were 34 we had 19, some of them looked like they had only just awoken.

"Damn some are only a few days old." Peter hissed confirming my suspicion. There were few words spoken before the newborns attacked and then everyone was in motion I went directly for Victoria.

"You're going to die today Bella I'm going to finish what I started" Victoria hissed we were circling one another I saw Jasper decapitate a newborn and move on we had agreed I would kill Victoria and the others would only step in if they thought I couldn't handle it..

"It won't be me dying today Vicky today you die" I hissed and lunged it was a hard fight and I know if it weren't for my shield she would have won at one point, but I soon got the upper hand and soon she was missing an arm. "Today you will pay for all the lives you have ruined in your quest to kill me" Grabbing her hair my teeth found her neck and I pulled her head from her shoulders she screamed until she no longer could. I didn't hesitate and threw her head into the fire that Esme and Carlisle had started they were collecting the pieces. There were two newborns on their knees all of the newborns were offered the choice fight and die or surrender by getting on their knees and not moving one male and one female had taken the chance to get on their knees. We were soon down to only a few still fighting, and what happened next shocked us all Irina and Laurent was surrounded with their backs to the fires there were four newborns and they were gaining ground Irina screamed as one rushed her we could see what would happen they would both go into the flames killing them both, Laurent bolted and I could see the heartbreak in Irina's eyes, For 3 seconds I thought she was going to die when all of a sudden the male newborn who had surrendered moved slamming into Irina before the other newborn could the other went into the flames and we heard his screams while Irina was pinned below the male newborn they were staring into each others eyes.

We quickly killed the last ones fighting but no others surrendered but I was glad we able to save two I saw Iris she hadn't had to use her gift but I could see she was stressed, I watched as De took her hand and pulled her away most likely to hunt.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked the female newborn she was small no more than sixteen when she was turned.

"Bree" she said in a small voice I could feel Jaspers gift send out calm vibes, the male newborn introduced himself as Jason he was twenty four when he was turned twelve days ago he didn't want to hurt anyone and he was consumed with guilt over the people he had killed Irina promised to help him and he seemed excited to try feeding on animals.

"they are mated" Charlotte stated

"Laurent better hope he never crosses our paths again." Kate said angrily.

We eventually made our way back to the house Bree seemed to have attached herself to Esme and I could understand why, Bree would be ok with them they would love her and give her a home but I would never admit I was looking forward to them leaving, It felt like Carlisle Esme Edward and Alice were more like distant relatives now, I hoped they would at least move back into the cottage so that we could have some space.

"No worries Bella we'll be going back to the cottage this evening Bree needs a stable environment but also needs less vampires about. So the cottage is perfect for all of us you get some much needed space and Bree gets a stable place for her to learn and grow into this new life. I saw a look in Alices eyes and grew suspicious.

"What Alice?" I asked

"Well now that Victoria is gone you can start planning your wedding." I sighed

"And your wondering if I need any help?" she smiled her eyes lighting up "the answer is no Alice me and Iris will be planning our weddings if we need help we will ask for it." she was giving me the puppy dog look.

"please Bella I promise that I won't over do anything without your say so but I really want to be involved" I wanted to growl at her but knew I needed to keep calm.

"Alice I am only going to say this once, I love you really I do your family but you guys hurt me when you left and although I have forgiven you all I can't forget it,but my sister went through hell because of what happened if you had simply not told Rose that I had jumped off a cliff Iris wouldn't have ended up in volterra. Iris doesn't want your involvement and neither do I"

"Oh well...if you change your mind" I nodded I didn't like the hurt look in her eyes but I had long ago decided that both she and Edward were too used to getting everything they wanted and it was about time someone told them no.

"Anyway Alice have you seen anything more about your mate?" I asked changing the subject it worked her eyes lit up as she went on to tell me about her visions, I saw Jasper smile as he spoke to Felix.

"So are you going back to Volterra" Jasper asked

"What don't you want me at your wedding Jasper I think De will be disappointed if his Best man can't be there" Felix chuckled and so did Jasper.

"Shut up you bastard" they laughed harder it seemed we were all starting to release stress but I could think of only one way for me to do it properly.

"Sorry Alice I need to go hunting"

"Oh cool I'll come..." she was pulled into a vision "Oh never mind Jasper your mate needs you" I laughed and she giggled before dancing away.

"you need me darlin'" I shivered as he ran his arm up mine. He was standing behind me I breathed in his scent the smell of burning vampire still clung to him and me to be honest.

"Yes" I sighed exposing my neck he leaned down and began to kiss it.

"Then how about we get out of here for a bit?" I nodded that sounded like the best idea. I looked up and saw my sister smiling she nodded to me.

"See you soon sis enjoy" She then took off again with Demetri who had been speaking with Felix who was now leaning back against the porch eyes closed.

"Demetri called Marcus Felix has volunteered to stick around to keep an eye on the newborns the Denali's will go back to Alaska in a few weeks and he will split the time between to make sure they are controlled."

"That's nice of him..." he chuckled to be honest he could of told me the world was on fire and I wouldn't care as long as he kept touching me.

"Let's go Darlin' it will all be here when we get back"

When he said that we should get out of there for a bit I wouldn't have imagined that three weeks would pass, we hunted and made love and hunted more, he let me rage and then proceeded to fuck me when we finally made our way home both of us were refreshed relaxed and ready to face the world. We had both spoken about our feeling regarding the rest of the Cullens and turns out he felt the same and that now he was mated he couldn't stand the idea of someone being our coven leader who was lead by a seer and mind reader and let said two get away with so much. Things had happened in the family way before I had met them things that had not sit well with him but he had let slide because he didn't feel it his place.

When we returned to the house we found the Denali's had returned to Alaska but had promised to visit and wanted us to feel free to visit anytime. Peter and Charlotte were away as well Jasper had explained that all three of them had put the world of newborns and fighting behind the fight with Victoria had not only been a pain in the ass but had brought up some less than pleasant feelings. They had left messages and would be back in a few days and Iris and Demetri would be back in twenty four hours. Felix left a message to say he was in Denali and would return at the end of the week.

Rose and Emmett were the only ones to have stayed and exlplained that they had to make use of the empty house while it was still empty also they had made it clear that although they loved Esme and Carlisle they would not be returning to play the children they didn't feel too guilty Bree had found Parents in the doctor and his wife and she didn't allow Alice or Edward to tell her to do anything we had missed Eli telling everyone of her gift it was a very subtle one she could tell when and why someone was manipulating herself or others, she had already caught Alice out and when I found out I had almost lost it if not for my mate and the fact that Bree had defended me and Iris without really knowing us I would have to thank her.

Alice had tried to get Bree to do her dirty work she had asked Bree to ask us if she could be of any help with the wedding she seemed to have forgotten fully my sisters gift wouldn't had allowed her to get away with it. Bree had seen the why and chewed the pixie out telling her the same thing she was told twice that if we wanted her help we would ask for it and then also explained to her that even in a normal situation she would never consider intruding on someone's wedding especially if she didn't know the person.

"I'll have a word" Jasper whispered in my ear as he rubbed my shoulders.

"We also explained to Charlie that he was safe to come of the Rez now the wolves have been keeping him safe and will continue to keep an eye on him."

"Oh god he must have been so worried we haven't called him since we told him we were getting married."

"No worries Bella we spoke to him and explained that you and your sister needed some time with your mates and you would be in contact soon he was just worried you would elope I promised that if you did I would kick Jaspers ass so don't make me do that." Emmett laughed causing us all to chuckle.

"So how does it feel Bella Victoria is dead and Iris is home your free to live your immortal life?" Rose asked I smiled

"It feels great" I answered and it did "I wonder how Iris is?" I bit my lip nervously we all knew her recovery was going well but the stress of the fight could have caused a negative reaction.

"She was fine when she called in fact she sounded great complained that she would chew you out for not calling her if she didn't have her gift explained she didn't even need to look at what would be keeping you so busy" I laughed then I hadn't called my sister or anyone else for that matter we had only called the house on the way back as not to surprise anyone. "Anyway me and Em need to hunt so if you will excuse us" she took Ems hand and pulled him out the house I laughed at the the smirks on their faces.

The house phone rang then and Jasper answered it.

"Hello."

"Jasper is that you?" I recognised Bree's voice and raised an eyebrow

"Yes Bree it is, is everything ok?" He asked obviously hearing something in her tone.

"No I went out to hunt and saw someone another vampire I'm not sure if they saw me."

"Alright Bree where are you we will come get you and see if this is something we need to worry about." Bree explained that she had run north and then west once she saw the vampire she was near a large river Jasper new the area well enough and we both took off running.

"Bree?" we called when we reached an area we smelt her scent following it deeper into the forrest we found her she was huddled down by a tree holding her neck Jasper froze as we came closer and hissed Bree looked up afraid.

"She told me to give you a message but then just bit me and left."

"It's ok Bree she did give you a message a loud and fucking clear one." Jasper pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial for Peter.

"Already on our way Major it's really her isn't it?"

"Yeah Peter it is, she always said she come back for us, keep Char close."

"I will Major see you soon."

"Jasper who is it?" I asked feeling worried.

 **AN 3 guesses to who it is, I thought a lot about it and I just couldn't end the drama quite yet. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and hope to get some more updates soon sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
